Generally Inhospitable
by AkaiHato
Summary: A round-robin by the 'Scapers of the Bboard; we 'ave humor, drama, romance, action, and lots more...
1. 1

_ First of all, I didn't write all of this. I wrote bits and pieces, but not all. This is a full fledged Round-Robin, and to my knowledge the first full-blown fanfic soap opera, with multiple postings or just one posting from countless authors, who worked together to weave this story, having no idea where it was going, or how long it was going to be, or anything of the sort. There's a whole woosh of writing 'ere: drama, humor, action, romance, and more.  
  
We Bboard 'Scapers are fairly proud of this little effort of ours. (Personally, I consider it a phenomenon by its size alone.) It was intended to be a complete soap opera, a bit like the last RR that had been going on in the Bboard. And so after an announcement the day beforehand, Generally Inhospitable started on 10/7/99 [with the rule that PG rating was required] on the Farscape Bboard; the last post, as far as I can tell, was on 11/12/99 (RR 69). It was written during a dry-spell, I believe, before the 4 season finale of the first season. If any readers would like to take a crack at finishing the story, I encourage you to do so, although it'll be a bit hard since the show has changed since then._

_One of the reasons why I collected and put this here is because, well, no one else had. I think Round Robins are interesting. You can almost have a sociological- ok, maybe just a really interesting, discussion by taking note of the writing styles and pattens that emerge, when the writing is so raw with little or no editing. Which is why I haven't bothered to really change anything. (Also, I was too lazy. All right, so I'll never make a good editor and compiler, but let's not get into that.)_

_BIG thanks go to DocCamille, who started the whole thing, and to Maurheti, who with DocCamille gathered together individual stories on the Bboard, edited them, and put them into 'Round-ups'. It really, really helped me. I'm not kidding._

_There are a few notes scattered in the text, which I thought were interesting behind-the-scene things. Also, there is a final note at the end of the round-robin._

_ (Note: A single, unbroken line[ _____ ] indicates an author change; most of the time, they also mean a new post, but occassionally someone writes a few posts in a row, especially as the story progresses. Sometimes you may see a line of *** or a few ==='s, but don't mind them.)  
  
And, as a general statement, the Farscape characters and all that good stuff don't belong to us. We're not picking a fight or anything.  
_

_ So without further ado, the 'Scapers of the Round-Robin proudly present their first soap...  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  


Generally Inhospitable  
  
  
  
  
  


When Pilot told them that Moya would need a few days free of passengers to clear her systems, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to take some badly needed recreation time. The planet, Rockne, had a diverse geology: high mountains and lowland swamps, rivers and floodplains, oceans with lazy waves and sandy beaches, and temperatures in the range of what they'd called "Temperate" on Earth. And it was Summer at the beaches, and Winter in the mountains.   
  
After some discussion, the crew decided to break up for the duration of their stay. Rygel headed for the Delta Swamp Resort where mud wrestling and games of chance appeared prominently on the brochures, and John, pretending to be a Sebacean, travelled with Aeryn. He'd wanted to go to the beach, but Aeryn reminded him that Sebaceans didn't usually head for hot and humid climates on their vacation. This planet had ski resorts in the mountains, however, and John was looking foward to introducing Aeryn to snow.   
  
Dargo, Zhaan, and Chiani travelled to River's Edge, on the flood plain between Delta Swamp Resort and the mountains. Zhaan would brush up on medical techniques at the galaxy-famous River Hospital while Dargo explored the nearby experimental farms. Chiani volunteered to be a candystriper at the hospital. Zhaan worried that the girl intended to help herself to the cash of the patients rather than help the patients to magazines, but if she was in the hospital, at least Zhaan could keep an eye on her.   
  
*****   
  
John had been right. Aeryn loved snow. And with her fit soldier's body, she took to skiing as if she'd been born to it. "It's like piloting a prowler," she explained to him, "Except your body IS the prowler!"   
  
Things were going even better than John had imagined they might. Until, that is, the avalanche. He had pulled off the trail beside a tree to clear his goggles when he heard the rumble. "Aeyrn!" he called, but that only made it worse. A wall of snow tumbled down the mountainside, heading right for the Sebacean...   


DocCamille

_____  


Hearing John's vioce, Aeryn barely had time to look his way before a wave of snow crashed down on her from behind. The coldness of the snow against her face was a sensation she had never experienced before.   
  


aerynluv

_____  
  


As it melted against her skin, Aeryn felt the cold droplets make it's way to her chin...   


Anise

____  


******   
Dripping wet and clutching a bag as wet as she was, Chiana ran down a hospital hallway. She skidded around a corner, laughing and giggling as she grabbed the wall to keep from falling. Unfortunately she ran smack into someone else, flinging whatever it was that had made her wet all over them and tumbling with them to the ground in a tangle. The bag in her hand flew over her head, to be picked up by a ranting, aged male with tentacles in places Chiana hadn't bothered to count. He hobbled off with his bag, muttering curses as he sloshed back to his room.   
  
"Get OFF me!" Chiana shrieked to the male who was lying half on top of her. She had never seen one of his species before.   
  
He was tall - taller than D'Argo - with reddish black skin and a pair of slender horns that curved back around his head. Chiana felt herself warming up to him, wondering how she could use her wiles to get out of this mess, until she saw what he was wearing.   
  
"You're a doctor?" she squeaked, scrambling to her feet.   
  
The male stood, moving with a catlike grace. Chiana grumbled to herself about his ease while she stood there dripping, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. This was NOT how she'd planned stealing that old guy's bag of 'fluids', a priceless fuel on some planets...   
*********   


~elph

________  


"Aeryn!" came Crichton's panic-filled voice, barely audible above the roar. "Get rid of- .... - keep your head-"   
  
For a moment Aeryn was irritated in that Crichton had told her to keep her head; he wasn't the one being tossed at the mercy of a ... whatever this was. Then she realized he must have meant something else.   
  
Her level of panic was in check, even though being tumbled in surging massive walls of frozen water in the form of minute crystals, snow it was called, was not mentioned in her training. With the sudden realization that Crighton had been yelling to keep her head in the air, she tried to grapple her way to the surface, but couldn't quite figure out which way was up.   
  
Perhaps out of desperation, she tried that technique of movement taught by Crichton some while ago. `It's called swimming,' he had told her, in that flooded chamber aboard Moya.   
  
But then everything seemed to slow down.   
  
And quite suddenly, stop.   
  
Snow was fun. Aeryn had to admit that. Especially the skiing; excellent training, the peacekeeper squads would benefit wonderfully, she vaugely though. The image of her squad all skiing downhill, and maybe one or two of them falling over, was quite amusing. Then Aeryn wondered why the frell she was thinking that. The cusion of snow and air, once it had stopped, had setteled and became cement, and she was trapped in it, still not sure which way was up. This wasn't helping her keep her panic level in check either.   
  
"Oh, lovely," she muttered, after realizing that she wasn't able to move, quite literally, even a finger. "Now the level of air to breathe is dropping."   
  
The defective in her suit, which had been torn or something when she had gotten her ski's out of the way, made her even colder. Not suprisingly, her mind begin to dim, and she blacked out. Her last thought was to curse the snow. Her second to last thought was to give a lecture to Crichton on his idea of a fun time.   
  
Suddenly she was aroused from nothingness to a faint scraping, from somewhere below.   
  
"I found her foot! Whacha, I found her foot!"   
  
"Good! Now get the rest of her!"   
  
Never mind, it must be from above.   
  
Suddenly something wacked her nose. Aeryn made a muffled noise of complaint and discovered she could breathe.   
  
"Oh look, she's alive."   
  
"Aeryn! Aeryn!"   
  
"You realize, of course, that this won't get you the discount, if your Aeryn is alive. Now, if she was dead, then I might be able to lessen you're the cost-"   
  
"If you don't help me, I'm not paying you anything!"   
  
"I think not," Aeryn heard as she was lifted out. "I will expect a price one way or another for my services." Snow was brushed from her eyes and her hazy vision focused onto a pink-furred face with glinting pure-black eyes and a short muzzle. "I'm merely saying, if I were too slow in finding her, I would offer a discount for failure as a scent-tracker and survivalist. Either way it's unlikely you would have even begun to dig in the right spot without my help."   


AkaiHato  
  
  
_You knew I'd be as unromantic as I could get. Anyway, here's some more interesting things:_

_The Round robin tended to go in jumps and and bounds, as a few people pointed out later at the Bboard. After the first entry, it took a while for anything to happen, and then everyone started hesitantly tossing bits in, just to get something going._

_ There was an enormous wave of posts after this, and more than once, two people posted something at once, meaning that several sets of posts having the title of, oh, RR6's, RR14's, and RR24's were seen before the flow of stories calmed down. Eventually a pattern formed, where a burst of posts would be seen, trail off, a period of time would pass, and then someone would write a continuation, inspiration would arise, and the cycle would be repeated.  
_  


_____  


The creature wrinkled his nose and sniffed, "Since your Aeryn seems to be alive, you have no argument." He dumped Aeryn unceremoniously into a new set of arms that felt like John Crichton. The tracker's body had blocked the wind, but when he moved away from her side the cold hit her with a vengence.   
  
A sudden tremor of shaking brought John's attention back to the damp figure in his arms. Aeryn was shaking un-controllably: so violently, in fact, that John had a hard time keeping her in his arms. His heart beat suddenly went up a notch.   
  
"Please," He interupted the creature still gabbing about his payment "She's freezing, if I dont find a place to get her warm..."   
  
John couldnt bring himself to think of what he would do if Aeryn died. He looked up at the tracker.   
  
"Please." He could hear the desperation in his voice.   
  
The tracker looked down at Aeryns shivering form and sighed. He turned his head to the nearby forest where the sun was dipping behind the trees.   
  
"There's no way we'll get to the shelter in this light, but..I do know of some caves near by, if thats of any help."   
  
John smiled in relief and hugged Aeryns wet form closer to his body. "Thank you."   


aerynluv

____  


"Half price! Half price good Crichton, you can't beat that! Up, up, One fourth the price, that's my last offer now! Oh, she'll survive without something to cover her, but it'll take longer to recover, and my dues have not been paid yet, you know. Ah! Knew you would relent!"   
  
John trudged slightly downhill through the snow, tenderly carrying Aeryn in his arms. She was still shivering, a little less with a blanket wrapped around her, and had said nothing aside from a mumbled comment about pink-colored mutts that talked too much.   
  
"I can carry her, you know," said Wacha from the side. "Won't charge for it either..." He trailed off as John shook his head. Wacha made a gesture that translated to something of a shrug.   
  
Then it began to snow.   
  
When they neared the area of the caves, the snow was piling up, soft snow that was terribly hard to walk through. Wacha sprinted forward, purposely showing off his agility. "Snow shoes then? Half price at 12 credits!"   
  
No response.   
  
"Ooh, the stubborn type are you? 10 credits. 10 credits, good Crichton, 10 credits! No, 9, 8, 8! 8 credits! Tell you what, at this rate, you really won't get to the caves in time for proper treatment of that Sebacian hypothermia there; I'll give `em to you free! How's that for a deal?"   


AkaiHato

_____  


*****   
  


While John and Aeryn struggled in the snow, and Chiani found herself faced with a worlds-famous doctor, Commander Crais' stood on the bridge of his Command Ship, and stared off into space.   
  
WHERE ARE YOU, CRIGHTON?, he thought. WHAT MISERABLE LITTLE MUD-SPECK OF A PLANET ARE YOU ON?   
  
The stars did not answer him.   
  
Growling softly in frustration, he turned from the main window. A lowly tech almost bumped into him as stalked towards his personal chambers. A flash of fear appeared in the tech's eyes for only a second, then her face became resolute.   
  
He turned to her in exasperation and said, "What is your business on my bridge, tech? Explain yourself!"   
  
The tech gathered her thoughts and replied, "Sir, the Prowlers have not had time to appropriately be maintained and repaired with all these patrol sorties they've been flying. Some of them need to be overhauled a great deal."   
  
Crais considered, "How many Prowlers are in the most dire need of repairs?"   
  
"Twelve, sir. All others are functioning close enough to specs for maintenance and repair to be waived. For now."   
  
"All right, twelve will be repaired. For now, no more than that."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
She was leaving when Crais queried, "Technician?"   
  
She turned, "Yes?"   
  
"You were aboard the Zelbinion, weren't you?"   
  
"Yes, sir. My ship was investigating the wreckage when we were attacked."   
  
"You're... Gilina, correct?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Crais rubbed his beard and then asked, "During that time in which you hid, there were no others on board?"   
  
"No, sir."   
  
"Not even after the initial attack by the Sheyang?"   
  
"No, sir. I was completely alone aboard her when your ship picked me up."   
  
"Hmmmm." He dismissed her. "That will be all, Techincian Gilina."   
  
"Yes, sir." She turned and left the bridge.   
  
Crais entered his quarters and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed.   
  
The tech was lying.   
  
Crais had her report on file, but she had lied in at least one part of it. Unfortunately, the Zelbinion's Toresica recording, what humans would have called a "black box" was missing, so he couldn't compare that with Gilina's report.   
  
What was true: Wreckage of Sheyang ships proved that the wretched scavengers had been at the Zelbinion. Greedy bastards would pay dearly for defaming a national treasure like the PK's greatest ship with their putrid presence.   
  
What was true: The Zelbinion had been heavily damaged by a force or forces unknown. Investigation revealed that the mysterious attackers had been so heavily armed they had taken the Zelbinion with little trouble.   
  
What was true: Half of the Zelbinion's Defense Screen was missing, but the other half had been hurriedly assembled and the power had still been active in small parts of the ship. Crais considered that one tech, alone, COULD have repaired one of the DS's in time to help defend against the Sheyang attack, but something told him there was a missing piece in that part of the story.   
  
What was true: There was evidence of a pulse-rifle discharge and apparently one of the Sheyangs had used his fire-breath to melt the door in Engineering. So the Sheyang had tried to steal the DS and only half-succeeded.   
  
What was questionable: According to his own ship's technicians, the repair of the Zelbinion's DS would have necessitated the manual holding apart of two paddles that would develop opposite magnetic poles when activated. These paddles would have to be held with power on while the remaining repairs were made. Crais wondered, WHO had held the paddles apart while Gilina worked?   
  
What was questionable: There was a sample of what his biologists had identified as expectoration from a Hynerian on one of the corpses. Had a Hynerian been aboard the Zelbinion, too? If so, it had spit on a corpse that was much older than the glob itself. So, this mystery Hynerian had to have been aboard the Zelbinion recently.   
  
Crais had list of the discrepancies aboard the Zelbinion. He looked at it now.   
  
"List of artifacts missing from ship... Officer Durka's quarters ..."   
  
His face registered shock. One of the artifacts missing was a Royal Hynerian Neckband of Station. The Neckband had been property of Rygel XVI. THAT Rygel was currently aboard Moya, the ship that the bastard-human Crighton was on.   
  
"So...", he began.   
  
"'...those fugitives from that escaped Leviathan WERE on the Zelbinion.'", parroted a deep voice from the shadows.   
  
Crais rose from his chair and spun, but was knocked down by something he hadn't gotten a good look at. All he knew was that it had felt cold...   
  
And the cold was slightly familiar.   
  
"'Who are you?' Oh, come on Bialar Crais, even THAT thought was so drearily predictable." Then the source of the voice stepped out of the shadows. Crais' military eye sized up the stranger quickly.   
  
It was a pale-skinned man of inderminate age. His eyes had yellow pupils(And THAT was familiar, too. But the link stubbornly refused to come together in Crais' mind). His hair was long and blondish, and his face was angular with a hawk nose. He was dressed entirely in black. Something about that bothered Crais too.   
  
"How...", began Crais again.   
  
"'...did you get in here?'", crooned the stranger easily. He smiled, but something in his eyes was dead. Crais didn't like that. The stranger laughed, and Crais decided that the laugh was worse than the eyes. He tried to stifle a slight shiver, but he couldn't be sure he'd succeeded.   
  
"Why, I just knocked on the door." The stranger mimed the action of knocking. Except when he knocked, the ship rocked like it had collided with something. Crais stumbled, but managed to keep his footing. The stranger didn't even twitch.   
  
Crais called out for the guards. The stranger chuckled. "No guards, my dear captain. The door to your quarters will be mysteriously locked from both sides and oddly resistant to even your heaviest weapon. But if you feel you must try, then go ahead."   
  
Crais sneered, "And turn my back to you? No, rather..." He lashed out with a kick aimed at the stranger's midsection. It didn't even connect. The stranger seemed to... GROW DIM, and Crais' kick passed clean through. Scrambling for purchase, Crais grabbed the smooth surface of a dining table. Too bad it was bolted to the floor.   
  
The stranger placed his hands, fingers splayed, on the table. Then, something began to happen.   
  
Slowly at first, Crais saw that cracks had begun to appear. The cracks spread like rivers in the top of the table AND IT WAS A TRANSPARENT METAL. Worse, the stranger didn't even seem to be applying any real pressure, but those damning cracks continued to grow.   
  
Faintly, Crais heard pounding on his chamber door. The pounding was quickly cut off by a scream. The stranger's lip curled upwards in a poor aproximation of a smile.   
  
"Let's talk. You will call me Malignan'Ci.", purred the stranger.   
  
"Is that your name?'   
  
"It is what you will call me." Malignan'Ci's tone discouraged arguement.   
  
"Fine. Why are you here, tomenting me?"   
  
"'Torment' is a word with such nasty connotations. Let's try 'helping'."   
  
"Helping? How?"   
  
"I know where the human named Crighton AND all his fugitive friends are."   
  
"Oh, really." Skepticism shone in Crais' voice.   
  
"Yes. A planet called Rockne."   
  
"Why are you helping me to get Crighton?"   
  
"He was prisoner of one of ours. He wronged that one with the help of a pair of Delvians. One Delvian is dead, the other will pay and Crighton will also pay. They were foolish enough to think that the one they had wronged was only one being, instead of many. And one of ours visited his home planet eons ago and was burned as a witch. I want his entire species."   
  
Crais didn't know what a witch was, but he let it go. It was Erp nonsense. "And if I find Crighton...?"   
  
"You can do what you like with him. I only want him to know that one of ours was wronged by him and that Delvian bitch."   
  
"Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
  
  
Considering, Crais came to the conclusion that he had no choice.   
  
"You don't.", said Malignan'Ci, as if responding to Crais' thought, which he probably was.   
  
Crais answered, "Very well. Do you want passage aboard this ship?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So be it."   
  
If Crighton had been there, he probably would've said something about "making deals with the devil".   
  
****************   
  
Later, sitting in the quarters assigned to him by Crais, Malignan'Ci smiled and reached out with his mind to his weakened master.   
  
{Soon, my lord. Soon, you will be avenged}   
  
From the depths of space, there was an answer.   
  
(good my protege. i am still too weak to travel far but you will snare this man crighton and bring him to me)   
  
{Yes, my master. And you shall feed. First, upon him. Then his entire species.)   
  
In the depths of space, the entity that was known by many names, including Hathor, felt evil rapture.   
  
Hathor was one name it went by.   
  
It had another name that was more well-known.   
  
It's original name.   
  
Maldis.   
  
*******   
  


Ooshati  
  


_____

He was unaware of the terrible fate awaiting his client, but after an hour of trudging through the continiualy rising snow, Wacha became less and less enthusiastic about selling somthing to John.   
  
All that could be heard was the crunching of snow and the occasional mumble from Aeryn. John didnt know if it was a good sign or a bad one that her out-bursts of nonsense were occuring less and less often. But he was begining to think they would never get to the caves.   
  
He looked down at Aeryn's face, which had begun to turn from white to pale blue. He brushed a piece of snow from her lips and was shocked at how cold they felt.' Please hold on Aeryn', He thought silently.   
  
"Are we going to be there soon, She really needs to get warm." John asked through chattering teeth. It was so dark John could barely make out the out line of Wacha's body.   
  
"Just up ahead, we'll be there soon"   
  
John hugged Aeryn tightly and dread began to form a knot in his stomach as he realized how cold she was. 'Maybe not soon enough'   


aerynluv

_____  


Wacha stopped his bounding and bouncing in the snow for a moment and stared at Crichton. "Here, take them. Put them over your foot coverings." His fur shook and snow fell from his back.   
  
Wacha had reached into a pouch and pulled the snowshoes free. He tossed them at John's feet and they crunched into the still falling snow. He sniffled, "Put them over, they are for the snow..."   
  
"I KNOW what they are, but I don't exactly have a free hand," John growled testily at the tracker.   
  
  
"You have to fasten them."   
  
John looked at Aeryn in his arms and then back at the tracker. "Why don't you SKI PATROL GUYS have a SIREN, an alarm, something to warn people...?"   
  
John couldn't believe this was happening, here, now and he felt himself choke back his now growing anger. He knew he needed the tracker's help to give Aeryn a chance. She was tough, but she was nearly crushed, and John could feel how cold she was becoming.   
  
The tracker knelt down by John's feet. He fastened the first snowshoe quickly and his furry pink face looked up at Crichton quizzically. He asked, "But where are the Warning Bands, you didn't heed them... I know your Aeryn's was lost... in the fall...I thought... but yours?"   
  
The tracker was now very confused. It was law. "All visitors to the winter landscape are given Warning Bands. It is law. No one can approach the slopes without them."   
  
John looked back at the devastation behind them, his jaw tightening, the ice forming on his brows, he said very quietly,"We were given no Bands."   
  
He looked again at Wacha. "NO WARNING BANDS!" His breathe formed steam in soft clouds as he spoke.   
  
Wacha closed the second clasp on Crichton's snow shoes and they now continued through the snow together at a more equal and faster pace. John was sure something, someone had caused this "accident." He was determined to find out how this could have been caused. And by whom.   
  
But first Crichton had to make sure Aeryn was going to make it. His steps became stronger and more determined, the snow packed easily under the snow shoes.   
  
"Soon, we are nearly to the caves," Wacha barked at Crichton, who was following closely. The winds had increased and visibilty was approaching zero.   
  
  
  
  


Annisette

_____

======  
  
  
  


In the corridor outside of crew quarters, Crais was thankful that the cleanup crew had not arrived immediately after the scream was heard. Apparently, the one who had died was his new second-in-command, Officer Khirelt. Crais couldn't understand what had happened to him.   
  
Khirelt looked... melted. Rotted.   
  
Keeping his gorge down, Crais hurriedly ordered the mess be cleaned up. Some of his command officers, who had gathered around the corpse, looked at him quizzically, but he told them nothing. COULD tell them nothing, because he was trying to understand what Malignan'Ci had done to this young man that had been Khirelt.   
  
When Crais had opened the door to his personal quarters, he'd had to hurriedly order the guards to lower their weapons. Not that pulse-rifle fire would've hurt Malignan'Ci, but it might've annoyed him. Malignan'Ci was fast proving to be someone you didn't annoy.   
  
Crais had then turned to a pale, slender woman who wore tech markings and had ordered her to give Malignan'Ci some quarters. Crais hadn'tberated her for her slight hesitancy, either. He'd understood it too well.   
  
Thankfully, Malignan'Ci had accepted his quarters, but Crais did not feel mollified. He didn't think Malignan'Ci cared TOO much where he stayed. When the door to Malignan'Ci's quarters had closed, Crais breathed a little easier. But not much easier.   
  
Now, he mulled over the situation. Who was this deadly passenger? What was his true interest in Crais and Crighton? Why was he helping Crais? Was it really help? Who was the "other member" of Malignan'Ci's race that Crighton and that Delvian, Zhaan, wronged?   
  
And the question that bothered him the most: Why did Malignan'Ci seem so familiar?   
  
**************   
  
Malignan'Ci sat in his new quarters, having just completed his contact with his master, Maldis. He leaned his head back and thought. Maldis was his master, but had been defeated in his place of feeding by John Crighton. Maldis' power had been somewhat limited because he used such a massive source of life force that he couldn't kill in all the old ways. He'd only been able to use his powers to drain in the most direct ways. Not much variety.   
  
Malignan'Ci was more... imaginative.   
  
But he needed some power.   
  
He needed to feed.   
  
**********   
  
A Tech by the name of Vryson stood over a console, swearing under his breath in Sebacean. The damn regulators were going fahrbotz again. They'd just been checked. He smacked his palm on the console in anger. The whole array was going to have to be taken apart and reassembled. Frell!   
  
He didn't notice a spreading shadow in the room behind him. If he'd been looking at the back of the room, he'd seen something that would have made him run.   
  
  
  
A pair of eyes in blackness. Eyes with flames in them.   
  
Cursing, he reached into the guts of the console and began taking it apart. If the ships internal sensors had picked anything up that wasn't Sebacean, he would have been warned. Unfortunately, Crais could've told him that their unwelcome vistor didn't show up. On ANYTHING. It was like Malignan'Ci wasn't there. Or wasn't alive in some sense. Crais would've agreed with some of that.   
  
His hands were stuck deep in the wires and chips when he finally DID notice something. It was cold, DAMNED cold. And his breath was starting to come out in plumes. He turned, but he wasn't fast enough.   
  
Too bad.   
  
Vryson looked into eyes that were dead, but flaming and felt something caress his neck. He tried to scream, couldn't. What he didn't see might've saved his sanity.   
  
Malignan'Ci considered himself a bit of an experimentalist, so he did something that Maldis wouldn't have done. His fingers slid smoothly into Vryson's neck. There was no break in the skin, his fingers just... MERGED with the neck. It was as if they had been connected like that since either Vryson or Malignan'Ci had been born. Vryson's life drained from his body through those fingers.   
  
Those fingers had cracked the transparent metal of Crais' dining tabletop with no visible effort.   
  
The last thing that Vryson remembered was the smell of his killer's breath as his body collapsed and began to putrify. It smelled of corpses and madness.   
  
With a wet sound, something like a hornet's nest caving in, what was left of Vryson collapsed and began to turn to liquid, while the command ship sped through the infinite night, to the planet Rockne.   
  
********   
  
Orbiting the planet Rockne, Pilot perused the display in front of him. The process that Moya was going through was well under way. While he oversaw this, Pitol tried to manufacture some more DRD's. The crew being planetside helped because he wouldn't have to worry about the Luxan going berserk and taking his hyper-rage out on the little helpers.   
  
Pilot had tried something recommended by the human Crighton. It was one of his stranger recommendations. He'd told Pilot to "whistle while he worked" and had tried to demonstrate to Pilot just how to do this "whistling". Pilot had tried it and failed. Even if he'd succeeded, he didn't see any intrinsic value in the process.   
  
Pilot had turned all of Moya's external sensors as high as he'd dared, for Moya was in a poor position to do anything if she was attacked. Oh, she could maneuver, to be sure. She could even starburst without significant disruption in the process. But the crew would be stranded and relatively helpless if trouble arrived. Pilot EXPECTED trouble to arrive. With this crew, it was almost an unwritten law of the cosmos.   
  
One of Moya's sensor alarms had captured his immediate attention. He scanned the reading. The object was too far away. To far to be sure, but it looked vaguely like a Peacekeeper ship.   


Ooshati  
____  
  
As the Peacekeeper ship approached the planet Rockne, Crais skimmed through the peacekeeper records for the planet, drawing up a plan of action. Going directly after Crichton had its drawbacks. There were three or four possible locations where he might find Sebaceans, which would slow down the hunt. And he had to expect Crichton to fight. The human alone posed little threat, but there was Aeryn Sun to consider, a trained Peacekeeper from his own ship. She'd been so contaminated by the unknown alien that she would doubtless kill her own kind to save him.   
  
The Hynerion, on the other hand, made an easy target. Only the Delta Swamp Resort offered the kind of services the old Dominar would find interesting. Rygel was a coward; he would lead Crais right to Crichton. And Crichton had shown in the past that he would trade his own life for the safety of his shipmates. Aeryn Sun wouldn't be able to stop the fool. He smiled, anticipating the pleasure of the hunt, and went in search of Malignan'Ci. Little did he know that Crichton and the peacekeeper were already in danger of their lives, and that he might, in fact, be too late to savor his victory.   
  
*******   
  
"Chiani!" Dargo, dressed in the casual clothing of a gentleman farmer, came dashing down the hosptial corridor just as the alarm sirens went off around them. He frowned at the her when he noticed Chiani looking at the stranger with wide-eyed speculation.   
  
"There isn't time for that now! John and Aeryn left for the Mountains yesterday. There was an avalanche in the afternoon. Since Crichton and the Peacekeeper never returned, they must have become trapped. The farmers are organizing a rescue party to search for them and dig them out if necessary, but they will need a doctor--do you know where Zhaan is?"   
  
"I'm a doctor," the stranger said, "And I've had some experience with hypothermia in Sebaceans. Do you have transport?"   
  
Dargo nodded. "A hovercraft is waiting to take us up the mountain," he said.   
  
"I'm going too."   
  
Chiani had that stubborn look on her face. Dargo wasn't sure if she really cared about their missing companions or simply didn't want to let go of her most recent mark, but the doctor took the decision out of his hands.   
  
"How long have you been a candystriper?" the doctor asked.   
  
"A day and a half," Chiani answered.   
  
The doctor frowned, but finally agreed. "I wish you had a little more experience," he said, "but it will have to do."   
  
Chiani smiled and ran after Dargo and the doctor. She wasn't sure why she wanted to go with them either, but she decided to figure it out later. She know that, while she had seen snow before, she had never seen an avalanche.   


DocCamille

____  
  
  


********   
  


Until now, John Crichton hadn't seen an avalanche either, and he'd just as soon kept it that way. Instead, he was tramping through the snow with a Wacha, some sort of sentient Saint Bernard, leading the way, and an unconscious Sebacean slung over his shoulder.   
  
  
Wacha had stated that they were nearing the caves, but the snow was falling so heavily that John didnt know how Wacha could be so sure. When they finaly made it to the entrance, John was so exausted from cold and carrying Aeryn so far that he almost passed out where he was standing.   
  
No John, damn it! You need to stay awake, you need to take care of Aeryn...' John nearly laughed at his thoughts. Aeryn had always been the one to take care of her self. She never needed asisstance, 'and even if she did, she would never admit it' He thought.   
  
A noise brought his attention to the corner of the cave, which was now lit by the fire that Wacha had built. He looked up from the fire at John and pursed his brow sharply.   
  
"You had better get her warm soon, or she may not make it. It may already be too late.."   
  
The knot in his stomach returned with a vengence as John scrambled towards the fire with Aeryn. He kneeled over her as he laid her on the floor of the cave, and proceded to try and remove her wet ski clothes. As he undid the top buttons his hand brushed her neck, and he choked back the panic at the coolness of her skin. He fumbled with the buttons and turned to Wacha desperatly. "The fire wont be enough, the fire wont get her body tempature up in time!"   
  
Fear gnawed at the pit of John's gut. "What do you mean?"   
  
  


aerynluv

____  
  


Aeryn's eyes opened and she tried to push John away; but her muscle coordination wasn't enough to seriously hurt him. At least, not physically. Suddenly her breathing became hoarse, and she started coughing violently.   
  
John's eyes were pained, but he tried to get Aeryn's wet clothes off anyway. Aeryn glared at him. "Go away!" she snarled.   
  
Wacha suddenly loomed from behind. "Let me take care of this." He sighed and gently shoved John out of the way. He proceeded to put his furry bulk infront of Aeryn and quickly and efficiently shucked off her wet clothes. Then he grabbed a couple of warm, wooly replacements and began putting them on.   
  
He paused, then turned toward John. "Oh, did you want to do this?"   
  
"Duh I- um, well, you being the expert and all, but if you say so-" John half-stuttered.   
  
Wacha chuckled gruffly, sounding more like a dog than ever, but finished dressing Aeryn. John wasn't sure wether he was glad or annoyed.   
  
As Wacha wrapped Aeryn in a blanket with heated stones to keep her warm, John's feelings were even more in a turmoil. The statement of "The fire won't be enough, the fire won't get her body temperature up in time " had him wondering for a while.   
  
Aeryn opened her eyes a second time, and saw Crichton. He was turned away, but she could tell his face was creased in worry and anxiety. For her. She decided to give that lecture about his idea of a fun time later.   
  
"John.."   
  
John's head spun around, and he saw Aeryn trying to get up without much success. "Nono.. " he began, and went to her.   
  
Suddenly Aeryn got her arms out, and grabbing John, pulled him over and kissed him. When she let go, she laughed, and patted him on the head. Then she rolled over into her blankets and promptly fell asleep.   
  
"Ah . . . Hypothermia causes altered behavior," explained Wacha. "Now get over here and go melt some snow for tea, while I prepare a meal." After a while he added, "Never mind, I'll just do it myself; your not planning to move, are you? This'll add a credit to my fee, you know."   
  
Wacha decided that Sebacians made good clients, if they all paid like this.   
  
A few moment later Aeryn, despite still being cold, tried to remove her clothes, giving John a glare when he stopped her. Wacha patiently explained to John, who was very warm, and not because of the fire, that hypothermia caused confusion, lack of coordination, and removing clothes even when cold, among it's symptoms.   
  
AkaiHato

____  
  
The people of the planet Rockne were a pleasant group, who took life as it came. And yet it was not always so. Kyg the old sat in his cave, staring at the crystal. He was the watcher, as his father had been before him, and his father's father before that.   
  
'Pity the boy is dead' thought Kyg, who then tried to remember the exact moment that Li had stopped being Li in his mind, had become the boy. During the trial? When he first found the Rust under his son's bed?   
  
He cut off this train of thought; it always ended the same way, with him depressed. 'I'm too old for this job.' he thought. 'I've been too old for years. Still, just one more and Ea will be old enough to hear the tale, to take over.'   
  
His mind felt back to the summer so long ago, when his father had taken him to the cave, and shown him the crystal. Then, in the voice that was a whisper, the voice that he had been so ashamed of for years, (for then he did not know the burden his father carried, did not know the stress that had worn him down) he had begun the tale.   
  
"In the third year of the Yellow Bear, when our people were still young, there came to this world a man who was not a man." Here his father had coughed, then continued. "Cruel he was, and golden-eyed, and the greatest of our warrior and champions stood against him, and they were killed. Then the greatest wizards and shamans came to him, and they were killed.   
  
"And so this man ruled over our people, and none could stand against him, for this man possessed the great power of being unavoidable for he was Choas, the Unavoidable.   
  
"And then Choas killed and feasted upon the men of the villages, and the women of the villages, and the children of the villages. And a great palace he caused to be built, the size of a nation, and none did assault it, for none could stand against him. Then, one day--"   
  
Here his father coughed once more, then continued: "One day another stranger came to our world. Strange he was, and golden-eyed, and when asked where he came from, he pointed to the sun, and said "Around there.   
  
"And when asked his name, he laughed and said, "Maldis." And he went to the palace of Choas, and when the people warned him not to go, he stared at them in such a way that they froze. And Maldis went to the palace of Choas, and they did battle, and great was the forces that they called on.   
  
"For three days did they battle, and on the first, one third of the palace of the Choas was destroyed. And on the second day, another third of the palace was destroyed. And on the third day, Maldis stood alone in the wreckage of the palace, and great were his wounds, and yet he smiled, and held in his hands a glowing gem.   
  
"And as the people gathered around to see their savior, Maldis (who was the sun, and a great sorceror as well) threw the gem at small boy. "Watch this for me." he said, and then he was gone." Here his father had looked towards the sun, Maldis, that holiest of gods, with what looked like resentment.   
  
"And we of the house of that boy have guarded the gem, so that Choas may forever be warded by the good magic of Maldis." And so it had been done for hundred of years."   
  
'If only the boy had not rebeled against his heritage,' thought Kyg. 'Then I could be at home. Or even better, dead.' Suddenly, a sharp crack was heard. Kyg snapped to attention. It couldn't be-- but it was. The gem was cracking. Kyg knew he should do something, but the urge to watch, the urge to see just what was happening overwhelmed him.   
  
Before his eyes, the gem that had stood for a hundred years cracked like an eggshell, then crumbled into dust. A light flared, then before him stood the figure of a man, black-haired, naked and powerful. "FREE," said a voice like a roll of thunder. Kyg stood, awed. The legends had prepared him for any number of horrors, but not this unimaginable majesty.   
  
"How--?" his voice struck out weakly. The tall figure before him smiled, as if noticing him for the first time. "HOW DID I ESCAPE, WHEN YOU WATCHED ME SO INTENTLY, SO VIGILANTLY FOR SO LONG?" The figure stared at him, confident, amused. "EASILY. YOU NEVER HELD ME, OLD MAN."   
  
Kyg stared at the figure shocked.   
  
"I WAS HELD BY A SLIGHT BIT OF POWER THAT MY RIVAL USED TO KEEP ME IN BONDAGE." The figure chuckled.   
  
"AND NOW MALDIS IS DISPERSED, AND SENDING THAT BIT OF POWER TO HELP MY OAFISH COUSIN MALIGN-TI. SPLENDID. I WONDER WHAT MALDIS WILL FEEL WHEN I CAPTURE HIM AND FEED OFF HIS ESSENCE FOR A FEW MILLENIA."   
  
"Feed off, Holy Maldis?" The figure glanced at him, with a look that showed him that he was below contempt to this being.   
  
"YOU THOUGHT MALDIS WAS A GOD? THAT HE DID THIS TO HELP YOU? THIS IS TOO RICH." The figure bent over with laughter. "MALDIS IS A FIEND AS FOUL AS I, OLD MAN. WHAT HE DID HERE WAS DONE OUT OF HATRED OF ME, NOT LOVE OF YOUR PEOPLE."   
  
The figure thought for a second." NOW FOR SOME CLOTHES. THE GENERAL STYLE OF YOURS SEEM FINE."   
  
  
  
The figure's eyes closed, and instantly it was clad in a robe like Kyg's own.   
  
"AND NOW FOR SOME DECORATIONS. THOSE EYES OF YOURS, SO FULL OF GRIEF-- YES,THEY WILL DO FOR A START..."   
  
With this, Kyg could stay there no longer. He ran towards the door shouting "Choas the Unavoidable his loosed! Choas the --"   
  
He was killed before he even reached the entrance to the cave.   
  


Mister_S  
  


____  
  
Far from Rockne, on the Peacekeeper command ship, Malignan'Ci was walking alone down a corridor when he jerked to a stop in surprise. His dead eyes seemed to be looking for something no one else could see. The two crewmembers near him cringed and shrank against a far wall.   
  
Malignan'Ci's face crumpled in fury. "NO!! The crystal is broken! Oh, my Master Maldis, he is free!! KAY'HOSS IS FREEEE!!!!"   
  
Roaring, he flung his arms wide, and the ship trembled violently. He snarled at the crewmen and turned, clenching his fists in rage.   
  
****************   
  
Crais stood at a bridge console, his hands shaking. In his rage, Malignan'Ci had not realized that many parts of the ship were monitored, many words and conversations recorded. Only one word mattered to Crais right then.   
  
Maldis,' he thought, "That unnatural devil, Maldis, has returned in the form of this dark servant."   
  
Crais felt real fear.   
  
***************   
  
Malignan'Ci rushed into his "quarters" and screamed in fury. His eyes flared, and things shattered. Then, he cast his conciousness to the stellar winds.   
  
{Master! Master! Your Great Enemy is free! He who dared to feed on those in domain you wished as yours is free from his crystalline prison! Kay'Hoss is FREE!!}   
  
Across blackness infinite, Malignan'Ci barely felt his master's wrath.   
  
(What?! Time is too short! I cannot gather the necessary strength to travel to Rockne. That bastard forced me to flee to my original feeding planet because not enough of me was on Rockne to fully manifest. I was too weak to stay, now he forces me out again? This is UNACCEPTABLE!}   
  
Hmm, Maldis' thoughtwaves were stronger than before. His rage had given him strength. If only that meddlesome human and his Delvian imposters hadn't fought Maldis, he would've kept Kay'Hoss imprisoned indefinately. It was too late to worry about that now. Malignan'Ci sent a message to his chariot.   
  
Outside the Command Carrier, a ship decloaked.   
  
***************   
  
  
  
Definitely. Pilot was convinced that the approaching vessel was Peacekeeper and was about to notify the planetbound crew when something came to his attention.   
  
Moya's sensors picked up only the one ship, but a Peacekeeper-installed monitor showed a second ship decloaking near the other approaching vessel. His eyes widened in shock.   
  
  
  
It was a Leviathan! But...   
  
But something was wrong. It looked...   
  
It looked dead.   
  
Moya whimpered in fear while Pilot studied the apparition. It looked like Moya, but appeared cracked in some places. He saw small glitterings reflecting off of its surface. Pilot recognized this symptom at once.   
  
The new Leviathan had been desiccated, drained of it's life fluids. The hull had crystalized as a result. A sort of Leviathan's way of rotting. And yet it was flying.   
  
Pilot suggested to Moya that she contact the new ship and play back its response to him.   
  
Moya sent out the call...   
  
The dead ship's response sounded like screams of the damned.   
  


=====  
  


Malignan'Ci stood silently in his "quarters". He was in contact with his master, what the ancient tongue of his people called the Ar.   
  
The Ar Maldis had been possibly the most powerful one, until the fight with another, the Ar Kay'Hoss. There had been a great battle, and Ar Maldis had been forced to flee to his original feed-world to recuperate. The Ar Maldis found it damnable that the populace of Rockne had thought he had left WILLINGLY. Ha!   
  
The Ar Maldis and his nephew, the Mur Malignan'Ci had conspired to gain more than the one world by using the life energies of those upon it and had hoped that a vessel of destruction would come soon to spread Maldis' reach elsewhere. The Ar and Mur were limited in that way: they could not set foot on a living ship like a Leviathan. They could only stand on the decks of a warship like Crais' Command Carrier... Or a living-dead Leviathan.   
  
The Mur and all those of lesser rank could move about more freely than the Ar, but the Ar had power that the Mur could not wield or best. Only another Ar could fight Ar Maldis, or vice versa. The Ar were the lords and masters, the Mur and all of lesser rank were the Ar's servants and scouts.   
  
The Mur acted as those who showed the way. They also could wear the guise of envoy or ambassador, tricking the leaders of a world into allowing an Ar access.   
  
Most Ar were limited to one planet in the Uncharted Territories, but the incursion of Peacekeeper ships would soon open space up to them. Maldis had hoped to get many planets under his reign, for then he could contest the greatest of all Ar: He Who is Called Ar Mageddon.   
  
So the Ar Maldis communicated with his faithful Mur, unaware that Crais' were not the only ears that had been paying attention to them. Far off, farther than Maldis or Malignan'Ci could feel, something colder than the universe stirred, irritated at this internecine rivalry.   
  
Ar Mageddon opened his eyes, and they flamed not yellow, but bright bone-white.   
  
*************   
  
Gilina was kneeling over the innards of a Prowler's navigational sytems when the air turned cold. She then realized that the entire technician crew had gone silent and work had stopped. She had been too absorbed in her work to notice the change until she felt the chill.   
  
Turning, she gasped as corpse-cold hand seized her left wrist painfully. What had been teeth in Crais' presence were now slight fangs as Malignan'Ci spoke.   
  
"Your mind has the name 'Crighton' inside of it. You were a cohort of his." Then he grinned in that way that had turned Crais' blood cold. And motioned for her to follow him to his quarters.   
  
"Wha-what do you want of me?", she managed to ask as the door shut behind her, but her voice trembled.   
  
He practically cooed, "Why, my dear, you're going to help me snare him and his interfering band." He leaned closer and his breath reeked of blood and crypts. "You see, he is on the world Rockne, but he will come when he knows of your peril. Then, when my master has fed upon him and his Delvian whore, you will also serve my master... as dessert."   
  
  
Malignan'Ci stood near the seated Gilina inside his "quarters". She was stock-still, her face wan as she sat. He considered her resemblance to the main corporeal form belonging to another of their race.   
  
The Ar who had gone to Earth eons ago had arrived weak, her resouces drained from the long journey. If she'd been at full or even partial power, she would've been able to survive. As it was, the populace that she'd fed on revolted before she could fight them and she'd perished in flames.   
  
She'd been Ar Maldis' Blood-Mate.   
  
The Blood-Mating was rare, but it happened from time to time. While the Ars lorded over the Murs, most Ars couldn't stand the presence of another Ar. They only bonded if it was to mutual advantage. Considering both had dreams of overthrowing and taking the feif of Ar Mageddon, her death set back Maldis' plans for many centuries.   
  
Of course, Maldis had planned to kill her when Ar Mageddon was dead.She didn't know this, for while the Ars and Murs could read the minds of corporeal beings, their own minds had a barrier that others of their kind could not breach.   
  
But she'd been killed before her usefulness to Maldis had been realized, so he'd sworn revenge on that blasted world. Then Crighton, an inhabitant of that world, had fallen into Ar Maldis' claws. But he had not known the location of his homeworld, so he was useless except as food. He smiled when he thought of the unsuspecting Earthling wasting the few arns left to him on Rockne...   
  
*******************   


Ooshati  



	2. 2

  
  
  
  


_____  
  
In the flickering firelight, John watched as Aeryn writhed and moaned beneath her coverings. Now, concern for Aeryn turned to a genuine feeling of helplessness. The shipmates he had grown accustomed to turning to, were no longer there to lean on. Sitting in a cave, with Aeryn hovering between life and death, while a blizzard raged outside, John felt hope slipping away.   
  
Wacha kept a keen eye on Aeryn while busy preparing something to eat. John didn't dare ask what, he'd learned sometimes it was better not to know details.   
  
"How long before we can move out of here and get Aeryn some real medical help?", he asked Wacha, still unsettled by the fact he was depending on a giant dog for his and Aeryn's survival.   
  
"It shouldn't be more that an arn", Wacha replied without stopping the preparations. "The storms here, though powerful, are mercifully short." He paused, thoughtfully eyeing Crichton before continuing. "I must inform you that if you should fall ill also, it will cost you. I was, after all, only hired for the Sebacean's well-being." Wacha said bluntly.   
  
"Don't worry about me. I haven't made it this far to become a human popsicle on some distant planet." John snapped.   
  
"Whatever you say, John Crichton." Wacha said, completely undaunted by John's outburst and more than a little intrigued by the "human" reference.   
  
  
  
John opened his mouth to say something to the overgrown furball, and then thought better of it. After all, the soft-spoken St. Bernard had found Aeryn and managed to get them to shelter before the brunt of the storm hit. Even if he was getting paid for it, it was unfair for him to take out his frustrations on their rescuer. But, one look at Aeryn, pale and helpless, only kindled his fury at being in such a situation.   
  
"John,...John.", Aeryn called weakly.   
  
"Aeryn." he said softly, moving closer to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
Slowly, she lifted heavy lids to look up at him. Her labored breathing gave her the appearance of someone on the brink, and the site terrified John to his very core.   
  
"It's ok Aeryn. You're going to be ok. Just rest." he said trying hard not to look away.   
  
"With great effort, she turned her head. She felt a great urgency to tell him. She needed to clear the air with him. If this was the end, she didn't want to leave without telling him the truth.   
  
"I have to tell you.....something.", she stammered. Each breath, each word was diffucult and on more than one level.   
  
"Aeryn...don't.", he protested, but she was not to be dismissed.   
  
"You have to know. I....I...", and with that her strength left her and she lost conciouness.   
  
Alarmed, John leaned over her and was relieved to see she was finally resting. Although no longer awake, she breathed a bit more easily as her body began to recoup the lost strength.   
  
He stroked her shoulder and decided not to dwell on what she had wanted to say. It wasn't important now. He watched while the snow swirled and the wind screamed. The raging tempest oustide served as only to mirror the turmoil of emotions he felt inside.   
  
"Soon Aeryn, soon.", he said more to himself than her, and while the storm raged on he watched, and waited. "You've done this before, John," he reminded himself, "You've waited out death before, and the crew always came through. They won't fail this time either."   
  
  
  
*****   
  
D'argo's disgust at Chiana's behavior was only overshadowed by a gnawing sense of urgency to find Aeryn and Crichton. Leave it to the human to turn a time for relaxation into another drama. He'd been content with his time farming, right up until the call had gone out about possible victims of an avalanche. Though at first the identities wer not known, D'argo had a deep foreboding that those involved were his shipmates. He snarled in disgust at Crichton's seemingly endless ability to destroy any semblance of peace or tranquility.   
  
Making matters worse was Chiana's thirst for things that didn't belong to her. Though the good doctor seemed intelligent enough, when D'argo arrived, he was only moments away from becoming another "score" for Chiana. She looked at him with the same lust the Hynerian looked at food, only there was something far more disturbing about the gleem in her eye. She seemed ony to be tagging along, and had no real interest in Aeryn or Crichton's whereabouts.   
  
  
  
He was in no mood for her childish pranks today. If Aeryn or Crichton were indeed hurt, then the hulking figure of a doctor was their only chance. D'argo reached out ruthlessly to grab Chiana, and tossed her into a waiting craft. She squealed indignantly and make an attempt to kick him.   
  
The doctor, unaffected by their exchange, climbed into the craft and ordered the driver to get moving.   
  
D'argo, pinning Chiana's shoulders, leaned in closely to make his point. "I don't know what you're up to Chiana, but now is not the time.", he growled.   
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.", she purred softly. "But, you better get your hands off me." she shrieked, raking her fingers across his face but doing no damage.   
  
Incensed, D'argo roared his anger before striking her squarely accross the face, knocking her out instantly.   
  
"Good,", he said breathing heavily. "Now sit there and be quiet."   
  
writerRach

____  


*******   
  
  
  


The Ar called Choas stood outside the cave where it had been imprisoned. 'IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE FREE' he thought.   
  
Choas, (or Khay-Hoss, as he was sometimes called) glanced at the valley. 'IT HAS BARELY CHANGED. DELIGHTFUL.' With that he was off.   
  
Choas had not been a popular man, among us his people. Among a race whose hallmarks are egotism, and cruelty, he had stood out, like a diamond among sand. Unlike most Ar, Choas did not use Mur, or servants of any kind. He did not share his power, or create minions. No, Choas was an experimenter.   
  
A young woman sat by a stream tending her sheep. At first, she thought the tall figure running towards her to be a villager. Then she saw the man's face, blazing with its unnatural fury. Then she saw the old shaman's eyes, fused to his robe. She turned and ran then, ran towards the woods. Pausing to hide behind a tree, she looked at the path. "Free," she thought, "He's gone."   
  
Suddenly, the voice came up at her shoulder. "I AM CHOAS, THE UNAVOIDABLE."   
  
She saw the hand come towards her, then she saw no more.   
  
Choas placed the girl's eyes below the old man's. 'WHAT A PRETTY, INNOCENT BLUE,' he thought. Soon his new robe would be complete. Stopping to look beside a stream, he considered the nature of his great power. Whatever Choas chased he caught. No matter how great the distance was put between them, no matter how far was travelled, from the second Choas laid eyes upon his desired prey, escape was impossible. It was a potent ability, one of many he possessed.   
  
'IF THAT BASTARD MALDIS HADN'T ATTACKED ME, I'D HAVE KILLED MAGGEDON WITHIN A CENTURY.'   
  
Still, he had things to be grateful for. Imprisoned for two millenia he had refined his feeding to a level greater than most of his race imagined, gaining sustenance from wars, plagues, and random cruelty. 'I'VE SUPPED WELL OVER THE LAST TWO THOUSAND YEARS. AND NOW, I WILL HAVE MY GREAT FEAST.'   
  
  
  
Suddenly, something tugged at the edge of Choas's perception. He turnt his attention to it immediately, using senses sharp even for his race. Choas smiled to himself. 'SO MAGEDDON COMES TO THIS WORLD, DOES HE? I THINK HE HAS A SURPRISE IN STORE FOR HIM.'   
  
Choas glanced at the stream, and watched as his eyes blaze bone-white for a second. Then he resumed his former appearance. Mageddon must think he held the advantage. It had beed four thousand years since they last met, and Choas had a great deal of catching up to do.   


Mister_S

_____  


******   
  
It was almost tragic, thought Mageddon, that so many species always looked at the stars and wondered what glories those pinpoints of light beheld. They should have concentrated on the darkness between the stars: the darkness and the things hidden in it.   
  
The trip before him was long, even with his power, but he would get there eventually. A touch, fingertip-soft, brushed against his consciousness. So, one of them knew of his approach. No matter.   
  
Meanwhile, leagues away, Rockne sat, unaware of the thing that approached. That damnation was coming like a coldy screeching wave. A wave with bone-white eyes.   


Ooshati  
____  
  
...Not all on Rockne were unaware of the approach of the malevolent tide, though... Zhaan had felt the first warnings, like a roll of distant thunder in the great distance. She felt the force of a great unbalancing come near, then retreat quietly sliding back and waiting.   
  
So great was the sweep of the amorphous cloud of hate that she had almost fainted when it passed over her. She doubled over and her knees had grown weak. Zhaan righted her self, balanced her hand on the wall of the medical chamber's corridor and gathered her control. She braced and pulled a loose shawl across her shoulders and remained still for moment. Reaching with her mind to her companions, seeking their thoughts.   
  
She could feel that John and Aeryn were in grave danger, but somehow a purely good essence had protected them and was still guarding them, for now. D' Argo and Chianna too, had made contact with another like Zhaan, a healer, and more than he appeared.   
  
But the danger was great...she could still feel it ...the putrid, vile thing or things nearing.   
  
Still the barriers of her mind had held, she was stronger than before...but she would need help.   


Annisette 

____  
  
  
  
  


=====  
  


Crais's ship dropped into high Orbit around the planet Rockne, synchronized over the vast sweep of swamp and wetland that made up the River Delta. Although he didn't see Moya, he knew she must be nearby. Pilot would have hidden her well, behind a moon, or in a dust cloud. He would take care of the ship later, after he had settled his score with Crichton. He called out three prowlers to find the Hynerion, and himself took the Command Lighter, with Malignan'Ci his unwanted guest, beside him.   
  
  
  
The swamp was hotter then he would have liked, a fact which Malignan'Ci seemed to find amusing. And the Delta Swamp Resort sprawled over hectares of murky water, reaching creeper, quicksand, and venomous indigenous life. And, had he mentioned hot? It was very hot. Crais pulled at the neck of his peacekeeper uniform; he could already feel the sweat trickling down his body beneath the leather-like composit armor.   
  
  
  
"Tell me again, why are we looking for the Hynerion?" Malignan'Ci asked, stepping over a hump of quivering mud from which a pair of indignant eyes peered at him before disappearing with a splash of the unseen body they were attached to.   
  
  
  
"The Hynerion will know where the others have gone. While they have an entire planet to choose from, the Hynerion has only the Delta Swamp Resort as an option. "   
  
  
  
"Ah," and you plan to extract the information you need how?"   
  
"Painfully," Crais said between teeth gritted qround an unpleasant smile.   
  
  
  
They had reached the cavernous hollow tree that served as a front desk for the Delta Swamp Resort. A sentient lizard with sharp teeth and quick fingers sat on a flat rock next to a comm link sealed against moisture, and eyed them warily. He didn't ask what a Sebacean was doing in the hottest part of the planet. He knew better than to ask a Peacekeeper anything except: "What can I do for you?"   
  
  
  
"I am looking for a Hynerion who came to you within the past three days."   
  
  
  
"Ah, yes, here it is," the lizard informed him after a moment of searching in his database. "He is in the pleasure baths--"   
  
  
  
With a look of disgust he didn't bother to hide, Crais took the offered map. "you are here" was printed next to an X, and the lizard had marked a second X in the swamp, with a dotted line path between the two. He called his teams, and waited while they surrounded the pleasure baths and brought the deposed Hynerion monarch to him.   
  
  
  
"What do you want?" the Dominar asked in a sulky voice.   
  
  
  
"Crichton," Crais replied. "Give us Crichton, and you may go free. Refuse, and I will enjoy squeezing the information out of you."   
  
  
  
"I believe he said something about the beach--he was on about waves or something."   
  
  
  
"The creature is lying." Malingnan'Ci interrupted. Crais gave him a long-suffering look.   
  
  
  
"I know that," he said, and then ordered his peacekeepers, "Take him to the ship. I'll deal with him soon.--too soon, for your comfort, Hynerion," he added, then turned away as if the Dominar meant nothing to him.   
  
*******   
  
  


_____  


Choas the Unavoidable sat in the smoldering ruins of what had once been a prosperous village, and chuckled to himself. 'THE MIGHTY MALDIS, DEFEATED BY MERE MORTALS.' He glanced around at the bodies of the villagers. 'WERE IT NOT SO AMUSING, I'D ALMOST CRY.'   
  
Like all of his race, Choas possessed the ability to glance into the past. It was an ability which he was very fond of using. Choas thought for a moment. It seemed that Maldis's vanquishers were here now. And with Maggedon, and Malignan'Ci both coming here-- the opportunity was to great to miss. Closing his eyes (an action that was repeated by the now plentiful eyes on his cloak) Choas contacted the mind of John Crichton.   
  
Wacha glanced at the cave entrance and shivered. He was struck by a sensation of immediate and great chill. It wasn't from the ice and snow-- he was a Ourganian,and these conditions were natural, even preferable to his kind. No, the cold came from some amazing sense of ill ease.   
  
Wacha looked at the cave entrance again, making sure it was empty. "I'm going to insist on double pay for this job," he thought, then went back to sleep.   
  
Crichton moaned in his sleep, than awoke. He glanced at his companions, to make sure they were okay. It was then he realized that a figure wearing a blood-red robe covered with-- jewels, maybe?-- was sitting at the fire. "Who the hell are you?" he said, sleepily.   
  
"YOU ARE JOHN CRICHTON," said the cloaked figure, in a voice that sounded like it was coming from the very rocks in the cave.   
  
"How'd you know that?" shouted Crichton, snapping to total consciousness, already fearing he knew the answer.   
  
"AS ANOTHER OF RACE, ONCE PUT IT, YOUR LANGUAGE LACKS THE TERMS TO EXPLAIN HOW I KNOW. I SIMPLY WISHED TO AND IT WAS SO."   
  
John looked at the stranger, trying to make out his face. Black hair, mustache-- was his mouth moving as he spoke? Something in the way he talked reminded him of someone else he met, someone else for whom power was wishing.   
  
"Maldis." he said, half to himself.   
  
The figure chuckled. "CLEVER, CRICHTON. I CAN SEE HE UNDERESTIMATED YOU. YES, I AM OF HIS SPECIES. INDEED, WE ARE OLD AQCUAINTANCES."   
  
John stared at the figure, watching him as he sat up and moved around the cave. His face refused to come into focus, always staying in shadows no matter where he went.   
  
"So," he said, "you gonna eat my brains as vengence?"   
  
The figure laughed. "HARDLY. WE MAY BE OF THE SAME SPECIES, BUT WE WERE NOT WHAT YOU WOULD CALL FRIENDS. QUITE THE OPPOSITE, IN FACT.   
  
"NO, CRICHTON, I AM HERE TO WARN YOU-- MALDIS MOVES AGAINST YOU EVEN NOW."   
  
John stared at the figure in disbelief. "No, no way, we killed him--"   
  
"YOU DISPERSED HIM," replied the figure. "YOU DID NOT KILL HIM. INDEED, BEINGS OF YOUR NATURE CAN NOT KILL THOSE OF OURS-- WITHOUT HELP."   
  
Crichton watched him warily. "What kind of help?"   
  
The figure plucked something from its robe. It glowed red a moment, then became a knife. "THIS DAGGER CONTAINS A FRACTION OF MY POWER. IT WILL ALLOW YOU TO KILL THE SERVANT MALDIS HAS SENT AGAINST YOU." The figure handed it to him. "NOTE MY WORDS, KILL.' THE DEATH YOU CAUSE THIS CREATURE, WILL BE PERMANENT, AND LASTING. THIS WILL NOT DESTROY MALDIS, BUT WILL WEAKEN HIM, SEVERELY."   
  
Crichton accepted the dagger, carefully. "Why should I trust you? I mean, you're the same type of thing he is, a vampire."   
  
"YES, I AM, BUT I TOO WISH TO SEE MALDIS DEFEATED. THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY FRIEND,' IS HOW YOUR RACE PUTS IT, I BELIEVE. GOODBYE, JOHN CRICHTON. I AM SO GLAD WE CAME TO THIS-- ARRANGEMENT."   
  
John awoke then. "Just a dream," he thought. Beyond the cave entrance, the snow still fell. No one could have reached them in this weather. Then he saw the knife he held in his hands, the knife with what looked like an eye in the pommel...   


Mister_S

_____  


******   
  
The driver told the doctor they could not leave yet; command central had ordered him to wait. As yet, he did not know the reason why. The delay gave Zhaan time to join them. "Something is vitally wrong in the cosmos," she said, "And, as usual, it has something to do with Crichton."   
  
Dargo simply grunted his lack of surprise. The alien doctor, angered by the delay, however, complained, "We need to leave NOW time is crucial".   
  
The driver flinched; he knew the doctor to be a placid man dedicated to his work, but when angered anyone in his way had to watch out. Standing up the driver said quietly " I have my orders."   
  
At the same moment the outer doors to the craft opened. A figure in a long black cloak entered followed by 4 guards, 2 of which were carrying boxes. As the group entered, the ski resort operator muttered `uh o' and moved to leave.   
  
One of the guards grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the cloaked figure. The other guards closed the doors and started to hand out heavy cloaks, and ordered the driver to make way immediately.   
  
D'Argo caught a scent from the figure. It excited him, he had caught the same scent on the farm earlier but did not know whom it belonged to. Thinking the figure was a male giving him these strange feelings made him feel a little embarrassed, so he turned and busied himself with helping the guards distribute the cloaks.   
  
Leaning on the shuttle wall for support, Zhaan felt a presence close by. She was not sure what, but it helped her feel calmer. She thought to herself, is this presence the help I need?' She sensed that maybe it was.   
  
****   
  
When the shuttle reached the ski resort, the guards pushed the resort operator into a cabin and the cloaked figure followed.   
  
Inside the figure spun around "Bendral, I want an explanation" the figure said. Slender hands came from beneath the cloak and removed the hood, revealing a lovely woman with long dark brown hair. She removed the cloak, setting it on a chair nearby and straightened the swords on her hip and back.   
  
Bendral looked worried. She came up to him, he was shorter than she, though she was not a large woman, standing at about 5'6.   
  
Bendral had a lot of respect for the head of security. She had helped turn this planet around and trained the guards in fighting skills surpassed by none. He knew she could kill him with one blow faster than he could blink. He shuffled nervously" I, I, I'm sorry Cali"   
  
The woman's eyes flared with anger."I know you are sorry, Bendral."   
  
She raised her voice. "I said I want an explanation. You are supposed to report the presence of any Sebaceans to me. Why did you not do so?"   
  
Bendral looking at the floor. "I thought I could take care of it myself. You were at the farm. I know you enjoy your time there; I did not want to disturb you."   
  
"Oh really, and how did they end up ice pops? Is the warning system not working?"   
  
He looked nervous. "No. Yes, it is working fine, they had no warning bands"   
  
"What do you mean, no warning bands"   
  
Cali was getting very annoyed. "Is this another of you attempts to `take care of things yourself?' B   
  
endral shifted his feet. "Y,Yes. I thought they might get into an accident and not be a problem"   
  
Cali was furious with the little man. She paced the floor, yelling at him. "I thank you for your consideration towards me. But you were very wrong in what you have done. Not only have you put 2 people's lives at risk, but have risked the entire planet.   
  
"Do you think if Sebaceans disappear no one will care? There would be an investigation; the planet would be crawling with peacekeepers. We would end up with war, hundreds of people killed, destroying our entire community.   
  
"Or were you thinking of bargaining with the Peacekeepers? Say like trading me or some others for peace?"   
  
Bendral jumped at her words. "No, No Cali. I would never betray you. No one on this planet would." He was shaking "please don't think that. I was really dumb, I acted without thinking".   
  
Cali relaxed. "Thank you, I am glad to hear that. I believe your words, Bendral. But you will have to face the council, you have endangered lived and broke several laws."   
  
Zhaan joined D'Argo in the control room; he had moved closer to the cabin door, so he could hear what was going on. He looked at Zhaan with a puzzled expression, saying, "A woman is shouting at the resort op. Perhaps she is their leader. No, a female can't be their leader. But she hold some kind of command position"   
  
One of the guards overheard D'Argos' comments " you are right, she is not our leader; it is a council that are our leaders. Cali is the head of security, the council listen to her, She is not a female to cross"   
  
D'Argo grunted. "Hmph!, female security chief,what kind of place is this?"   
  
The guard laughed as the cabin door opened. "Maybe you'll learn something."   
  
Cali stepped out of the cabin and started to walk to the command station, but stopped and turned to Zhaan. Looking Zhaan in the eye Cali spoke softly.   
  
"Greeting, Delvian. I am Calista, head of security here on Rockne" and bowed her head keeping eye contact with Zhaan.   
  
"Greeting Calista, I am Zhaan, Delvian Priestess"   
  
Cali smiled " yes, I have sensed your presence here. We will talk later." She touched Zhaan's arm. "But first we must rescue these people"   
  
Zhaan felt a charge at Cali's touch, she knew this was the presence she had felt earlier. But still the evil one loomed in the distance, a shadow crossed Zhaan's face as she thought of it   
  
"Fear not Zhaan, all will be well" Cali said turning and bumping into D'Argo.   
  
D'Argo had moved closer to her, his senses running wild. This woman's scent was driving him nuts and he was getting annoyed with himself for not controlling his reaction   
  
D'Argo stepped back muttering "Sebacean bitch", thinking what the frell is going on.'   
  
Cali's eyes flared angrily. " Careful who you insult stranger, for I have done nothing to you, to cause you to reference me to a female dog, and, FYI, I am not Sebacean." She turned away quickly, moving to the control area.   
  
D'Argo started to say something but stopped with his mouth open. He wasn't prepared for the come back she gave, and the beautiful sight of her. She had looked him straight in the eyes, he had felt like he was drowning, her eyes were beautiful, a dark brown, with long curling lashes. Her skin was smooth and slightly tanned. She wore none of the face paints so many females of various species liked to wear. He liked that.   
  
He was thinking, she looks like a Sebacean, but says she is not. What the frell does FYI' mean? She has a strange accent, and a dog: what is a dog? She talks as oddly as Crighton.'   
  
He looked at her standing by the command consul. Great body, not very strong looking but he could tell very fit. Wearing swords? Just plain blades not duel purpose like his. In fact, he noticed she bore no firing weapons at all. Odd, he thought, for chief of security, no guns on any of the guards.   
  
She had long daggers in each of her boots, a belt that held many small dagger-like objects in it, a sword on her left side and one on her back. He could not see much of the sword on her back as it was hidden by her long hair. He would later learn the swords she carried were those of the Samurai. He had already realized she was the source of the scent that was driving him crazy.   
  
Zhaan moved towards D'Argo, smiling. he reached up and gently closed his mouth, saying "D'Argo your drooling."   
  
D'Argo ,a little embarrassed, reluctantly broke his gaze from Cali and looked at Zhaan "what is she?"   
  
"I don't know, but she has some powers, I can sense them. And these people seem to have a lot of respect for her".   
  
Cali asked the driver "what is our ETA?"   
  
"Approximate * of an arn, this storm is worse than predicted, there is another close behind. We will have a window of about an arn to find them and get out" he replied.   
  
Cali told him they were most likely in the caves above the ridge. They had lost Whacha's locator signal going in that direction.   
  
"Are the sensors picking anything up yet?" she asked.   
  
"No, the storm is messing everything up; we are having to use manual directional instruments. If they are on the ridge it will be at least an arn"   
  
"Ok. Pass by where we lost Whacha's signal first. Let me know when we get close"   
  
Cali turned to a guard at her side and asked "is the team ready?"   
  
He moved saying" I'll make sure they are".   
  
Cali turned around and spotted Chiana slumped in the corner "what happened to her?"   
  
"She was being uncooperative and the big male hit her, " said the Doc as he moved towards Chiana.   
  
"Take her to the med section and take care of her."   
  
The doc scooped Chiana up and took her through a door. When they were gone, Cali moved toward the cabin, motioning Zhaan and D'Argo inside. She closed the door behind them and asked them to sit down. She sat on the edge of a desk with her arms folded.   
  
She looked at Zhaan saying "Am I right in the assumption that the three of you are together?"   
  
Zhaan nodded   
  
"So tell me how you came to be on this rescue; guests are not usually permitted on these mission due to the dangers. And you"-- she look at Dargo--"Not cooperating , so you knocked her out? Not a nice way to treat one of your friends"   
  
D'Argo jumped up. "She is not one of my friends, and it's none of your business"   
  
Cali stood up; the top of her head only came to D'Argos' chin. She showed no fear of him, though she could tell he was a strong warrior   
  
"It IS my business. You are guests here; I expect you to behave accordingly. We do not tolerate violence here"   
  
Zhaan stepped in between Cali and D'Argo. "Chiana was trying to cause a problem that could cost these people their lives. Sometimes it is the only way to deal with her"   
  
"Ok, I am protective of people here," Cali said, "Especially the weaker ones. Don't keep it as a habit. Lets start over."   
  
They all sat again, D'Argo amused at this woman having the guts to stand against him. He was always impressed by a strong woman, but usually they turn out to be too controlling, which he hated.   
  
Zhaan told Cali that the people to be rescued were part of their crew.   
  
"That explains a lot." Cali looked at D'Argo . "Do you have a name, or do you like to keep it a secret?" she smiled a little at him.   
  
He replied "Yes, I am Ka D'Argo," puzzled at her change in attitude.   
  
"Greetings, Ka D'Argo, I am Calista. Tell me were are you from? I have not met one of your species before; some similar, Ilonics, they are similar to you. Nice people actually."   
  
She had relaxed her position and was checking D'Argo out. She was thinking what a great physique he had, and very interesting eyes.   
  
D'Argo almost felt embarrassed; fortunately, Luxans don't blush,. Her scent was getting to him again, and the way she looked at him. "I am a Luxan warrior, the Ilonics are a cousin race"   
  
"I have heard of the Luxan warriors, I have always been curious to meet one." She smiled at him.   
  
"what about you?" Zhaan asked " you say you are not Sebacean, but you look like one"   
  
"Yes, a problem I run into from time to time. I am not Sebacean" not fully answering Zhaans' question, she asked: "Your friends-- Whacha's report was a little curious, he said the male that had enlisted his help, `doesn't smell right', is how he put it" "   
  
that's for sure" D'Argo said with amusement.   
  
Zhaan shot D'Argo a look that said shut up. "I am not certain what you mean" said Zhaan.   
  
Cali got up "Whacha has a very good sense of smell, that is what makes him good at his job. If he says he doesn't smell right, there is something you two are not telling me"   
  
Zhaan looked down trying to avoid Calis' eyes   
  
"I can get the truth without your help" Cali said warningly "what is it?"   
  
Zhaan sighed, she had sensed Cali had mind probing powers so told her "John is not Sebacean, he is a human"   
  
" Thank you for being honest with me. A male from Earth, this could get interesting"   
  
Both Zhaan and D'Argo looked up with surprise;she knew of Erp, and said it correctly.   
  
"You know of Erp?" Zhaan asked Cali.   
  
Cali laughed " Strangely enough yes, I know earth well; I once lived there"   
  
Zhaan was amazed " But how? When? John said Erp does not have the technology to travel great distance in space, and he also told me Erp beings do not have powers similar to mine." Zhaan was becoming erratic.   
  
"Calm down Zhaan. What he told you is true, but also not true. Some of us have powers similar to yours, but usually not controlled. I had external help with mine"   
  
D'Argo groaned "another as strange as Crighton, what did I do to deserve this torture?"   
  
Cali spun around to D'Argo "You know ,D'Argo, you are doing a great job of agitating me today. What is it about you?"   
  
She moved closer; he could feel the warmth of her body close to him and her scent stronger   
  
"Why to liken me to another? Just because we are the same species, does not make me like him. You continue to insult me, yet you do not know me, why?"   
  
D'Argo spluttered "yes, you are right, I had no intent to insult you" D'Argo was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth, Luxans don't apologize, but here he was apologizing to this woman. She was having an effect on him.   
  
"I will let it pass this time." she stroked the side of his face and smiled " please try not to insult me so much."   
  
D'Argo felt like an electrical charge went through his entire body when she touched him; he liked the feeling   
  
"I like your eyes, they tell a lot of you" she said softly.   
  
"th, thanks" D'Argo shifted not wanting to break contact with her, but felt he must.   
  
She stood back. "D"argo would you go to the control room and find out what our ETA is please?"   
  
D'Argo got up " Certainly" not sure if he wanted to get out of this situation or not. Females did not usually get his pulse racing with so little effort.   
  
Zhaan was smiling to herself.   
  
"what is it, Zhaan?" Cali asked   
  
"I think D'Argo is attracted to you"   
  
"But he insults me all the time" Cali replied   
  
"I don't think he means to. I have never seen him like that" said Zhaan shaking her head.   
  
" Yes, he is acting a bit like a bowl of Jell-O" laughed Cali.   
  
"what is Jell-O?, I have heard John make reference to it before"   
  
"It is a gelatinous sweet treat we have on earth."   
  
Zhaan laughed " this is going to get interesting".   
  
" D'Argo is quite impressive, is he attached?"   
  
" What do you mean by attached?"   
  
"Wife, girlfriend"   
  
"Oh a mate. No, none that I know of."   
  
"really." Cali smiled secretly.   
  
Just then a message came through from the driver " we are almost there Cal, approaching the caves right now"   
  
"OK I am on my way. Ready the team." Cali looked at Zhaan. "Cross your fingers and start hoping."   
  
Zhaan looked puzzled and followed Cali, not sure what crossing her fingers had to do with anything, but knew what hope was.   


Shiwa

_____  


*************   
  
As Cali, the doctor, Chianna, D'argo, and Zhann walked to the hovercraft, a short, slightly bald figure in purple robes ran towards them.   
  
"Hey, Cali!!" it shouted. It was humanoid, like Cali, vaguely Sebaecian, and probably male.   
  
Cali stared at the man with a look of mild disgust. "What is it, Hul?" she muttered.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you, something very bad is going to happen." said Hul.   
  
"What?" asked Cali.   
  
"Well, I don't really know. I was just taking a shower, and then it occurred to me that something unbelievably horrible was going to happen. I said to myself, well, I'll just tell Cali, that's what I'll do.' Can't say I've been keeping it to myself that way, can you?"   
  
Cali turnt to the visitors and gestured towards the small man. "I'd like you to meet Hul Vrink, Rockne's resident seer."   
  
"This little... introduction is a waste of time." Dargo said, "Someone should be trying to get news to Rygel of our search."   
  
"Rygel the XVI?" said Hul.   
  
"Yes." said Zhann, somewhat amazed.   
  
"Dominar of over two hundred worlds?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"A little froggy fellow, in a hoverchair?"   
  
"Yes-- you know him?" asked Zhann.   
  
"Know who?"   
  
"Rygel!" shouted D'argo.   
  
"Who's Rygel?" asked Hul, somewhat puzzled.   
  
"We just mentioned him." said D'argo.   
  
"Did you? Well, I can hardly be expected to know him now, can I? I mean, I can't expect you to know Cali, director of Security now, can I?"   
  
D'argo decided to ignore that last bit.   
  
"You descibed him in minute detail."   
  
"I did? Must have been thinking of someone else. It's very hard to keep a train of thought when you're temporally discombulated."   
  
Chianna looked at the little fellow, amused. "Temporally what?" she asked.   
  
"Discombulated. My sense of time is all mixed up. It's like this dugo fruit." Here he grabbed a piece of fruit from a dish. "Now this dugo fruit is time. Now, you take it and cut it in half--" here he performed said action,-- "and that's what-- no wait, that's not it.."   
  
With that Hul Vrinks sucked the juice out of the dugo fruit and turnt to Cali. "Cali, I've got to tell you. Something very bad is going to happen." Cali sighed. "Come with us, Hul. You can tell me on the way."   
  


  
  
  
  


=====  
  


Choas the Unavoidable paused for a moment. 'THAT'S ODD...' he thought. The overwhelming forces of Maggedon and Malignan'Ci, chaneling Maldis, had blocked them out, but... yes, there were forces here. He got a fix on them.   
  
'A PA'HU, 10TH LEVEL. AHH, YES, MALDIS'S OTHER 'SLAYER'... AS I RECALL SHE WAS ONLY A 9TH LEVEL THEN... ANOTHER ONE, A WILD TALENT. POWERFUL, BUT A LITTLE UNDISCIPLINED... FROM EARTH...' Choas chuckled to himself. 'IMAGINE THAT. SHE'S HAD TRAINING, THOUGH...'   
  
Here Choas paused for a second. He was a cunning man, and he disliked mysteries. 'PERHAPS-- NO, SOMETHING IS BLOCKING MY DIVINATIONS ABOUT HER PAST. I'LL HAVE TO READ HER THOUGHTS DIRECTLY, THEN... ANOTHER, A HEALER... HE'LL CRACK WITH LITTLE DIFFICULTY... AND... SOMETHING ELSE... SOMETHING VERY POWERFUL... BUT HARD TO SENSE...' Choas looked out at the horizon. 'I WILL DEAL WITH THEM, EVENTUALLY. BUT NOW, I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT.'   
  
And with that Choas continued to prepare for the coming of Maggedon.   
  
*********   
  
Mageddon raced through space. Soon, he thought, very soon. Shortly he would be on the planet Rockne, to teach a lesson to those quarelling fools, Choas, and Maldis. Soon, he would feast upon their essences. Perhaps he'd even allow a few people on the planet to live. He was in a charitable mood.   
  
*******   
  
Meanwhile, on the transport that took Rygel to Crais's ship, Malignan'Ci fell forward, wincing in pain. "No," he thought, "it can't be."   
  
But Malignan'Ci knew there was no uncertainty about those sensations. The being who was suffering incarnate, the lord of the Ar, was heading for this planet. He would soon be here. Which meant he had to pursue his master's plan immediately. He could not afford to be here when the demon arrived.   
  
Crais glanced at his visitor, interested. For all his power, for all his might, this servant of Maldis could feel pain. That meant he could be beaten. Crais glanced at the stars, feeling for the first time, the glimmer of hope...   


Mister_S

_____  


************   
  
Malignan'Ci retreated to his quarters,where he began to summon his powers. First, he searched the world Rockne until he had found Crighton. His mind recoiled at the presence of his enemy RIGHT NEXT TO JOHN! He felt something else on John, something he couldn't place... Something with what felt like a piece of Chaos.   
  
Before his sworn enemy could respond, Malignan'Ci snatched John from the surface of the planet.   
  
**********   
  
Chaos felt something in the air. Turning, he had just enough time to realize that John was fading when his unwilling companion disappeared.   
  
The blade Chaos had given John clattered on a boulder.   
  
DAMN HIM! HE WHO SERVES MY ENEMY HAS TAKEN CRIGHTON TO A PLACE WHERE I CANNOT SEE OR FEEL HIM!,' raged Chaos.   
  
**********   
  
John gasped as the world went swimmy on him. Trying not to puke, he collapsed on a floor. Gasping for his breath, he realized that he was surrounded by cold. Cold... and a stench. A stench of something stale. Rotten.   
  
He looked up and saw he was onboard Moya. But Moya was different. Cursing under his breath, he muttered, "Damn it, this better not be another Moya dimensional screw-up. I really don't want to go back to the red, yellow, and blue Moyas again." Then he yelled, "PILOT!"   
  
No answer. Not good.   
  
John started running towards the tier where Pilot's chamber was.   
  
Something about what Moya felt like right now reminded John of a haunted house.   
  
*************   
  
Malignan'Ci smiled, then vanished from his quarters.   
  
Gilina disappeared,too.   
  
Both of them reappeared onboard the dead Leviathan.   
  
**************   
  
Huffing and puffing with exertion, John wondered why the corridors had to be so damn LONG. He stopped outside of the chamber where Pilot sat.   
  
WHY DO I FEEL LIKE BODY SNATCHER PODS ARE GONNA BE IN HERE?', he mused, then almost laughed with bleak humor. IF THIS HAD BEEN A MOVIE, OR SOME KIND OF HIGHLY-RATED SCI FI SHOW, THE AUDIENCE WOULD BE SHOUTING, "JOHN! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Now,'   
  
John realized why those idiots in movies always DID "go in there". The same reason he did. They had no choice.   
  
**************   
  
John saw Pilot and opened his mouth. Then he shut it with a snap. It wasn't Pilot who sat in the chair in the center of the chamber, it was some lanky stranger with yellow eyes.   
  
And Gilina was with him.   
  
His thoughts raced furiously as he recalled the first time he had met her. It had been aboard the wrecked Zelbinion, and he had been somewhat taken with her. She had been gentle, innocent, like a dove. She had been the kind of girl John called a "sweetie pie".   
  
Now, faced with her again, those old feelings came back in a rush. He loved her, but he wasn't IN LOVE with her. Not like he felt with Aeryn. Not like... well, he still wasn't totally sure about that.   
  
"Gilina!", he cried hoarsly.   
  
"John!", she replied with strain, because the stranger had a clawed hand around her neck.   
  
John bristled and glared at this stranger. "You're Maldis' crony?"   
  
"Yes, Crighton. My master seeks words with you." He raised his arms and said, "How do you like my chariot? A living-dead Levithan. As humans say, 'who'da thunk?'"   
  
John felt queasy. A living-dead Leviathan? He didn't really want to think about that. So history was repeating itself. John was meeting Gilina on another dead ship. He clenched his fists and said, "Release her, and we'll talk."   
  
Malignan'Ci looked as if he'd tasted something nasty. "You are mistaken if yu think you are in a position to bargain. My master wants you. He also wants Zhaan." The stranger looked at Gilina and licked her cheek to her intense disgust. "This pretty one is merely an incentive."   
  
John was about to answer, when Malignan'Ci thundered, "WERE YOU REALLY SO FOOLISH TO THINK THAT THERE WAS ONLY ONE OF THE RACE THAT MALDIS WAS A PART OF?!!"   
  
John flinched and felt very cold. NO, he thought, OH DEAR JESUS, A WHOLE SPECIES OF THESE MONSTERS?   
  
"Yes, 'a whole species of these monsters.' You call us monsters. How unflattering." Then he grimaced and said, answering John's new thought, "NO, we're not gods either, Crighton. We're just extremely powerful."   
  
Shaking his head, he continued, "Gods indeed. I know that all creatures like me in your fiction say this, but I actually HAVE a life."   
  
John started, then remembered that Maldis had been able to read his mind, too. SWELL, HOW DO I SHIELD MYSELF AGAINST THIS GUY? I REALLY WISH THAT THE UNITY BETWEEN ME AND ZHAAN HAD TOLD ME HOW TO DO THIS.'   
  
Then, something shifted in his head.   
  
Malignan'Ci looked baffled, "Swell? That's all you have to say is swell? You CAN'T shield yourself against me."   
  
John sighed and wondered how the others were doing.   
  
"Your mind has gone blank, John Crighton, which should surprise no one. Chaos may have been impressed with your cognitive abilities, but I am not. Crais also is a bore. He clings to a slim hope that I can be defeated."   
  
Crais was here, too? Oh, this just got better and better. Then something occurred to John. HE HADN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MY CONCERN OVER THE OTHERS. EITHER HE DIDN'T CARE, OR...   
  
Or he hadn't read John's mind, then. Well, he HAD felt something shift...   
  
Maybe there was a chance, after all.   
  
**************   
  
On the planet, Zhaan flinched as an image from John's mind came to her consciousness. A SERVANT OF MALDIS? NO! IT'S TOO SOON! I CANNOT REAWAKEN THAT SAVAGE PART OF ME AGAIN AS I DID BEFORE!'   
  
Shivering, ZHaan wept for her soul and her fear that she would lose it. Then, she turned and went to warn the others.   
  
Wacha, on the other hand, was slightly worried about the disappearance of John.   
  
Meanwhile, Mageddon shreiked towards Rockne...   


Ooshati

___  
  
*******   
  
  
  



	3. 3

  
  
  


__Aeryn woke suddenly and bolted from the floor into a sitting position, The sudden movement making her head spin. She stood slowly upright, leaning heavily against the wall of the cave to support her.   
  
"John.." Aeryn croaked. She looked around the cave, panic begining to choke her.   
  
At the sound of her voice, Wacha abruptly stood from where he had been resting. He walked over to Aeryn, who was pressing her forehead to the cold stone, attempting to stop the cave from spinning.   
  
"Where..is..John" Every word was labored, as if moving her mouth took all the strength she had.   
  
Wacha sighed, partly out of frustration with the peacekeeper for continually trying to get up, and with his lack of ability to answer her. "He dissapeared, I dont know where he is.."   
  
At first he thought the woman was going to pass out, the way that she slumped to the ground. But as quikly as the thought came, it went. For Aeryn looked up then with such a fevered determination, he was almost frightened.   
  
Aeryn shakely got back on her feet and stumbled over to where her now dried black ski clothes lay. She stripped as quikly as she was able and tried to get dressed.   
  
Wacha was amazed that she could even stand, never the less get dressed in her condition 'She shouldnt even be alive' he thought. "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
She looked up at him, almost swaying with fever, but more determined than he had ever seen anyone look. "Im going to find him."   


aerynluv

_____  


"Your going to... what?" asked Wacha doubtfully.   
  
"I'm going to find him. And you're not stopping me," replied Aeryn, giving Wacha a glare that might have cracked stone, if not for her fever, which made it pretty ferocious nonetheless.   
  
"Don't be a bloody fool," snorted Wacha with exasperation. "You've somehow acquired a fever despite my care. I don't care if the blizzards died down a bit, your clothing isn't going to last you, especially if it's torn like that. If you go outside alone, you'll die, and then not only will my skill as a survivalist have failed, but my purse will be devoid of needed credits.   
  
"First, you rest, and recuperate enough so that you don't go fainting on me. Then we, yes we, go together to find your Crichton, who will have to shell out some more credits, not only for dissapearing but for causing you more stress and therefore delaying your recovery.   
  
"I don't care if you're a peacekeeper, I wouldn't care if you're the grand ruler of the universe, because I know these parts like the back of my paw, and even the grand ruler of the universe needs help sometimes, especially if she has a fever. Now sit."   
  
Maybe it was the fever after all, or maybe it was Wacha's undaunted orders to an obvious peacekeeper, but Aeryn sat. Not without another look that sent little tickles of ice into Wacha.   
  
Wacha pretended not to notice and continued making a herbal tea. "And I'm not messing with that knife he left either! Obvisouly you don't have any form of credits or anything of value on you right now, and your still recoving, so I'm not going to hound you for my payment. For now.   
  
"Believe me, I'm in need of credits and new supplies, that's the only reason why I walked up to Crichton when I saw him trying to kill himself with worry-panic, and it's the only barrier between you and the worst of Sebacian hypothermia aftermath!" declared Wacha. Again.   
  
Aeryn vaugely wondered why he kept bringing the subject up. She smiled inwardly, and commented, "Once I recover, I can contact my ship, and get my payment from there."   
  
Wacha didn't bother turning around, but instead shoved a cup of the warm liquid in her direction, and began making some sort of stew from dried fish and whatnot. "He's the one who made the deal, he's paying, I'm making sure he's paying by finding him. Now rest. And torture yourself on moral issues and the whereabouts of Crichton when you're able to stand without supporting yourself on the walls."   
  
Aeryn smiled a little, and sipped the fragrant tea. But in truth, she could as much stop worrying about John and everyone else as she could make her heart stop beating. Her eyes drifted towards the blade, the one curiosly shaped, with those odd glinting... things in the handle. Even she, who was probably not even a first level Pa'u, could feel an aura pulsating from it. It was a thing of power. The peacekeepers had never said such, but she knew that use of such power more often than not ended in sorrow.   
  
Aeryn wondered whether she should throw it outside into the snow.   


AkaiHato

_____  


"Finally", Dargo said as the vehicle pulled out of the resort. It was large. John would have said it looked like something out of G.I. Joe.   
  
Chiana, having recovered, sat in the back with the doctor, still resenting being treated so roughly by Dargo. Dargo stared out into the great white wasteland.   
  
Cali placed her hand on his shoulder. "We will find your friends.", she said reassuringly. Her scent was overwhelming. It was all Dargo could do not to throw her to the ground and have his way with her. He just kept telling himself that he was a Luxan warrior and that he had self-control. Still it seemed just barely enough.   
  
Hal was standing in the middle of the craft muttering about something. Leaving no one to notice that Zhaan was mediating more feverishly than she ever had.   
  
  
  
After searching five of the seven caves nearest to where they had lost Wacha's signal, they finally discovered Aeryn and Wacha sitting next to a fire, drinking tea.   
  
"Where's Crichton?", Dargo asked, trying to sound disgusted. It didn't help hide his concern.   
  
"Don't know", Wacha says shrugging his shoulders, "He just disappeared."   
  
Zhaan and Chiana helped Aeryn into some new ski clothes at the back of the cave. Walking to the front of the cave, Chiana noticed a glimmer on the ground. Not being one to pass over a newfound treasure, she greedily snatched up the small dagger and tucked it in her belt.   
  
Cali looked at Wacha saying, "Don't worry, the resort will cover your expenses.   
  
"Come on, he couldn't have gotten far," she said to the others. She didn't know how wrong she was.   
  
They all returned to the hovercraft. Chiana, and the doctor tended to Aeryn. Dargo returned to his post at the front of the vehicle.   
  
Zhaan walked up to Cali. "I think I know where John is," she said, but Hul interupting, yelling, "Here it comes."   
  
All of a sudden, a giant boulder crashes in front of the hovercraft.   
  


Weapon0 

_____  
  
  
  


======  
  


The guards started to push the boulder away so they could leave, not such a big feat as D'Argo started shoving with them. Cali again asked Whacha what had happened. Whacha started to bounce around "He disappeared, when am I going to get my payment?" bounding around Cali's legs "they owe me lots of credits." Cali out her hand on Whacha's head "Don't worry about credits right now my friend this?". Whacha sat down allowing Cali to scratch his ear "Don't know. One time here: the next gone. Who knows" " You are sure he is gone?" "Yup!" Whacha yupped just like a dog " no scent, no track, just gone"   
  
Zhaan could feel something cold and dark close by, not certain what it was looking around she saw Chiani eying Calis' sword. She moved toward the girl, then froze the sensation became stronger as she neared Chiani. Cali came toward Zhaan " You feel it also?" "Y,Yes, what is it" Zhaan asked her. " I am not certain yet, but I think it has some thing to do with your friend" nodding toward Chiani. Zhaan moved to approach Chiani, but found she could not, the feeling overwhelmed her, close to making her pass out. Cali grabbed her arm, and said something Zhaan could not make out. Immediately she seemed to strengthen and could control the feeling. "Together" Cali said, Zhaan nodded. They both moved toward Chiani, she saw them and didn't like the look in their eyes. Started to run out of the cave. "Stop her" Cali shouted. A guard and Whacha moved at the same time, trying to dodge the guard Chiani fell over Whacha, the blade fell from her belt. Zhaan started to reach for the blade "Stop! No!" Cali pullled at Zhaan " don't touch it Zhaan. You cannot" Zhaan withdrew her hand quickly, puzzled at what Cali just said. She felt something bad from this blade. But not sure what.   
  
Doc saw the blade on the ground. He looked at Cali "Will be soon" "Yes" she replies softly, looking at the Doc. This exchange puzzled Zhaan even more, D'Argo and the guards came back through the entrance. Wondering what was going on. D'Argo saying "no sign of him, the creature is right" " of course I am right" Whacha said, licking some of the wet snow off his paw. "Trust Crighton to screw it up" D'Argo growled. "It is beyond his control D'Argo" Cali said to him. D'Argo tried to read the scene before him, Chiani on the floor, Zhaan and Cali holding hands, but could not. The doc moved toward Zhaan and put his hand on her shoulder. D'Argo saw the blade and started to reach for it, "Wait!" Cali moved so quick she made D'Argo start, she grabbed his arm. " Don't touch it. Here" She turned with her back against him and took his hand. He could smell the light scent of herbs in her hair, it felt soft on his chin. His pulse raced. She squatted down pulling his arm, he relaxed allowed himself to go with her. He was enjoying the sensations she caused, when it hit him. Like an ice-cold punch to his mid section leaving his innards in turmoil. Cali had held his hand above the blade. He pulled away quickly. Not understanding what happened. Cali placed her hand on his chest, the icy turmoil he felt subsided. He looked at her. "what the frell was that?" "a fragment of what is to come" Cali told him. He saw many things in her eyes at that moment, calmness, fear he had trouble understanding, what he could not feel, see or touch. Zhaan was getting nervous at the goings on here, she understood some but not all. There was a good forces around, but a great darkness also, it make her shiver. She didn't need these mysteries. Cali motioned a guard to take the blade to the cabin, after Doc had said some words and waved his hands over it. He had placed a holding on the blade so it could not pass it's evil on to another. Thee boulder having been cleared, they all went back into the craft. Doc expressing a wish to check Aeryn out, making sure she was alright. She had protested saying "I'm fine. Leave me alone" worried about John.   
  
"Hul, where are you?" Cali looked around for him. The old seer hobbled out of the corner still munching on dugo fruit, juice dribbling down his chin, beard and robes. "Yuk, you are so gross" said Cali distastefully, she didn't particularly care for this beings company; but his powers would be needed. "That maybe, but you know you still love me" he replied chuckling." " Come in the cabin you old fool" said Cali laughing and shaking her head "There are things that need to be tended to, Zhaan, you also please" she said turning to Zhaan. Zhaan moved towards the cabin 'Don't let Hul touch that blade either. He knows better but get a little foolish at times" Zhaan nodded and disappeared through the door. Thinking this is getting stranger by the moment.   
  
Chiani wandered around the command area, flirting with the driver and some of the guards, thinking about the sword Cali wore on her back, it had a delicate carving with much detail on the handle. It looked to worth a good price, she was thinking of how to get it. Aggravated that they had taken the small dagger, it had been HER prize Cali walked over to her, "How is the face there" lifting Chiani's chin to look at the large bruise on her jaw. "ouch!" Cali exclaimed " You big bully" looking at D'Argo. Her look made D'Argo feel a little odd, she had a strange effect on him. " It's Ok, Doc put something on it" Chiani replied scowling at D'Argo, who scowled back. "Go stay with Aeryn please and ask Doc to come to the cabin" Cali asked Chiani. "Why should I" Chiani replied in her cocky fashion. "Because I asked, your help is need" "I don't want to" Chiani looking sideways at D'Argo. "Go child, or shall I let D'Argo deal with you?" Cali looking at D'Argo with a mischievous look in her eye. D'Argo took his cue and started to move "I'm gone" Chiani said, putting her hand on her bruise; one bruise from D'Argo was enough for one day. She did not know what had transpired about D'Argo slugging her earlier. She kicked at D'Argo as she passed 'Yeh, you big bully" and skipped out of D'Argos way before he could get her.   
  
Cali entered the cabin, D'Argo started in behind her, there was her scent again. D'Argo was beginning to enjoy the feelings the smell of Cali induced. Cali stopped and turned, he almost crashed into her, she put her hand on his chest 'No, not you" "But Zhaan……" Cali cut him off "Zhaan is in no danger here, yet" an odd feeling of trusting her words came to D'Argo at her touch. Puzzled by the statement he asked "what do you mean yet?" "When the time is here, you will know" she replied, her hand still on his chest. "Excuse me" the doc, said from behind D'Argo, he was mystified as to what she was talking about, he moved to allow the Doc to pass. The door closed.   
  
  
  
The craft moved back down the slopes towards the hospital, D'Argo had not been invited into the cabin. He stood outside with his arms folded like some Nubian guard, a deep leek on his face. Trying to figure out all what was going on, it had started to make his head ache. The guard who had spoken to him earlier came over to him.   
  
"So Ka D'Argo, what do you think of our Cali now?" he said with a gleam in his eye. "Nothing" D'Argo growled.   
  
"Bull!" the guard retorted "You are saying she doesn't interest you?' "That's none of your frelling business" D'Argo snarled at him, starting to get annoyed at the guards intrusion.   
  
"I am Petri" holding out his hand for a handshake. D'Argo recognized the gesture; something Crighton had shown him, he ignored it. "you know most of the males here would be glad to be in your position, but are not compatible with her. You are!" D'Argo had noticed most of the population seemed to be a reptilian/humanoid mixture.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." D'argo said.   
  
"She likes you. You hadn't noticed?" Petri grinned. "Nonsense" snorted D'Argo, Petris' last statement caught his interest, but didn't want him to know.   
  
"I know Cali well, she will never touch a male first, unless she is interested in him. But be cautious, she is not an easy prize to win." He slapped D'Argo on the shoulder and moved back to his station near the driver.   
  
D'Argo moved to the window, looking at the snowy 'scapes flying past, his thoughts flying as fast as the scenery before him. She had touched him, several times. He wasn't sure of this thing going on, he wanted her, that he was sure. But to win her! What the frell did that mean. He didn't play at 'winning' females attentions, but Cali was different somehow. His thoughts ran to fights; and battles his second favorite thing was good fight. "Frell" he muttered to himself. Turning his thoughts back to the situation with Crighton.   


Shiwa

_____  


***  
  
  
Malignan'Ci stared at Crichton, uneasy. He mustn't give away the game now. He was not show the human he was nervous. Still he could not deny the facts-- somehow, the human had SHIELDED his thoughts. Malignan'Ci worried. "If he manifests this power, what else might he be able to do?" And yet he dare not move against him. At the moment, Malignan'Ci was virtually powerless.   
The plan had been to lure Crichton to him, not to wrench him here. Such effort expended Malignan'Ci's power levels, weakening him severely. The power would come back in time. It would come back quicker if he fed. And yet, here was the great irony. The moment of feeding, while necessary to the Mur, and Ar, was also their greatest weakness. During their feeding, and for a short period afterward, the creatures were distracted, slow, weak.   
During a feeding, Zhann and Crichton had managed to disperse Maldis.   
Coming upon his foe during a huge feast, Maldis had been able to seize an advantage against an opponent he could not have defeated normally. "Khay'Hoss," thought Malignan'Ci.   
He caught himself. It was not good to think of this one. Khay'Hoss (ALWAYS by that name must you call him, he had been taught, never by his true one,) was among the Ar who could gain immediate entrance to a place if their true name was uttered. Another was Maldis. And another was the one streaking toward Rockne, even now...   
  
Maggedon felt out towards the tiny sphere. A million tiny minds were there-- but what was this he felt? Did a few of these pathetic mortals think that they could stand against this evil? He laughed to himself. (the wrong term for what he did. There is no right term for what he did.) Let them try. It would be amusing...   
  
Choas the Unavoidable (sometimes called Khay'Hoss, or even by the uneducated, Chaos,) sensed the presence of Maggedon. 'SOON. THIS DAY..."   


Mister_S

______  


******  
  
"Where did you get that bruise, Chiani?" Aeryn asked. She was worried about John, but she was still a peacekeeper, after all, and Chiani, while annoying, was a young girl.   
  
"Not you too!" Chiani complained. "That Cali woman just asked me the same question, and then looked at Dargo like she wanted to bang him into next week."   
  
"No one has the right to put their hands on you without your permission, Chiani," Aeryn assured her. "When we said you could stay with us on Moya, it was under the same conditions we all stay--that you would receive the protection of the crew, and not have to live in fear of senseless violence. Even if I were attracted to Dargo I wouldn't let him it you."   
  
The incident did remind Aeryn of something she had planned to do earlier, but in the usual way of things had been putting off. "You should know better how to protect yourself if you are attacked."   
  
That idea seemed to appeal to Chiani, so Aeryn cocked her head and said, "Come on. Who better to practice on than the big guy himself?"   
  
Chiani grinned. This was going to be fun.   
  
"Hey, Dargo," Aeryn said, "Could you come here a moment. I need to show Chiani something."   
  
"If you can teach her anything useful I will be amazed," Dargo sulked. He knew he'd been a bully, but he still wasn't ready to admit he'd been wrong.   
  
"The trick," Aeryn explained, "Is to move INSIDE his strike zone, like this--" She gestured to Dargo, and he obliged by striking out at Aeryn, who stepped closer to him instead of moving away.   
  
"This works every time." With that she grabbed Dargo by his shoulders, as close as if they were dancing, and brought her knee up between his legs.   
  
Dargo groaned, and his eyes rolled up in his head. As he started to keel over, she caught him again with her knee, this time on his chin.   
  
Aeryn looked down at the unconscious Luxan. "I guess Cali will have to wait for her assignation. Did you get that?"   
  
"I think so," Chiani grinned, touching the tender bruise on her jaw. "Do you suppose I need some practice?"   
  
"Not until he wakes up," Aeryn cautioned. "But certainly, if he lifts a hand to you again, it would be a good idea to practice on him."   
  
Just then Cali poked her head out of the cabin where she had been working. "Was that completely necessary?" she asked, looking down at DArgo.   
  
"He was a prisoner on our ship for murdering a Sebacean woman and attacking the peacekeeper who came to arrest him," Aeryn explained. "He claims not to be guiltly, but I find his story less than believable when he attacks the unarmed women from his own ship."   
  
"You have a point there," agreed Cali, who hadn't much liked abusive men on Earth and wasn't about to get involved with one a galaxy away. "Do you think he needs restraints, or will he behave himself when he comes to?"   
  
Aeryn shrugged. "He's generally on his best behavior around the crew.   
  
Cali nodded. It was amazing how unattractive--even repulsive--an abusive man was to her. "Get him out of my ship, then," she said, and went about her business.   


DocCamille

____  


****  
  
On the dead Leviathan, John began to form a plan. It was half-assed and didn't go too far ahead, but it was a start. But first, he had to test an idea.   
  
THE FIRST THING, thought John, WAS TO GET GILINA AWAY FROM THIS BASTARD. Malignan'Ci did nothing in response. John grinned inwardly, ALLL RIIIIIIIGHTTTT... John began to circle the both of them, and Malignan'Ci stared at him balefully.   
  
Malignan'Ci did not move Gilina in front of him as a shield, for he wanted to look confident and unstoppable to John. He spat at the human, "You can't attack me physically, you know. Not here, and not with corporeal power."   
  
John was as exhultant as the situation allowed him to be. HE THINKS I'M GONNA ATTACK HIM. THIS DIMWIT DOESN'T REMEMBER THAT I FOUGHT MALDIS LIKE THIS AND LEARNED MY LESSON. THAT'S FINE. AND "CORPOREAL POWER"? DOES THAT MEAN THAT THE DAGGER FROM THAT EYE FETISHIST IN THE CAVE MIGHT ACTUALLY WORK?   
  
Nearing Malignan'Ci, John faked a right hook. Malignan'Ci became dim, and John hurriedly pushed Gilina out of his grasp. "GO! RUN OUT OF HERE!"   
  
Gilina nodded and sprinted full-out. She turned a hard right and tore down a dark corridor. John followed her.   
  
Gasping, Malignan'Ci raged. DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! Then he whitened. Mageddon was nearly here. Malignan'Ci's grace period was almost up. Running at a reduced clip, he shreiked, "CRICHTONNNNNNNN!"   
  
**********************   
  
For the first time, John remembered his comm-badge and tapped it. He hadn't used it before, because he thought he was on Moya and it wasn't needed on Moya. It chirped into life.   
  
"Pilot!", he whispered urgently.   
  
"Yes, John. Where are you?"   
  
YESSSSS!, thought John. Then he spoke again. "Pilot, you see this ghost-Leviathan near the Peacekeeper ship?"   
  
"I noticed it, but I've hidden Moya. What...?"   
  
John shushed him and spoke, then told Pilot what he had in mind. Pilot confirmed that it would be tight, but feasable. "It all must be done out of view of the Peacekeeper ship."   
  
John almost cheered, "Thanks, big guy. I could kiss you now."   
  
"Oh, I rather hope not." With that, Pilot signed off.   
  
******************   
  
Gilina heard footsteps behind her and tensed herself. She was ready to leap to one side when John practically flew around the corner behind her.   
  
"John!", she cried. They hugged fiercely, like old friends long lost. They would have said something, but John grabbed her hand and began pounding down the corridor.   
  
"I can't tell you what I have planned. He can't read my mind, but he can read yours."   
  
She understood and concentrated on running.   
  
****************   
  
John and Gilina managed to make it to the dead ship's landing bay. John hated it, but he looked towards the open bay doors and saw the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen before.   
  
One of Moya's shuttles, remote-flown by Pilot, was bearing down on the open doors like there was no tomorrow.   
  
GOOD OL' PILOT CAME THROUGH. WONDER IF HE'D BE INTERESTED IN A JOB AT NASCAR WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER?, thought John, grinning. HE REALLY HAS THE PETAL TO THE FLOOR ON THAT BABY. I NEVER KNEW THEY COULD...   
  
The shuttle banked sharply at the last second and practically slammed into a skid across the ghost Leviathan's floor. The floor cracked, but did not collapse.   
  
John let out a rebel yell and he and Gilina fled up the now-unfolding entry ramp and into the cockpit. They sat down as the shuttle door closed, and the shuttle rose. John saw Malignan'Ci out of the main viewport and did something that felt damned good.   
  
He gave his tormentor the ol' Middle Finger Salute.   
  
As the shuttle spun, they both saw Malignan'Ci scream in impotent rage. Then the stars embraced the shuttle as Pilot flew them the hell outta there.   
  
***************   
  
On the dead ship, Malignan'Ci had no time to rage. Mageddon was too near. He sent himself over to Crais' ship. From there, he would be flown down to the planet. He didn't want Crais to know that he was too weak to go directly to Rockne.   
  
His body vanished from the landing bay of his chariot.   
  
It was a good thing for him that he'd left, too.   
  
**************   
  
Crais stared in shock at what his monitors told him. Since his sensors couldn't detect Malignan'Ci, or his dead ship, Crais had to rely on cameras and such. Sometimes they were unreliable. This time, he fervently hoped they were not.   
  
The dead ship was crumpling.   
  
*************   
  
Malignan'Ci rose gasping in Crais' private quarters and felt terror.   
  
The Ar Mageddon was HERE.   
  
***************   
  
Mageddon reached out and crushed the little skeleton ship with less than no effort.   
  
It's outer shell cracked and splintered. The three stern propulsion tendrils broke off and floated away, dropping bits of themselves as they spun in space. The inner decks collapsed and crumpled. The dead Leviathan shreiked in it's last agonies.   
  
*****************   
  
Pilot and Moya felt/heard the screams and winced. Then, another, all-too-brief message came from the dead ship before it fully died.   
  
The message sounded like a very tired "Thank you."   
  
*****************   
  
John sat back and sighed as the last of the disintegrating ghost ship disappeared from his sight. Tapping his comm-badge, he said, "Thanks a million, Pilot. It worked."   
  
Pilot's voice sounded almost amused. "That was an insane idea, Crighton. You tend to have a lot of them, and then you make them work somehow."   
  
John shrugged, "What can I say? It's part of the ol' human charm." He signed off and smiled at Gilina in relief. Then, his foot bumped a small crate. He kneeled down and reached into the crate.   
  
"What is it?", asked Gilina, wiping sweat from her brow.   
  
John pulled out a pair of working PK Pulse Pistols and gave one to her. "Something that we're gonna need real soon."   
  
He leaned over and grabbed another crate. This one held various metal parts and containers of chemicals. At her quizical look, John said, "Parts to make bombs left over when the captain of the oh-so-glorious Zelbinion dropped by for a visit."   
  
Her jaw dropped. "D-Durka? But how--"   
  
"Shhhh. We'll discuss this later, right now we have to help my friends." He turned to the controls and said, "We're not out of the woods yet, Little red Riding Hood. And it looks like there's one hell of a wolf at Grandma's house."   
  
They descended towards the planet.   


Ooshati

____  


*****  
  
Zhaan looked nervously at the blade on the desk, what was it, why not touch it. It was troubling her greatly. The room felt very cold, she was sure she could see here breath.   
  
"You know what this is?" she asked Hul. "Perhaps I do, Perhaps I don't" wiping fruit juice from his mouth with his sleeve.   
  
Cali and the Doc stood over the desk looking at the blade, Hul moved to the opposite side. Zhaan came next to Cali. "Well Hull, what do you think said the Doc?"   
  
"I think a lot of things, all the time. Of this, of that." Gesturing his arms around.   
  
Docs' eyes glared at him, "you know what I am talking about" the Doc had said darkly.   
  
"This could be, or maybe not" Hul chortled.   
  
"Hul, put your brain back in gear, and stop talking back asswards" Cali said a little agitated. "Is this part of what you have been ranting about?" She heard a commotion outside in the control room, she checked outside the door what happened.   
  
Hul, was flicking his fingers around, "Hmm, Is it, Isn't it, Is it, Isn't It"   
  
Zhaan quietly asked Doc "What is going on? Something to with this blade?" "I,I feel like the Cosmos as we know it is in grave danger." "You perceive well, young Priestess. But there is more than one enemy in store" Zhaan gave a little smile, but shuddered at the same time.   
  
Cali came back with a wicked grin on her face. "Your friend just got his reward, what goes around, comes around" she told Zhaan. Zhaan wasn't sure what she meant. She wasn't sure but felt the PK had been lying to her, for some part. This for now was more important.   
  
"So Hul?" Cali asked him again, still fidgeting he looks up at Cali "Can you not feel it?" He moved closer to her " You know this power, you have been still too long child", he giggled. He knew what was coming. "I know not of what you say, old seer" she turned to Doc, he was smiling at her "You know what needs to be done". "No, No it is not for me". Fear was starting to boil within her, she looked at Zhaan. Zhaan was mystified at what was transpiring here, but she understood the fear in Calis' eyes. She reached out to comfort her. Cali stepped back "No Zhaan, I thank you. But you must not take my fear" "Draw upon your essence Cali, you know how" Hul had said to her. "We cannot give you all your power" "We can only guide you, you must take what is yours" Doc took her hand. "Calm yourself". They had told her many times over the years, taught her many things. She had her grandmothers and mothers books, but never paid much heed.   
She had mental powers, given by the people that brought her to Rockne.They had told her, she was needed. She had thought at the time it was to help the people of the planet.   
*******   
The people were terrorized by the mining colonies, from nearby planets. She helped train the guards, passed on the fighting skills she had honed on earth. The peace-keepers had never bothered with the planet before, they were no protection. Until it became the resort, now prosperous and well visited. She had no great interest in the power she knew her ancestors possessed. She used the childish tricks her Grandmother had taught her before she had passed on, for this and that. She could feel many things, the light she followed gave her that. She loved life, and all around her. Her GM had taught that part of the way.   
"If harm none, Cali. Do as ye will child" Only if absolutely necessary she would actually harm somebody, kill if need be. She was a protector. She could hear the old woman's words. "There comes times you will need your power, and you will do harm, great harm. But you will use it to protect those that cannot protect themselves." Was this what they were talking about?   
  
Cali knew few could protect themselves of the wrath approaching them. It hit her. Like a punch, cold and dark, she felt it inside "Chaos", she whispered.   
  
"Go Calista Kaylana" said Hul dancing around, using her given names."Daughter of Karrena Kaylana, daughter of Balthor Kaylon, son of…….." "Shut up, Hul" Cali snapped at him.   
Still troubled she turned to Zhaan, "Do you know what this is?" She drew a pentagram on the table. "Yes, I am familiar with the symbol. But it is not of my way" "Yes I know, we need two more to cover point and center" Cali said "To here. Adail is coming. I feel her. We cannot do much yet. It would give us away too soon"   
Zhaan was not at all sure what was going on, she knew of the symbol. The magic and powers she had seen from this. She also knew this symbol was used by the followers of the darkness.   
  
  
She sensed that Cali was not one of them.   
  
Arriving at the hospital Aeryn got into another argument with Doc about her health "Aeryn, please. We may need you" Aeryn, Zhaan and Chiani went into the examining room. D'Argo stood in the corridor, scowling at Cali, she had not told Aeryn anything about knocking him out, he was mad at Aeryn for knocking him out. Pissed off at everybody. But, still Cali's scent, it had changed a little. Still the same but different, he recognized it. Fear. What the frell was she in fear of. He thought she was the butt kicker round here, it had seemed that way.   
  
Hul had gone to go 'clean up his act' as Cali had put it and meet with Adail, chattering to himself all the way. "Cali's here. Calis' there, no not here, she's everywhere"   


  
  
  
  
  


======  
  


"Doc, tell me I am wrong about this" " Sorry, Cal you are not wrong. Right on target as usual" he smiled and touched her. There are those that you need, and things to do. Go bring them into your essence." "Who!, I can't go round.." Doc cut her off, the stranger you will need him. "Oh come on Doc, no way. We don't have until doomsday. I cannot connect with the unwilling." "Show him Cali" "I can't" "Negative? This is not you" she did not want to be messing with Ka D'Argo right then. " But he is so, so…….." She sighed and stopped. She knew exactly what he was. That is what fascinated her Trying to show him how to see would be difficult. Not to mention what Aeryn had said. "You will need his strength Cali, he is the one." Doc told her.   
  
"Cali!" a shout came from the end of the corridor, Petri came running. "PK were seen at the swamp…….couldn't call us……..storm signal broke up" catching his breath.   
  
D'Argo left his wall and went to the were the Doc and Cali were standing. "What PK's?"   
  
"He was there Cali, they saw him"   
Cali's eyed had hardened to ice, "No way, are you sure? I need him here like a hole in the head"   
D'Argo saying "Who?" getting annoyed because they were ignoring him.   
  
Doc saw a chance "D'Argo, here next to Cali" D'Argo moved without really thinking. He was more interested in the exchange between Petri and Cali, he saw the ice in her eyes, he felt it to.   
  
"Yes, Yes the owner is sure, remember. His wife and family were killed" Petri said.   
  
Doc, Said some words, swiftly took one each of D'Argo and Cali's hands and put them together. D'Argo and Cali both realised at the same time. "What the frell" D'Argo growled." Trying to pull away, a bind tightened on his wrist, "Ow!" "Stop!" Cali said painfully" "That hurts. Doc what have you done? Release me, I have to go" D'Argo pulled some more, growling and getting mad. "I said STOP, you big ox. That frelling hurts" Cali shouted. She punched him on the shoulder. He stopped pulling. The bind loosened, they tried to pull away, it tightened.   
Doc sent Petri to deal the PK.   
  
"Wait for me, us" she corrected herself as she pulled on D'Argo " Come on lets go" "No said Doc, let Petri take care of it. You have other things to take care of"   
Cali shot a look at Doc, she was mad with him. D'Argo had been carefully pulling at their hands trying to remove the bind.   
She wanted to go with Petri.   
"Take his frelling head Pertri, I want his head" She had yelled at Petri as he walked down the corridor. "Fried, boiled or BBQ sweetie" Pertri yelled back. "All of the above" Cali called back. "Done" he was out the door. "Cali calm your anger down" the Doc said to her. "I want to do it my self" She told him. "It will have to wait" " Wait!, Wait! I have been waiting 6 cycles to…….." Doc cut here off "Shhhh, child. I know. It will come. Be calm" he out a hand on her arm. Cali settled down.   
  
"Doc, get this off of me. Please" Cali started trying to pull the bind herself. D'Argo growled, it into this time. "No, I will not remove it. It will come off when you can show him. The more you pull the tighter it will bind"   
  
Blessed Be Cali. All will be well." And went in the exam room.   
  
"Blessed Be. You old goat" Cali said scowling after Doc. She was feeling not in control of her life any longer.   
  
"What the frell has he done?" D'Argo asked.   
  
"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you, right now" Cali snapped back.. Trying to see if she could remove the bind with her powers.   
  
"Hmmph, I didn't do anything to you, why are you angry with me?" He growled at her.   
  
"Frell You" she replied. "Yeh, when" Cali stopped. Looked at D'Argo, he had the semblance of a smirk on his face.   
  
Cali laughed "1 point in D'Argos corner, struck the one in the air. There is hope for you yet"   
  
He didn't think it was that funny. He liked the look of laughter in her eyes. He could smell her very strongly now. This was not a good situation.   
  
"To heck with this, we'll find Adail maybe she can get it off" she tugged on his arm. "Lets go"   
  
"Cali, do what needs to be done. Adail can't help you, only you and I can remove it. You didn't take your power yet" they heard Docs voice , but couldn't see him.   
  
"Oh, Crap. This is not cool, not at all cool" Cali said. "Come on"   
They started to walk down the corridor together. "So take this power thing, so you can get it off" D'Argo said   
  
"How much to you want to keep your life?" Cali asked him He just glared at her.   
She stopped him, facing him. "What Aeryn told me, is that the truth?" "Please don't lie to me D'Argo" she said her hand on his chest.   
  
He thought for a second, about just telling her yes, but she may turn him in to the PKs.   
  
(He didn't know the half of it yet, one she would never do that. A bounty was on her head.)   
  
He told her "No, I was framed, but I am an escaped prisoner"   
  
"Thank you, For being truthful with me. But why did Aeryn lie?"   
"To protect us" she accepted that. She was been little annoyed that Aeryn had lied. She had sensed there was something not quite right with this little group. Not bad, just not what they claimed to be.   
  
"S'alright, you can live" she grinned at him. She was messing with him. He thought she was serious, she saw this.   
  
"Wait, I want to leave this" Taking a small rectangular object from her pocket. (Domino size) They stopped at the reception desk. She tweaked with the little block until it made a couple of blips. "No Gambling" blip "No Intox" blip. Cali said as she fiddles around.   
"Give this to Chiani when they get done" she gave the chip to the receptionist " tell her to go have fun"   
  
There were many amusement type areas in the resort town, including a club type place, music, drinks, dance, food, called 'The Hub'. Mainly because it was where everyone hung out, off duty.   
  
They continued walking from the hospital.   
  
  
"What was that?" D'Argo asked.   
"A credit chip, you use it in place of credits. That one is on my account." She paused "Why do I feel like a just gave a kid the key to the candy store?" looking at D'Argo.   
D'Argo looked at her puzzled. "OK, Lets try this one. Giving the a Hynerian the key to the food store" D'Argo laughed out loud. "You probably did"   
  
  
"D'Argo. I was messing with you back there. I couldn't take your life unless you were a threat to mine, or one I protect" He didn't quite understand her, but decided she wasn't a threat.   
  
"Get this thing off" He shook their hands. "Take that power whatever it was said about"   
  
He was not that worried about right now. Holding her hand, her scent. Were making his senses go wild. He was beginning to feel some thing weird. He thought he was getting hungry.   
  
"I cannot, I don't want to. But will probably have to. But not tied to you." She replied to him.   
"Why not" he asked her. "You would be fried alive, Ka D'Argo, Crispy fried Luxan Warrior to go. You wanna do that?" He looked at her strangely "What?"   
  
"Talking of fried Luxan. I'm hungry. I gotta collect something also" tugging him in the direction of the town.   
  
***

Shiwa

____  


While D'Argo and company went on some mysterious errand, Malignan'Ci walked from his landed ship to where the Hynerian king had had his bath interrupted by Crais and a PK interrogation squad.   
  
Swamp mud flowed through Malignan'Ci's feet and legs. Weakened he might be, he would NOT allow himself to be sullied by wet slime. That was for Corporeals. The PK ship he had accosted sat a short distance behind him. He was nearing the place where Rygel was being held.   
  
He strode towards the Hynerian and stopped short. The Peacekeeper guards hadn't been briefed as to who or what Malignan'Ci was, so they tried to stop him. Crais held up his hands, and they yielded. "Return to your ship, Crais. You and your soldiers are no longer needed here."   
  
Crais nodded. Then, he walked by his tormentor and took a long sideways look. Not as powerful as he once was, but still somewhat formidable. Such a shame, really. Crais believed that he had a chance to actually punch Malignan'Ci without his opponent becoming infernally dim. He didn't, he just ordered his men to follow and launch the ship they came in.   
  
As soon as they'd left, Malignan'Ci focussed all his attention on the Dominar. Rygel looked upwards at Malignan'Ci, then spoke, "I'd thank you for your apparent selfless intervention on my behalf, but I don't believe in luck or people that good."   
  
"You're right not to, Dominar. I'm here not to save you, but to use you for my own ends. How naughty of me." With that, he moved his hand in front of Rygel's face and the Hynerian's head lowered in induced slumber. Waving his hand in a Z-like shape, he caused Rygel to start floating.   
  
Turning, he and the floating monarch under his control returned to sit in the Peacekeeper ship that Malignan'Ci had flown here.   
  
The others would arrive soon. He had no time to wait. Manipulating controls, the ship lifted off.   


Ooshati

____  


******  
  
The binding Doc put on Cali was starting to do its work. The Doc was keeping an eye on Cali and D'Argo's progress. It was important that they connected. Cali needed the strangers physical strength in her allegiance. Or she would not take her power completely. She could not fight the physical forces and use her power at the same time. It was important for her to take her powerfully. For to long she had been resisting her destiny. Finding Cali a suitable warrior had been difficult. She was able to sense the forces that drove them to well. He thought one had been found not many cycles after she arrived, her power was not as intense, but still she could sense this males inner darkness. The rage within Cali this male incited now was a danger, but she controlled it well. Perhaps too well. Cali and D'Argo's interest in each other would work to make the bond happen. She was rarely so strongly attracted to males. She was very selective of whom she would allow that close to her. He mused to himself as he worked of Cali's antics during the previous night. She loved to dice with danger. He smiled to himself, if the stranger only knew the truth of his experience he would probably want to rip her head off. He seen Cali watching D'Argo working on the farm. D'Argo had not seen her as she cast placed invisibility on herself, but he noticed her scent. The natural ability Cali also possessed caused people to warm to her, even love intensely at times. Even he had a love for Cali, she gave her caring to others with ease, they cared for her in return. She had helped to bring a lot of peace to the community. He had helped a natural course. The stranger had to understand somewhat and give his service willingly.   
Cali should accept him, he had good qualities, the force that drove him was strong, but not evil. The force behind his quest that sometimes clouded the honor of the warrior should be no problem. Zhaan and Aeryn had not noticed Doc's thoughts wandering as   
He worked on Aeryn, who continued to protest.   
  
  
  
They talked along the way. D'Argo was finding himself talking to her more easily by this time. He didn't much care for idle talk so this had surprised him. The effect she had him on was growing stronger, he was having trouble controlling himself.   
  
She suddenly stopped on the road. "You have a big problem understanding what you cannot see or touch. Am I right?" He side glanced at her, not overly happy about this woman knowing his feelings so well. She reminded him of the blade, telling him it represents the darkness. The coldness & turmoil he had felt, she had taken his free hand and placed in on her chest near her heart.   
  
That was it, he could take no more. He was about to grab her, she laughed, then quite seriously said, "Control it D'Argo. This is not the time. Feel me Ka D'Argo" she had kept his eyes in hers the whole time. Not faltering she had said "Close your eyes and feel my power" he had felt the warmth of her skin when he first touched her. He didn't close his eyes with her at first, he moved to kiss her she wasn't looking so tried to take the chance "Don't do it, I will you give you a nasty surprise" she had told him warningly. He had felt her breath on his lips as she spoke, he was soo close. "Close your eyes" she repeated he complied with a low growl.   
  
He was not prepared for the sensation that swept over him, through him. He had never felt anything like it before. Her warmth turned to a heat, it had engulfed and touched his entire body. Settled in the same place he had felt the blade. But this was hot, it burned strongly but gently and felt calm, very calm. His eyes had shot open, "What the frell are you?. Cali was looking into his eyes "I can take you places you have never dreamed possible," she was speaking to him very softly. "I can take you to orbit the stars and bring you back to ground again. Sensations you have never felt before, unless you are with another like such as I." His body still reeling from the power he had felt, she kissed him. Softly at first, harder as he returned her kiss. The desires he had felt before came back to an unusual extent; it unsteadied him. But she had pulled back teasing him "Gotcha!" she had said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.   
He instantly became angry with her and growled "Don't toy with me woman" grabbed for her arm, his hand recoiled back sharply, as he had touched her; he received a sharp pain, like an electrical shock. He was furious by this time and had started to snarl at her, pulling on the bind on their hands.   
She had not moved when he snarled and raged at her, her eyes had softened ' I am sorry D'Argo. That was cruel." She had looked at him sadly "Please don't anger with me", she touched his arm, softly she said "I should have resisted doing that. I am a rotten tease. I get a habit from the guards. They tease the heck out of me, I give as good as I get." She sighed "But you are not them." His anger starting to subside; he listened to her. "I know what effect I can have you Ka D'Argo, don't think you don't effect me also. See?" She held up her hand she was shaking slightly "You do that to me, don't ask me to explain. I will not. But for what is meant to be, will be". He saw warmth in her eyes, she was smiling. He smiled back at her without thinking. " Come, my brave warrior. This is not our time. And most definitely not the place" Gesturing around them. "I'm not 'yours'" he a growled "Huh," he chuckled a little. He had totally forgotten were they stood. They were in the middle of the road, outside the town center. People around them eyed them with intrigue.   
  
  
Shiwa

______  
  


While D'Argo and Cali stood semi-self-consciously in the square on Rockne, another couple sat in a Leviathan shuttle that swooped low over the landscape.   
  
John and Gilina had just fed on some food cube rations in the shuttle storage locker, and were now looking for others of the Moya crew. The shuttle's scanners had bleeped on a reading that Gilina said was Luxan. There was another reading near it that she didn't know, she just knew that it wasn't Sebacean. Her hands moved expertly over the controls and John's growing experience enabled him to guess what adjustments she'd make before she made them.   
  
Nearing the place where D'Argo and this other reading stood, Gilina lowered the shuttle to the ground. While she'd been concentrating on the controls, John had been looking out the viewport. He felt an uncontrolled grin surface. "Well, it looks like D'Argo's found some R&R on this planet after all. Too bad things are getting freaky."   
  
***************   
  
D'Argo and Cali looked at the landing shuttle, but only D'Argo looked really mad. "One of Moya's shuttles. What in the name of Hezmana could one of her shuttles be doing here? Are we in danger?"   
  
After the ramp lowered, they saw John and a female Sebacean tech run towards them. D'Argo hadn't met Gilina on the Zelbinion, so he didn't recognise her. Cali didn't either. She was too busy staring in wonder at the orange jumpsuit John was wearing.   
  
The jumpsuit with the IASA symbol on it, as well as Crighton's name. SHe grinned and said, "Well, I haven't seen English in a long time."   
  
John and D'Argo started when they made the same realization. "You're HUMAN??!" they both sputtered.   
  
"Yup."   
  
John placed his hand on his forehead and said, "Oy."   
  
Cali nodded and said, "Vey."   
  
John sighed and said, "Oh, I can't WAIT to hear the story behind this one."   


Ooshati

_____  
  
  
  
  


======  
  


Our time will come, When it is right Ka D'Argo. Right now we have other things to tend to.   
They continued to walk.   
  
He thought about what she just said; was she telling him what he was thinking? Giving her a sideways look out of the corner off his eye. It lightened his attitude towards being bound to her, found himself actually enjoying her company. She told him about the town how it came to be as it was now. He did not listened closely to her banter about the town's history. His thoughts wandered having no real interest in the town or planet, Crighton missing, Zhaan's fears, this darkness they all kept talking about. The things Cali had said, it was all becoming very strange, to strange for his liking.   
  
His attention snapped back to Cali when she mentioned the raid and destruction the PK had brought 6 cycles ago. He remembered Petri's words at the hospital. He angered with himself for being so distracted; too much was going on.   
"What about the PK, your guard said one was here" he commanded "Who?" "Bialar Crais" she replied to him coldly.   
  
He froze, "Crais is on this planet?" growling harshly. "Yes!" she replied turning to him, he saw the ice in her eyes. "He will die this time".   
  
D'Argo started to get very agitated pulling on the bind, Crais here, what the frell was he supposed to do. Everyone all over the place, why hadn't pilot warned them. "D'Argo, D'Argo calm down!". Cali was shouting at him. "Petri & the other guards will take care of him. He has old score to settle with him" she started to hammer on his chest for his attention. "Do you see any PK around you?" she yelled. "Get this frelling thing off of me!" he was shouting at Cali, right in her face. "Quit, Spitting on me, I showered this morning!" she was starting to get mad. "BACK OFF! You are going to touch me with anger D'Argo, you'll be zapped again" he growled most fiercely.   
She put her hand on his arm he tried to avoid her touch "Quit freaking out on me, He cannot harm you while you are with me, Zhaan and the others are under Doc's protection. He may try but cannot succeed." He stopped growling and looked at her "Tell me your problem with him. I feel a fear of something, to do with him. Not a fear off him" she pulled him to start walking again.   
  
"Let me understand. D'Argo. Come on guy, I am not your enemy". He sneered. "Maybe I can help" she told him "We don't need your help" he snapped back at her. "Wrong answer Honey, You and your friends need my help more than you think. You guys have little to no protection of what is coming." She stopped and turned to him again. "You may not understand what is going on yet, that is what I am to try and show you. If you cannot, you and your friends will die. Do you think you can jump in your ship and run, it will follow you till the end of the stars.I know you have no fear of death. You are a good man, a brave warrior Ka D'Argo. But it is not just your death that is at stake here, it is everything, everything you care about, life itself. All over D'Argo not just here on Rockne. All around you, everywhere. I know there is something you hold close to you. You have a quest to fulfill; a force drives this quest. It is a good force, pure. Something you hold very close to you. I can feel these things." She took hold of both his braids on his mustache and pulled down, D'Argo growled as she pulled, that was painful. "Are you hearing me, or are you going to continue to be a butthead until we are all gone. Because right now bound to you I can do little about it. Like this if I die you die, if you die I die. OK!" She kept hold of him by his braids, he was getting annoyed. He tried to remove her hand but got zapped again. "You can touch me D'Argo at anytime, but you cannot touch me with any anger" she was glaring at him eye to eye, he glared back just as hard. "There is nothing for you to fear from me D'Argo, I Can take nothing from you that will not freely give." She sighed "If we continue to fight like this, we will accomplish nothing" he started to calm down, her scent got to him as he did. She was so, so close. He had thought about knocking her out with his tongue, but wasn't sure about the power of that charge he felt. "You are much to close to me D'Argo." Pushing him back from her with a smile and a sigh "Get away from me" "I didn't do it, you did." He told her. They walked on "You are correct in your observations. Just remind me next time." She skipped to try and get in stride with him. "I know, I have and idea" as she walked sideways. "No, Not crazy Erp ideas. I get enough of that from Crighton" "No fair D'Argo. Don't put me in the same box as your human friend. Just because I am human as well" she had straightened back up. "I do not assume you are the same as every other Luxan. I am different than him" he nodded at her looking at her with a gleam in his eye saying. "Agreed, very different" she punched him playfully in the chest. They both laughed.   
  
They walked without words for a moment. Cali stopped again. "D'Argo if you want release from me so bad, take my sword." His was still at the farm. She drew the shorter of her blades from her right hip. Rotated the blade by her side and held the handle towards D'Argo on her palm the blade laying on the front of her arm.   
  
** Her swords are set to be drawn ready to defend/strike as they are drawn. The shorter on her right hip, drawn by the left hand. The longer she wears a harness that holds the blades scabbard in the center of her back. It can be drawn left or right handed. A personal preference of her own. Instead of the usual Samurai way, the longer sword on the left hip. Cali and D'Argo are bound, her right hand to his left****   
  
"Here, take my arm off" he was amazed that she was handing him her sword. She was looking at him very seriously. "Take the sword D'Argo. Take it!" pushing her hand towards him. He picked up the sword, not certain if it was the right thing to do. The blade felt light in his hand. As soon as his hand closed on the handle, she moved her arm in a fast move and drew the long sword, held it in a defensive position, turning it slowly. He stepped back from her, raising his blade in a defensive move. "I cannot attack you first. Take my arm off if you want to, I have two" he looked at her, she was deadly serious. "Make your choice, which is the way to go? I do not fear you Ka D'Argo, you may be a very strong man, with a bitchin' temper. You could probably snap my bones like dead sticks. But I do not fear you." He turned the sword, it turned so easily, it felt very comfortable. "Do it I will not stop you, but be prepared to defend yourself when you are done." She gave an odd smile "You must attack me first. Then I will give you a haircut you will never forget. Noodles inclusive" She raised her sword. 'I am very fast with this, don't doubt my ability. You have brute strength, I have speed and agility. Take my arm Ka D'Argo" he was tempted. "What are you waiting for, get it done. Then we can go and lay together while we wait for the darkness to take our lives, and die in each other's arms. For I will go no further with out you" he looked at her eyes, and looked at her hand. Looked in her eyes again, she was totally still, staring at him waiting. He could thought he could feel her heart racing, but decided it was his imagination. He straightened up. "No" and put the sword in her sheath. "That's no good". She visibly relaxed, and put her sword away. "Thank you. Phew, that was scary D'Argo." He looked puzzled "You said you didn't fear me, you showed no fear" She smiled and stepped closer, "I don't fear you, D'Argo. I just wasn't sure if you would or would not cut my arm off. I am no rock, I feel like any other. Just have help in hiding or controlling it." She was getting to close again. "Come on, We not getting very far like this. We have preparations to do"   
  
Walking through the small clusters of townsfolk that had gathered to watch Cali and D'Argo's argument. They continued their journey. "You didn't finish telling me of your problem with Crais." Cali said to him.   
  
He gave her a quick run down of their escape, Crighton and Aerynn's story. "So you have a bounty on your heads?" she grinned "And Crais made Captain".   
She was highly amused, D'Argo could not understand.   
"What is the reason for your bounty?" he had asked her. "It's a lie of Crais's doing" her eyes saddened " He came as a guest not long after the resort started, many Sebaceans came, PK and civilian. I came here 15 cycles ago, we started the resort to give you a time line, three cycles after that." She sighed "I am not even sure how old I am any more, time cycles differently here than Earth, I was brought for visits each Earth cycle, the day of my birth. I would be here for a quarter of a cycle, but returning to Earth I was only gone for I day. It was pretty weird. I know little of the beings that brought me, but it had something to do with who I am." She gestured around her "I played on these streets as a child, with many of the adults you see here today."   
  
They heard the shuttle at the same time.   
  
  
  


D'Argo growled PK when he realized what Gillina was, went to grab Cali's sword, but she caught his hand. "Wait D'Argo, I feel nothing bad here" John at the same time was saying "Whoa big guy, it's OK"   
Holding his hand up towards D'Argo. "She's cool"   
  
"Greetings, Crighton. I am Calista." John eyed Cali warily "So your human, don't tell me your from Earth, that not possible" he asked her. She just smiled and said, "You're here" "Yup, but that was a frelling freak accident. You don't look like any one from any space program. I would have remembered you." He was checking her figure out.   
  
"Who cares, you're here, I'm here. We have a major problem coming. I was never in a space program. Computer programming was my specialty. If you really must know, We'll all go to 'The Hub' when this is all over and tell you my complete story. It's as long as the Mississippi River. And, I see the space program still sucks with their wardrobe. Orange! Yuk!" Cali said, almost in one breath.   
  
D'Argo and Gillina were totally lost. Frelling Erp nonsense, mippippi is about the only thing he caught there.   
  
"The Hub, A club?" john repeated, highly amused. She nodded "Cool." John said. He hadn't heard English, English in years recognizing her accent. "You're a Brit?" he asked. "Yeh, and you're a yank. I am BRITISH" she snapped back at him. "Oooo excuse me, British. I'm not a yank" "Redneck then" she retorted back. "I'm not a frelling redneck" John starts getting agitated. "Who frell cares Country Boy that's not the issue here." Cali retorted. "Well I guess you are from Earth. I am John Crighton, I am an AMERICAN" he shouted at Cali, holding his hand out in a gesture of a handshake. "Whatever." Cali replied ignoring the hand. John realized she and D'Argo were holding hands. They had twisted around in the bind, ended up holding hands. Found it was the most comfortable position for their situation. John had laughed and cocked a look at D'Argo who scowled back.   
  
D'Argo although amused at her spatting at Crighton said, "Shut up, with your Erp nonsense. What's going on Crighton?"   
  
"Maldis is behind this dren. But what about Aeryn, did you all find her, is she OK?"   
"Aeryn is fine, she at the hospital arguing about Doc checking her out. What about your friend here, You guys collect PK's or something?" Cali asked nodding towards Gillina.   
"This is Gillina, I rescued her from Maldis's crony. She from the Zelbinion D'Argo" D'Argo nodded, he had heard about the PK john had found on the Zelbinion. "Enough of these petty things" "Yes, D'Argo is right." Cali agreed.   
  
"Tell me what you think you saw. John." Cali asked him.   
"Man it was totally weird, a dead Leviathan. Muldis's crony. Weird guy with a dagger." John started pacing up and around. "Muldis is after me and Zhaan. It's all frelled up, so frelling weird. Weirdo with the dagger wants me to kill Muldis. Says he'll help. But I ain't so sure that he's ……..Man there's a frelling race of these monsters, like Muldis"   
"Yes, you know of Muldis. You have felt his power. Did the others tell you their names?"   
  
"No, did that guy tell you?" John asked Gillina. She said "No."   
  
"You said you knew of these things, why don't you know?" D'Argo asked Cali. "I don't mind probe, I can, but don't unless necessary. The mind is a private place. I can feel, sense it all. Other details will be clear to me later." Humph! was D'Argo's comment.   
  
"What the frell is going on!" John dumped towards D'Argo. "Why are you frelling around with her?" Thinking that's a dumb question. "Everything is so frelled up.."   
  
While he was saying that John felt a warmth in his mind, and heard Cali's voice.   
Calm down, John Crighton, all will be well. Block me. Block my voice from your mind"   
"What!" he looked at Cali, she was just smiling at him, her lips were not moving. "Block Me" he heard her again. "Get out of my frelling head you just said you don't do it" he was annoyed. "Only when necessary. Block my voice. I need to know can you?" John's thoughts shifted and he blocked Cali's voice. "Alright, now were cooking," said Cali. D'Argo was totally mystified as to what just transpired. "Cooking?" he questioned.   
  
"Don't worry about it now D'Argo" Cali said to him. She spoke to John. "I felt you must be able to, otherwise you could never have got away him. But they are not our biggest problem."   
  
John started to freak a little. "You may be from Earth, but your not frelling human. Let go of her D'Argo. She's frelling with your head. She can do probing dren, The bitch is messing with your mind." Cali laughed. "Did I mess with your mind Ka D'Argo, I messed with you some but did I mess with your mind?" she looked D'Argo straight in the eye saying that, then shat a dagger look at John. "I am not a DOG." D'Argo gave the semblance of a shoulder shrug, dog again? He thought, this frelled up. "I don't understand half of what you two are saying, frelling ERP nonsense" "Well do you trust her?" John asked D'Argo. Cali looked at D'Argo "Know your warrior instinct Ka D'Argo. What does it tell you, tell him the truth." He looked back at her and thought about it. "Yes!" he said.   
  
This was part of what the bind was helping Cali to do. Gaining D'Argo's trust, allowing him to sense things a little more than usual.   
  
"Your controlling him with your mind" John was shouting. Cali laughed "No, that I can't do. I can do nothing to force or harm you, unless you are a threat to me or someone I protect." "NO FRELLING WAY..This is totally frelling weird" John ranted.   
  
"Shut the frell up Crighton. She seems to be the only one who knows what the frell is going on. Zhaan's been talking of some darkness, she of some power" nodding towards Cali. "She's the cat's mother. I have a name," Cali said. "What!" D'Argo snapped. "My name D'Argo. You know you have not used my name once. Can't say it. Huh!" taunting D'Argo. "Cali,Cali, Cali" he threw back at her. "Oooooo, you are getting good. Use it don't abuse it, Hun" D'Argo looked at her curiously. John was amused.   
  
"John!" said Cali, holding her hand our to him. "Give me your hand" D'Argo grinned a little, as knew what was coming. But wasn't certain if wanted John touching Cali, yet she was his target. He would have to wait. He watched closely.   
  
Gillina was mystified, scared to death all rolled together, but felt that John would take care of her. "Don't worry Gillina, all will be well." Cali said to Gillina, smiling and touching her arm. "Gillina looked at Cali's eyes, she had kind eyes. She nervously smiled back. She felt a little better, and decided these Erp beings were alright. Even with their strange Erp ways.   
  
John gave Cali his hand, wondering what she wanted. She placed his hand on her chest. "Oh yeah!" said John, smiling and winking at D'Argo. Thinking great eyes, and everything else. Lucky SOB getting your hands on this one. D'Argo scowled at him. "Get out of the gutter, John" Cali laughed a little. Puzzled looks from Gillina and D'Argo.   
  
"Feel my power, Feel me." She said quite seriously. John grinned even more "You want me to feel you, Where?" "Shut up, I'll kick you in a minute." She warned him. D'Argo was aggravated. "Close your baby blues, and I will let feel my power." John closed his eyes; he felt the same flow of warmth flow through him as D'Argo had. It felt pretty weird but felt dam good "Whoa, Hot stuff. Baby!" John remarked, opening his eyes his hand still on Cali's chest. "Yeah! Baby! It get hotter, but I'm not your baby" She laughed at him.   
  
D'Argo was looking puzzled "Understand anything yet, John?" Cali asked. "Why didn't……" D'Argo started then whispered in Cali's ear. "Didn't he fall?" not wanting Crighton to know he almost fell when Cali did that to him. He knew the weak human should have fallen with he had felt! "I'll tell you later. Please don't blow in my ear. Not now." She whispered and grinned back at him.   
  
"What are you two whispering about?" John asked, still standing with his hand on Cali's chest. "You can take your hand off now, thanks." Cali said. "Sorry!" John grinned. "Hey, what's that?" noticing the top of a tattoo, He could see the top of it just over the neckline of her tank top, putting his hand back up towards Cali's chest. Near her left breast. "A Dragon" both Cali and D'Argo said at the same time. D'Argo wondering how he knew that wasn't sure what a Dragon was. 'Don't even." Cali said grabbing John's hand. "Hu Ya, big guy!" John grinned. "Shut Up! John/Crighton" said D'argo and Cali simultaneously.   
  
"In that gutter again John?" Cali glared at him. "Man, I am still hungry." Cali said.   
  
At that moment, Chiani came bounding down the road, clutching the credit chip. She had run the entire way from the hospital when the receptionist explained to her what the chip was. She couldn't believe her luck. She was variably bouncing. Saw the group and stopped. Coming over laughing and giggling.   
  
"Your back?" she said to John. "Looks like" he replied. "What have you got there?" he asked her. "A credit chip, it's mine. Cali gave it to me." Hugging it close, grinning. "A what?" John asked. "Key to the candy store/food storage!" D'Argo and Cali said.   
"Huh! You guys sound like Curly and Mo" John laughed a them. Cali busted up. "Yes, well. Come over here. You to Chiani." Snagging the credit chip from Chiani. She squealed "That's mine. You gave it to me!" "You'll get it back in a bit." Cali said.   
  
"Come on lets grab some food." She towards them to an eating establishment close by.   
John realizing he was very hungry said. "I could eat a horse." "Don't serve horse round here. And this isn't Burger King." Cali said. "Horse?" D'Argo asked "And who is the Burger King?" thinking it was some Dominar he didn't know.   
  
"MACDONALDS" Cali and John both yelled. At the same time. They both busted up.   
Cali put her hand up. John slapped her hand. "Yeh!' They both said. "You're alright. I guess you are from back home," John said. "Yes, raised in England, lived in the US for a while"   
  
D'Argo and Giliana both totally confused at this strange human behavior. They went inside the building.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, other things were going on around and above Rockne…………..   
  
  



	4. 4

  
  
  


======  
  


After collecting some food they came back outside. Having trouble getting John out of the place, like a kid in a toy store with all the varieties of food available. Some influenced by Cali. Some things don't change like a lot a basic foods. Sling together in the correct fashion you can a close proximity to Earth food. Many different species visit Rockne for RR, so the variety is pretty extensive. Chiani had continued on her adventure with Cali's credit chip. With a warning from Cali if she touched her sword, she would loose a finger or two after catching her eyeing again.   
  
"Lets sit, and figure this out. As quick as we can, there's a lot of explaining to do" Cali said motioning to a bench close by. D'Argo and Cali sat on the bench, he sat normal way. Cali sat facing him straddling the bench. John found a crate type thing to sit on in front of them, with Giliana next to him. They ate fruit mainly, being the easiest to grab and go. John had wanted something that looked similar to a burger, but Cali wouldn't let him. They didn't have time to fool around waiting. She had collected some small disks from the proprietor of the establishment.   
  
  
"OK." Cali said. "Rundown the facts." She looked to John, she was trying to get the top off of a fruit. It looked a little like a red pepper but it was a fruit.   
  
"Boy! That a confusing issue." John said munching on a pomme fruit similar consistency of earth apples, "Try the opposing forces." Said Cali still struggling one handed to open her fruit, starting to get annoyed with it. "Come on John, layman terms, who's the bad guys." "You talking Erp nonsense again." D'Argo growled again "Probably, but hang in there big D, we'll get to it." Cali replied. D'Argo muttered to his himself   
  
With a mouthful of fruit, John starts waving his hand around. "Peacekeepers are here. Muldis is on his way. His sidekick up there with Crais. The dude in the cave." Cali was nodding "Yup, Also another is in the vicinity. The Peacekeepers and company also have another captive, who is terrified, but real cocky. You any idea who that may be.?" She asked. John shrugged "No."   
  
"OK what do you think is your biggest problem?" Cali asked. "John, hold this please." Handing him her fruit to hold, so she could get the top off.   
John looked at D'Argo questionably. He wasn't sure he should mention their business with the Peacekeepers. "She knows." D'Argo told him.   
"Thanks" said Cali taking the fruit from John. Happy now she finally got it open.   
  
"Biggest problem." He paused "Peacekeepers, no Muldis, no Peacekeepers" throwing his arm up. "Huh, its about even. I guess" Cali was shaking her head. "No. Problem. yes, biggest problem no."   
  
"This is getting ridiculous." Cali said, tugging on the bind. D'Argo growled and yanked back.. "OUCH!, don't pull so hard. I break." Cali got annoyed with him. "Hey, you guys are stuck?" John remarked, just realizing they were not holding hands out of choice. "What's going on." He asked. "Don't worry about it" Cali replied.   
  
"Remember the dude with the dagger?" Cali asked. "He's the biggest problem." "How come, explain yourself." John asked.   
  
"OK. The Peacekeepers were most likely used to get here, given a promise of something. Crais being a perfect candidate for the job. Seeing how warped he is." She said. "You know Crais!" John amazed. "Yes too well. I would like to take care of him myself. But don't worry about that now."   
  
"Peacekeepers can be taken care of easily. The guards will see to them. I could sell you guys out, get off my back. But he'd be back for me later anyway." D'Argo jumped up growling, yanking on the bind, standing over Cali. "You want trade us for your freedom!" he was yelling at Cali trying to get at her sword. "D'ARGO!" Cali yelled back. "I SAID, I COULD. NOT THAT I WOULD. THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE, ASK YOURSELF IF I WOULD. Don't touch me your angry." She pulled away from him. D'Argo snarled at her inches from her face. "Ask yourself D'Argo. Do you feel that I would?" She quit yelling and was talking normally to him. "GET THIS FRELLING THING OFF OF ME" D'Argo was getting real mad. Cali stood up "Well here, you know what you have to do. Take it. But I am not going hold still this time. You wanna cut my hand off?" she turned her hip towards him, so he could take the sword on her hip. She didn't wait for D'Argo to take it. She drew her own sword. "Make your decision D'Argo. I don't want a lifetime commitment with this thing. Fix it NOW." D'Argo took her sword and raised it to strike, she took a defensive position to block his blow.   
  
"GUYS!, GUYS!, STOP, THIS IS NOT GOING TO WORK" John had jumped up in between them. "Get out of the way Crighton." D'Argo growled at him "NO WAY MAN. I am not going to stand here and let you cut her hand off. Say come on man." He turned to D'Argo "You can't cut up a good looking female like that." "Shut Up John. That means nothing to D'Argo. Get out of my way." Cali said to John. "NO, No This is messed up. I thought you liked her Big guy, That ain't no way to treat a lady" "Stop, with your Erp nonsense Crighton." D'Argo told John.   
  
"D'Argo, What is it to be? Fight or Fix this mess?" Cali asked him. "Answer my question D'Argo. What do you feel? Where are those warrior instincts, would I turn you in?" D'Argo glared at Cali, then suddenly he relaxed "No!" Lowering his sword, he replaced Cali's sword in it's holder. And sat down again. Grumbling to himself, about females facing him with no fear was nonsense. "Hey, That should have easier that that to answer. Right know Crais would get a two for one deal." Cali smiled at him. Holding up their hands. He rolled his eyes.   
  
" I Calista, Do promise faithfully, to try very hard NOT to mention anything about anyone, trading anything with the PK again. I case D'Argo gets the wrong idea. And tears my head off." Cali said grinning. "Humph!" Replied D'Argo "Erp nonsense".   
  
"Man, he didn't even faze you!" John was amazed. "People usually crap themselves when he does that. Cali shrugged "He cannot touch me his hand with anger inside, works like a stun gun. If he holds on to me he'd be out cold. A protection I put upon my self a long time ago. D'Argo is a warrior, runs on a lot of instinct. I trust he knows what is right. He could cut me with the blade, but with his attack I could return the favor. And we would achieve absolutely nothing. D'Argo is nobody's fool." She had turned and was keeping D'Argo's eyes in hers. "Enough Cali!" D'Argo said gruffly, thinking to himself she knows to much of me. He had given up trying to figure out how. But why.   
  
Somewhere on the planet the traitor is thinking: "Aha, you do well child, it will be soon, it will be soon. We will rule the Cosmos forever. Without the light nothing can stop us. HA,HA,HA" A being with the traitor was wondering why he was chuckling to himself.   
  
"Now where were we before that little distraction?" Cali said, "Oh yeh! Peacekeepers not a problem. The other guys are the biggest problem. The one you met in the cave is opposed to the one in the Leviathan, and any allegiance it may have. He was correct in telling you the blade he gave you will kill Maldis. He had charged it with his power." She had been looking at John so far, but turned to D'Argo. "You following this? You felt that power in the cave, remember?" D'Argo agreed. "OK, You may or may not be able to defeat Maldis. The guy in the cave is using you to do his dirty work, for something he is unable to do. All these guys are old enemies." " MAN , That Leviathan was really weird, totally, like outa Halloween." He made faces at the thought of it. "What about Moya, is she safe?" Asked John. "Moya is that your ships name? I was going to ask. She feels fearful, I think from the evil. Safe? From the evil I am not sure yet, she makes a good feed for them and transport. I cannot protect her until I get my power, not at this distance. Is she well hidden from the Peacekeepers,. There is usually several craft in orbit, from the guests it shouldn't be to difficult to lay low. It would be best to sneak over to one of the mining colonies. Stay on the blind side.   
  
She looked around at them "You two are getting close to being lost in this. But hold on please." Motioning to D'Argo and Gillina. "Gillina, Don't be do scared. This guy here." Nodding towards John would risk his life to protect you." John winked at Gillina, she smiled back. She was totally confused.   
  
"They will most likely take care of each other without our intervention. Then all we have to deal with is your cave guy." She looked very serious. "He represents a darkness, greater than you may think possible. I am running a risk telling you this, cause right know he does not know I exist. He thinks I and my people are far away." "Your people?" John exclaimed "But, But Your human?"   
  
She sighed "This is where you going to start to get confused. What I shall tell you goes against almost makes a lie out of you believe. If you are a Christian or follow any other beliefs not like mine. I'm not going to try on convert you that's for priests and stuff, I just need you to understand. What you do with that is your business. "   
  
Shifted her position a little: "The darkness is called Chaos. Lord of Darkness if you like. He brings nothing but death and destruction. He will use you to gain his hold, for what ever he requires. He will turn on you and your friends, and feed from you and the rest of the planet, when you have done his deed. You cannot jump in your ship and runaway, he'll come for you. Every world in its' path will be destroyed. All life as we know it will be gone. Nothing left bur darkness and death."   
  
John was looking very serious, thinking.   
D'Argo was getting bored.   
  
"The darkness cannot be killed, just kept in its' place. In storage if you like. Every time he arises it needs to be dispersed. Lesser evils are left behind doing the work to allow his release once more" Cali continued. " Darkness has to exist, it exists everywhere, in every being. Through out the entire Comos, Universe or whatever you want to call it. Each being handles their darker side in various ways. What is the opposite of dark?" she asked John. "Light!" he replied thinking this is getting weirder by the second, but also clearer."   
  
"Yes, right on target."   
  
  
D'Argo was listening but allowing his thought to wander around, John seemed to understand, and no immediate danger seemed to be threatening. He had thought of the Hynerian at the swamp, wondered if the Peacekeepers at caught him, but was not overly concerned of Rygels fate. He started messing with a lock of Cali's hair that had fallen forward while she was talking. She kept brushing his hand away.   
  
"There must be a balance, of light and dark. One cannot exist without the other. Light is representative of life. It is in everything, every living thing around, above, and beneath you. Life's essence holds the power, to disperse the darkness and maintain the balance. This is where I play a part. I am able to take that power. Leave my hair alone." Brushing away D'Argo's hand; starting to become aggravated. "Draw on the essence of life. I can disperse the darkness back into place. An ability that runs in my bloodline, since time itself was born. I am human, as human as you. I hurt, I love, I breath, I bleed. See."   
  
With this she took one of the long daggers from her boot and cut her arm, blood flowed red down her arm. Much to D'Argo's fascination until it started getting close to his hand. "I can die. My power comes from the light, it is all powerful, more than the dark, because it is all around. Darkness kills to feed. I draw on the essence of life. Darkness feeds then there is nothing left. Take a bowl of water from an ocean. The ocean is still there, but you hold part of it in your hand." Do you get the picture?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, I think I do, this reminds me of an old, old movie. 'Legend'." John started getting excited. "Movie?" Gillina asked. She was getting really into the conversation. "Some other time I will tell you," said Cali.   
  
"So your Lily, Popeye is The Lord of Darkness. I'm so sure about Jack though." Nodding towards D'Argo. "Huh!" D'Argo remarked coming from outer space from his thoughts for a second. Cali laughed. "Almost, but not quit so simple. I need to channel the power, to receive it into me. So I can protect you all and put the darkness back into place. Here take these, your Peacekeeper weapons will do no harm to these beings. If your weapon needs any power it will be useless against them" she gave John and Gillina her two long daggers, from her boots. And a small circle each made of some type of metal that felt warm like wood. They had a pentagram on them, with marking inside. "HO! SAMANTHA, You're a witch." John said. Looking at the disk; recognizing the symbol.   
  
Cali laughed, "Not quite that simple, but if you like; you will understand later. The circle is nothing but a tool; it represents a point for focus. When I take my power these things you hold will grow warm. Do not fear they will not harm you. The circle is marked with my name and a few other things it is my circle of protection carry it always. It will help you fight them on a more equal term. Take one for Aeryn and Zhaan. Every resident keeps one with them. Frell it, gimme that dagger a second. D'Argo pull that tight." She cut through the piece of her hair he been poking around with. "Now! Leave me alone, Please." D'Argo was amazed at her action, he just sat there holding a chunk of her hair in his hand. Gillina wide eyed laughing, John laughed at Cali "Your nuts." She laughed, "Bet your life sweetie." Said Cali.   
  
Now I was saying, the point when I take my power is what I need D'Argo for. For a period, I need protection. I cannot defend my self from physical attack. My protector has to be someone I have not known before, a stranger. Someone who will trust and protect me from harm. Personally I would have chosen a much easier subject. But Doc decided he's the one." She looked at D'Argo. "He's big enough though; right?" She grinned back to John "Who's Doc?" John asked Cali. "One of the healers at the hospital, you'll meet him later." She told him   
  
  
"John, Let me into your mind for a moment. Please" Cali asked him. Touching his arm. "What looking at her curiously. Ok." He read the look in her eyes, she wanted to tell him something the others could not hear.   
  
"There is one among my people that is against me, he is here to help to try and destroy me. He thinks I am not ready to take my power. He feels I am an untamed spirit, he is far wrong. I may seem a little wild. I have my moments, I can be anyone's worst nightmare. But I harm none, first. I have my dark side, but keep well within check. I life my life fun and free. Bring the traitor and the others to my circle. I will take care of him. You will sense who it is, until my power is here, I cannot probe around to find out exactly. I can just feel it. He has blocked himself well from me. I feel Zhaan has met the being, and is being guided away from us. I do have my suspicions. I have shielded my self some cycles now so they think I am not ready. Reach out to me with your mind, if you need me. You can talk to me that way. I will listen for you. Beware of whom you listen to, they are able to make the sound of my voice, but you will feel it is not me, my probe is warm. The traitor wants to be part of my circle, when I receive the power it is the only time I will be vulnerable to him. If you find out, let me know through your mind. She smiled at him.   
  
"You cool with that?" she asked John. "Yeh, I think so" "I wish you were a little stronger John, you would perfect for the task I need D'Argo for" D'Argo's attention snapped back at the mention of his name.   
  
"Watch, I'll freak you all out. Ready?" she raised her hand closed and said something they could not hear. As she brought her hand down and opened it. There was a ball of translucent light on here palm. "BITCHING! How did you do that?" remarked John, D'Argo and Gillina both looked amazed. "I drew upon a life essence from one of you. Did any of you feel anything bad? Loose anything? Consider it yourselves." She had a gentle smile on here face, and warmth in her eyes. "Here, take it. It won't hurt you." She said to Gillina. Gillina hesitated, but took the light. It absorbed into her hand. "You need it more than these guys." Gillina smiled, it felt weird but good, it had a calming effect on her. "It is not good for me to play these games, the dark being may know of my presence too soon. But these are just child's play."   
  
At that moment Petri and the guards returned from the swamp. "Showing off again Cali, Hey Luxan. Are you winning?" D'Argo growled at Petri. "Petrien, watch your mouth.!" Calis scolded him. Petri just grinned, Cali using his full name she was not happy with his jest towards D'Argo. "There was no sign of him Cal, he was gone. He kidnapped the Hynerian guest, took him off in a Peacekeeper transport ship."   
  
"Oh, Crap!. The Hynerian will have to wait." She replied "You mean RYGEL! John jumped up. "Crais kidnapped Rygel!" "It will have to wait, we'll get your friend back someway or other. Crais is not a happy man right now, he's in fear of his new acquaintance. First things first. We have a couple of arns only left. Before the darkness becomes a real threat." Said Cali.   
  
She smiled "We maybe able trade me for Rygel, sucker Crais into coming down here, on my turf. Or I know somebody that can help us get up to the ship undetected. Sneak on the ship rescue your buddy." She laughed malevolently.   
"Crais swears black is white that I am renegade Peacekeeper. He has never believed of Earth existing. It would be a blast just to see his face." "Just leave him there." D'Argo growled. "Oh, Don't be mean." Cali nudged his arm. "I know Hynerian Dominars can be infuriating, but he has a right to life. As much as you." D'Argo gave her one the head out the top of the eye looks, resembling an 'are you sure' mannerism.   
  
  
"Cali, Cali, Cali. Dancing with danger again." Petri scolded. " Watch your tail. Before you say it, I know you don't have a tail." Petri laughed at her. "Let me know whatever, I'm going to eat. See you later sweetie." Petri said as he took off towards the eating place. "OK, Pete." Cali was laughing. "They have been hanging around me too long, they sound like me."   
  
"Your guards show you no respect, How can you possibly be in Command with no respect?" D'Argo was curious about the familiarity. "They show respect in many ways. I never claimed to be their Commander, you assumed that. I only oversee a lot of the security. Respect is earned here not given through rank or position, but how you treat each other. We have very little in the way of Commanders and leaders here. It is a well-balanced community, very harmonious. We have a lot of fun, and we work hard to make the planet a good place to be. I know anyone of them would give their life to protect me, as I would them. Would you?" she questioned a look at him. "Anyway Petri and I go a long way back; he's the closest I have ever had or ever will have to a brother."   
  
"Go to the hospital John, or where ever they have gotten to by know. They should be finished. Find Zhaan and Aerynn. Give them the circles. I will show you where I will be." She started pointing across the town towards a rise behind it, quarter of an earth mile away. "See the roof that is different?" She asked John and D'Argo "That is my home, that's where I live. Go past the home, through the trees where ground rises. On your left you will see a clearing. I have a friend there now making preparations. If I am not at either of those two then I will be further along, go up and over the rise, till you find a pool and a waterfall it is not far. I will be there. Call my name if you come, for you will not see me"   
  
Cali exclaimed "Oh No!" "Incoming" was the yell. "NOOOOOOO, STOPPPPP." Cali trying to stand, in time. Whacha bounded up. He jumped and landed on Cali's shoulders very hard, with both front limbs. She fell forward full force, crashing into D'Argo's forehead. Landing on his lap; D'Argo drew Cali's blade and leapt up. Cali fell to the ground. She didn't move at first. D'Argo snarled and went for Whacha, was on his way back from collecting his fees from the council, for his rescue work. He and Cali played a game from time to time. Cali usually moved away. But she had thought she was still bound to D'Argo. The instant D'Argo rose to protect her from Wacha's attack the bind came away.   
  
Whacha saw D'Argo with Cali's blade, and ran. "Shouting tell Cali I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." D'Argo chased after him. "Noooooooooo." Whacha yelled as D'Argo got too close. D'Argo was not able to catch the flying fur ball, fleeing like the; as you may say on Erp 'the hounds from hell were after him'   
  
John leapt up "Oh Dren! Cali, Cali Are you OK?" Cali was out cold. John was looking around think oh frell now what do we do. He saw the eating establishment. The guard get help he thought. He ran over shouting to Gilina to take care of Cali. Gilina leaned over Cali, she was still breathing, so was alive. She pulled Cali's hair away from her face. Cali was starting to stir. D'Argo came puffing back, cursing the furred mutt, and looking a little worried. Gillina tried to help Cali to get up.   
  
"Oh, man my head" Cali was coming around groaning. Giliana struggled to get her up. D'Argo scooped Cali up with ease. And sat her on the bench. "Maybe we ought to take you to the Doc." He said to her gently. "NO! Owwww, Don't let go D'Argo. My head is spinning." He sat next to her arm around her waist holding her up. "Dam D'Argo you have a hard head." She leaned against him. D'Argo had been doing real good so far, but with his nose full of Cali's hair and scent. Was not so good. "Why did that creature attack you." D'Argo asked her. "He didn't mean to hurt me, it's a dumb game we play. He doesn't understand what is going on. Dren, this hurts." She said holding on to D'Argo with one hand her head with the other.   
  
Pertri and John came running out of the restaurant, "Cali are you alright?" Petri ran to her, kneeling in front of her, lifted her head to see the damage. A large lump was starting to form where her head had contacted D'Argo. "You better let me take you home let Adail look at that. Come on" he started to lift her. "Your not supposed to knock her out man." Petri glared at D'Argo. "He didn't do anything. It was an accident. Watcha jumped me. Owwwww" said Cali. "I'll be OK. Peti. Go call all the guards, we may need them, if the PK decide to attack. Oh frell, my head is spinning."   
  
"No You need a Doctor to check it that out." Said John holding Cali's chin, looking at her lump. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt." He said.   
  
"No, No Doctor. I'll be OK. Peti go." Cali said. "OK, Take good care of her Luxan. I make you responsible for her. I will bring the entire guard comp…………" "Petrien Go, Thanks for caring, but there is no need to threaten D'Argo like that, it is not his fault." Cali cut in. Still very dazed, she tried to open her eyes once but never made it. "OK, I am gone." He ran off to go call the other guards to duty.   
  
"Doesn't the transport have a med. kit or something we can out on there for the pain?" John asked. "Don't know." D'Argo shrugged. "I'll check." He ran off to the transport, Giliana went to help him.   
  
"Help me stand up please D'Argo. I have to get up." "Are you sure?" "Yes. I have to" she replied. D'Argo helped her stand, still holding an arm around her for support.   
"Whoa, this is not good, not good at all." She opened her eyes for a few seconds, then collapsed against D'Argo again. He scooped her up, in his arms. "Cali." D'Argo spoke to her gently. "Cali, open your eyes. Wake up" Cali smiled. "I'm not sleeping. The planets' rotation went into overdrive. My head is spinning." She opened her eyes, and looked up at him and closed them again quickly. "Boy, I tell you D'Argo. Everyone thinks you're a bad ass with one head. You should see yourself with two"   
  
D'Argo had sat down with her by this time. "Cali I think you should see the Doctor"   
"No, absolutely not I will be OK. I have to go. It will pass, anyway I am very comfortable right now, your arms feel real good, feels safe." She was smiling, very contentedly. "It's getting colder, haven't you noticed how much colder it is?" she shivered a little "Don't start playing with me again." he warned, although he was enjoying the feelings her scent and holding her brought to him. "Who's playing D'Argo. I never said I was playing. I play a lot, but I don't fool around on this level." She let out a breath "Sometimes things get scary, I don't know everything. I don't always feel as strong as I may portray. You want me to admit I am scared to death here. OK I admit it. I think you can sense my fears anyway." She had opened her eyes by this time. "Don't look at me like that Ka D'Argo. This is not the time." He looked back at her "Don't look at me like that Calista. Can you stand yet?" he asked her.   
  
"Not a thing, I don't believe you have no first aid kit how's she doing." Called out John as he and Gillina come out of the transport. Neither one was paying any attention to him.   
  
  


======  
  


Don't know" she replied, he helped her up. "Ok Getting clearer. D'Argo, Don't run out on me when we have this mess fixed. I will never forgive you." He gave a little smile with a glint in his eye, "D'Argo Noooo," she laughed as she realized what he was going to do,he bit her neck firmly but gently. She was crumbling "Stop!, D'Argo, Stop! That feels tooooo good. Stop!" D'Argo laughed as he quit, "What did you say to me. Gotcha!" She laughed. "You brute. OK you got even. But that was unfair terms." And playfully punched him. "Hey, I can see straight, still hurts like hell, man you got a hard head" "Crazy Erp female." D'Argo said to her.   
  
"Cgh, Cgh." John was clearing his throat, "Um is this a private party?" He was teasing them both. "Shut Up, Crighton/John." From Cali and D'Argo.   
  
  
CALISTA! ENOUGH OF YOUR MESSING AROUND, GET TO YOUR WORK CHILD, TIME IS DRAWING NEAR. Came a booming voice, Cali jumped. "Yes father", she said sarcastically. "I hate when he does that" giving a small shiver. Have you noticed how cold it's getting? That's not right."   
  
"WHAT! Your dads here to?" John started jumping around. "Is DOC your parent?" D'Argo asked in amazement. "Yeah, can't you see the family resemblance?" Holding her hair like a couple of horns; trying to look big. "No seriously, he watches over me I feel like he is my father at times. I'm way to old for that."   
"WHAT, WHO?" John not knowing what they were talking about. "DOC" D'Argo and Cali replied. "Who's DOC?" John asked. "Oh yeah, you didn't meet him. Well remember the movie you said about? Legend. Remember Tim Curry's part." John nodded. "VERY close resemblance." " NO WAY, WEIRD!" John said.   
  
" I got to go, Here D'Argo take my blades. Yours is still at the farm. I do believe. Ever used these before?" she asked. D'Argo said no. "They should be major easy for you, compared to that huge great thing you have. Built for speed, slices the air very fast, very light, and very sharp. I'll show you."   
  
She took the long blade out She picked up one of the blue green apple type fruits John had left. Moved away from them; tossed the fruit real high, as it came down she was turning the blade around herself, up, over down. Faster as she went. "Watch the blade D'Argo not the fruit.' When the fruit came within reach the turns on her sword were very fast, she sliced at the fruit. Then caught it just before it hit the ground. "Here." She gave D'Argo the fruit. It fell apart into 6 sections. "I knew I missed one, there should be 8 sections. My senses are still off line." D'Argo was impressed. John said. "WHOA! Fruit salad. Remind me not to piss you off."   
  
Cali laughed. "I'm pretty easy to get along with. You get the idea. I don't expect you to be able to make the fruit salad yet, I had a whole lot more practice. The blades are sharp, this one the Katana." Holding the longer blade up. "Will slice through most limbs with one swipe, with the two hands, some only one hand needed." Demonstrating the hold. "I don't know how your warrior code is D'Argo. But I honor you allowing you to use my blade. I trust you not to dishonor me with it. Take it, both hands fingers down." She instructed. holding the sword in its scabbard with one hand fingers down." D'Argo took the blade, pretty amazed. "It goes like this, for fast draw ready to strike." She pushed it through the belt he wore on his pants, the same way the soldiers wore theirs. "You just had a little Erp nonsense there I think. "No I understand." D'Argo replied. "I want it back, it is very old. Promise me, If anything happens to me, please make sure Petri gets it. He will show you what to do." She looked him directly in the eye. "It will be done." He replied with a nod. She bowed her head to D'Argo. "I think you're supposed to return the bow D'Argo." Said John quietly. D'Argo returned the bow.   
  
  
"Decide what you guys want to do, I need you with me Ka D'Argo, but the choice must be yours. Take my circle also, you may need it. Don't forget you and I have a date." Kissing D'Argo quickly on his chin. She started backing away. "Meet me after all of you is won. I'll buy you dinner at the restaurant and tell you my tale. I sure hope you all can stay and spend the other days of your RR with us. It would be fun." She winked and D"Argo, smiling, still backing away. "If you like to laugh, dance or like to sing, come to the Hub. We do everything" She stopped. "Hey. D'Argo! Don't forget to bring my blade back.. I will chase you around the galaxies. I may anyway." Laughing And teasing him blew D'Argo a kiss. Turning she started to run in the direction she had pointed to her house. "Later Guys, Gillina. Z good to see Ya Country Boy! Blessed Be People." Waving as she ran.   
  
"Phew big guy, I think you have a hot date there." Said John; slapping D'Argo on the back. D'Argo just glanced at him. "Shut Up, Crighton." He said watching Cali run up the road.   
  
"So what's it to be? D'Argo. I go find Aeryn and Zhaan you go protect Cali. Or are you coming with me. I'm don't know how much to believe, but she seems pretty dam serious. I do know with out help. Muldis will eat us for breakfast. Zhaan isn't strong enough on her own. IAM STILL MIXED UP HERE!" John was talking fast and pacing. "What about all the dark light stuff she was talking about." Gillina asked she was shivering. John put an arm around her. "The one on the ship gave real bad, cold, dark feelings, Cali is different she made me feel warm." She said. "Yeah, there's tons of legends, stories and stuff about the light and dark battles. Neither can destry the other totally, but light usually keeps the dark in check. Samantha there would have been burned alive at the stake at one time, in Earth history. Maybe the stories have some truth in them." John answered her.   
  
"What do you think D'Argo?" John asked. 'I have heard tales of such things, Legends my people tell. But they were stories. Is she trying to tell us this dren is for real?" D'Argo looked at John questioningly. "She gives good feelings, it is very strange how she effects me. She knows how I am, like she has known me for many cycles. But how? I met her today, no yesterday. No I sensed her presence yesterday. Met her this morning. It's like I have known her for a long time. FRELL, Crazy ERP FEMALE!" D'Argo yelled.   
  
"We call it Charisma and Sex appeal on Earth. But there is more to it than with Samantha witch. So what now?"   
  
They had started to walk towards the transport, D'Argo still uncertain if to go with John, or Cali, she said she needed his protection.   
  
****  
  


Shiwa  
______  


Wacha clinked the spherical credits together, and glanced at the official payment sheet as well as the small certificate of recognition. He considered stashing the certificate incase some official came poking his/her nose around to how he had come around with the credits. Sphere-credits at that!   
  
Wacha knew he should be delighted at the payment; most of the time, the coin-credits were what he worked with. But these sphere credits, their actual worth in terms of credits was just the frosting; imagine, say, what a casual toying with one of these beauts could do to an uncertain upper-class client.   
  
But the best Wacha could come up with, he discovered, was a half-hearted smirk. He glanced at the official certificate which had fancy red characters pronouncing the usual batch of heroism to.... to 'Wesha'...?   
  
Wacha muttered vague curses to the officials, decided the certificate would make a good fire-starter, and continued tromping along. At least those nigithins had gotten the character of his name on the payment sheets right-   
  
"Bah! I know why these credits aren't pleasing!" said Wacha outloud and looked at the official sheet in disgust. The payment was fine, more than fine, but it was the *officials* who were paying him, not his true clients. The officials could, and in his case did, hand out sphere credits left and right without thought. Where was the bartering, the using of wits, the romance in THAT?   
  
Wacha turned around, shook his paw in the general direction of civilization, and yelled, "I'm letting you Nigithins go this time!" He felt considerably better for the childish act it was.   
  
Then something else scurried in the back of Wacha's mind. What had Aeryn been trying to say? Before that, she had been muttering something about someone purposely trying to kill her. Wacha had put it to peacekeeper paranoia and sebacian hypothermia. "The general area," Wacha said aloud, "Was a windward slope, and the ditches and gullies are much lower than where the Peacekeeper was caught. And the artificial avalanche program [minor avalanches purpously set off so that large unpredictable one's don't] the officials have been talking about should have been started already. The whole avalanche assassination idea is illogical, senseless, and generally stupid."   
  
So naturally Wacha started heading for area where the avalanche had occurred, to track for possible clues.   
  
He had not gone halfway when a white-masked figure with a brown cloak equal to his height emerged from the trees. Wacha gave a start, then scolded himself mentally for being surprised like that.   
  
The being gave a low chuckle, and said in a voice which might have been either male or female, "No need, good sir, I merely stop for a few questions. Do you know of any Peacekeepers who have passed this way? A male, and or, female. Or possibly a male Luxan, one of warrior caste?"   
  
Wacha made a gesture of ignorance. "I have not, stranger." Wacha casually put a paw near his credit-purse.   
  
"Would... offer of credits do you good?" said the stranger, the white mask shifting to a vague hue of violet.   
  
Wacha smiled. "I wish, but I do not know where they are, so that is impossible," he replied, thinking meanwhile, 'Augh! I just passed up on a good bartering! Dear Gods, what is wrong with me today?'   
  
The faint-purple mask melted to a vague maroon, and Wacha could have sworn the mouth of the mask reflected surprise, but then it was normal again. It *was* a mask, of course, that was obvious. Silvery-bronze eyes peered from behind it. "I... see. Then I will be off, and bother you no longer. Good day..."   
  
And the figure melted into the trees again, even as Wacha said, "Good day... wait-"   
  
Wacha blinked. Had he just said farewell to a celestial being in disguise?   
  
Had he conversed with the maker of his nightmares?   
  
Or had he merely met a roaming oddball?   


AkaiHato

____  


********   
  
As Wacha puzzled over his odd encounter, John and D'Argo stared almost uncomprehendingly at Cali.   
  
"Protection? WHy?", managed John.   
  
She was about to answer when a Peackeeper Small Troop Carrier appeared and headed for them swiftly. Cali tensed, feeling the dark force inside. It was weak, but it still pervaded a sense of evil that made her shiver. Then, she detected another life force that had been blanketed by the darker one. Reaching lightly with her powers, she made contact and grinned. "It's your Hynerian friend!"   
  
"Rygel?", queried John while D'Argo muttered something under his breath.   
  
Cali nodded. "But that's not all, sports fans! We also have a special bonus prize! The one and only Malignan'Ci has decided to grace us with his presence! This really weak flunky was called by his master Maldis to capture you and ZHaan for his master to feast on. His mission isn't going extraordinarily well and he's really pissed. But, he's also running out of time."   
  
Most of this Erp reference stuff went completely over D'Argo's head, but he understood the gist. "Running out of time? Why?"   
  
"Because a larger one of his race is here and watching the festivites. He's content to just observe for now, but if things really torque him off, he's gonna get medievel on this planet. And believe me, I know better than most what that's like."   
  
John understood this woman's words more than D'Argo did, but that didn't make her any more understandable to him. "So this big kahuna's sitting in the front row with his legs propped on the seat in front of him as he munches some popcorn. But, what happens when he decides to get his money back? And will we have time to do something about it?"   
  
The ship interrupted them by landing, and a gantry unfolded. Malignan'Ci walked out with a slumbering Rygel in tow. John clenched his fists, then relaxed slightly as he saw the monarch's chest rise and fall with breath. Malignan'Ci moved his hand and Rygel landed with a mild thump on the ground. D'Argo growled at this cavalier treatment of a defenseless shipmate, when John silenced him with a look.   
  
Malignan'Ci walked over to Cali, barely holding his anger in check.   


Ooshati

____  
  
  
  
  


======  
  


Hul left the hospital snickering to himself. He was in a jovial mood, quite excited at the coming events. Dancing along talking to himself.   
  
"Cali's here, Cali's there. No she's not. She is everywhere. At last the child will come to be. Who will she choose her power to pass……He, He, He."   
  
Hul quieted and mused seriously to himself. The child is not ready, to wild, to free. Today she will pass her powers to me. No not me that I can see. But who? She must have chosen by now, she is the last of her blood. She must pass her power to another, should she die. Would be sad to see the child to die. Her laughter and love of life to be gone. Even I would feel the loss.   
  
Hul and Doc were Cali's protectors, they had been appointed by the Guardians after Cali had lost her Erp protector. Their role had been to teach the child to use her power. But she was a little rebellious; no make that a lot., she had not learned all she should. The day was upon them for her to complete her destiny.   
  
"Doc, Perhaps? No perhaps me. No No. WHY AM I WALKING?" He immediately transported himself back to his lodging. And cleaned up and changed. Thinking and talking to himself the whole time.   
  
"Cali has been bound to the stranger, Ha Ha. Now there is an interesting situation." He detected the casting Doc put on Cali and D'Argo as it was done. "OOOO She is mad. But there is more. That rage within her. I know that. It can not be." He probed the minds of the group in the hospital, "Cali still is shielding herself. But aha, the guard." He changed into purple robes, finer than those he wore earlier, they had symbols decorating the edges of the sleeves and hem.   
  
"The Peacekeepers, Bialar Crais HA, Ha, No wonder Cali is in such a rage. I must see her confront Crais." This is becoming more fun all the time.   
"Adail is arriving, I must go meet her." He transported himself over to what Cali termed the Pod Park.   
  
It was actually the landing area for all incoming air or space transports. All transports were supposed to land here, other forms of transports were available to the incoming visitors to make their way around the planet. With so much coming and going of various visitors it had become dangerous to allow them to land where they pleased. So they had formed areas near the main attractions for landing purposes.   
  
A tall humanoid, with long straight white hair, her skin was a greenish pink. Her eyes were very strange, white with large dark pupils. She wore plain simple clothing, loosely fitted pants and top with a belt. She came from the other side of the planet, a mountainous area, with fertile grazing lands in the valleys. Rockne traded produce from the farm for flesh products. The area was Neru, Adail was the high priestess of the order of Gerdel. She had many followers. They followed a path of light paying homage to the goddess Gerdel. Adail's order we sworn to practice love and peace. They carried no weapons that fired any type of projectile or pierced the skin. The staffs they carry were formed of a natural product. The followers were deadly with the staffs, the ends of Adails staff acted like a stun gun if you where hit with it. Adail possessed powers of casting. Hers mainly consisted of healing, and protection. She was unable to cast anything that could do harm. The order had moved here 10 cycles after Cali returned to stay. Their home planet Deatrar had succumbed to a natural disaster that rendered the planet uninhabitable for air breathers. Cali and Adail were firm friends, they spent many hours training together and talking.   
Adail had brought two others with her, High Priest an old man of similar powers named Dontain. And a male 8th level Delvian Pa'u named Ebhaan. He was approximately 8oo cycles old. He had asked to stay and study with Adails sect to learn more from them. He had been welcomed and was a prominent member of their community, though still followed his path of a Pa'u. Dontain and Ebhaan were dressed in a similar fashion to Adail.   
  
"Greetings Adail. You are here.' Hul said hobbling over to Adail. "I seem to be. Dontain and Ebhaan have traveled with me, we may have need of them." She replied to him. Adail didn't care for Hul's company at all. If fact he always seemed to invoke a nasty taste in her mouth. But she would tolerate him. To an extent.   
  
"You are still lovely as ever, can I get you anything to refresh you. Something bad is going happen, Cali will take he power today. Where are we going?" Hul fiddled around, and paced. "He He, Cali is doing her childish tricks. She made a casting"   
  
When ever any form of casting was made, others with the powers could detect them. Be they good or evil.   
  
"Shut up you idiot, I will not tolerate your gibberish today. You and I both know an important event is to take place. So don't play around. Ebhaan, get up some Equinerds to transport us to the clearing."   
  
"Equinerds! Hul spoke, why don't you just transport over. Or take a land transport?" Hul pranced as he spoke. " I hate Equinerds, they hate me. I always fall off." "No, no spells, If you start popping off spells all over we are going to be detected before we are ready. If you don't want to ride, take a land transport on your own. The Equinard is faster for now we can go cross country." Adail replied to him.   
  
"Equinerds. Stupid beasts. I will meet you at the circle. Did you see the chosen warrior Heh heh. A Luxan. Doc has bound Cali to him. Ha, Ha, Ha." Hul was laughing. 'Hush, yes I know of the Luxan, Cali showed him to me yesterday. She is interested in him. I hope that he proves to be a better choice than others Doc has tried to push Cali to. Fool should know by now Cali will not accept anyone close to her, with darkness inside. This planet does not need history to repeat itself." Adail said.   
  
Another transport was landing not to far from their position.   
  
"He is here you know. There is going to be a war. Kay Hoss, Malignan Ci, Ar Maggedon and the peacekeeper." Hul sneered. "Finally you tell me something I did not know, what of the Peacekeeper?" said Adail obviously becoming impatient with Hul.   
"Haha! HE is here, up there." Hul replied pointing to the sky. "Who! Not Crais." Adail exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes." Hul was wiggling all over with excitement. "A whole Command ship no less. What fun there is to be." He fiddles around "Something bad is coming but it's not him."   
  
"Crais would not dare to set foot on this planet any where near Cali, his actions on his last visit has left it so that she can kill him." Adail was surprised to hear the Peacekeeper was back yet again. "Ah! But he has got himself into a bind, with the Malignan Ci. The fool is quaking in his boots. Such fun, such fun. Will he dare to ask Cali for help? Or will she just kill him in the spot." Hul was very excited. "She is more opposed to the darkness than to Crais, she may allow him to flee. But then again she may not." Hul was going on, and on.   
  
A male came out of the transport that landed, sprinting over towards them. A Sebacean, jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Not to old. He was smiling as he came.   
  
"Greetings, my lovely Adail. How does this day find you?" He starts toward Adail with arms open. "Get lost Shade, what are you doing here anyhow." Adail said to him. "Adail, why do you shun me so. Your are so lovely." He was trying to get her hand, she pulled away from him " So is every female you come in contact with. Shade go about your business. There is no time for your nonsense today." Adail told him crossly. "Yes, what is going on. I saw the Peacekeeper Command ship. Where is my beautiful Calista. I have some tech she may be interested in." he grinned.   
  
"Not today, Entallo Shade. Cali is busy. Things are going on today you will never understand, in your little mind. Go away. I have no time for this." Said Adail. "I will not leave until I see my beautiful Cali, perhaps she has changed her mind. And will be mine at last." Shade was looking romantically at the sky.   
Adail busted up. "You crazy fool, how many cycles have you chased Cali for her favors? 10 or so. Do you STILL not get the message. What was that she told you last time you cornered her, I do believe you tried to kiss her. Didn't she tell you if you ever tried anything like that again she would castrate you?'   
  
Ebhaan was arriving with the Equinards. Three of them. The Equinaerds are much like Earth horses. Sleek like an Arab, but strong like the Clydesdales. Their colors ranged from the plain single colors Black, brown, reds to the brighter hues of yellow. Others were various mixtures of color. One of them was a large jet black stallion. The others two were mares, one of yellow, red and brown splashes, and one of a soft brown color. The mares were smaller than the stallion.   
  
"I brought Jet for you Adail. The keepers want him out of the stalls. Cali left him here this morning when she came from the farm. He is causing problems." Ebhaan told her. Jet belonged to Cali, only Cali and Adail could control this beast. He was huge. Adail took the harness from him and stroked the beast, talking gently to him. "I'll take you home Jet."   
  
With the arrival of the Equinards Hul took off real fast, he had been quiet for a few minutes, but wasn't going to allow the beasts near him. They hated him and would stamp and rear if he was too close.   
"I'm leaving. I will take a land transport. See you at the circle. I will start to make preparations if I arrive first." He said nervously. "Don't go in Cali's home. You wait for me. I will get the things we need. Make the marks. I will arrive soon." Adail said she was mounting Jet.   
  
'Leave Shade, or go to the town keep out of the way. Don't try to mess with Cali. She has a male with her that will surely tear your sorry self apart. If you approach her in your usual manner. He is not a male to trifle with." Adail told him, leaning forward on the Equinard looking at him very seriously.   
"Are you telling me that MY Cali has betrayed me. She has found another? I am stricken with grief." Shade looked devastated.   
  
Adail laughed at him "You know full well Cali has no interest in you, she tolerates your presence because of the tech you trade. She has use for it. Go to the town and find your self another, as you always do. Enough of this I have work to do. Go in peace Entallo Shade." As she and the rest of her party rode away.   
  
She was making her way to the circle, to lay it out and prepare for the coming event. And wait for the arrival of the other key people. Doc, Cali, the Delvian Priestess Zhaan and the Luxan. Herself and her two companions had important rolls to play.   
  
  
Entallo Shade was a trader of almost anything if he could make money. A Sebacean civilian he had many contacts all over the place. He traded mainly in Tech. Especially Peacekeeper Tech. The Peacekeepers have a warrant out for his arrest for theft and sale of their technology. Rockne residents allowed shade to trade on the planet frequently. He liked to trade on Rockne with so many visitors it was usually easy for him to make deals there. He had brought to them much tech from the galaxies, trading tech. For free board and paying his fines. He was made to promise them to do no weapons dealing on the planet. He honored his promise. The townsfolk used the tech in many ways. Converting the power sources making everything work together.   
He was a womanizer, any slightly attractive female was his target. He had chased Cali for many cycles. She had always rejected him. She tolerated him because of the trade. She did not dislike him, and referred to him as a lovable rogue and a pain in her butt. Providing he wasn't trying to keep putting his hands on her would talk to him at length. He loved to party, and would join the group at the club often. They would dance and sing at the Hub together when he was behaving himself. Entallo affectionately called Rockne his home. Although he had landed himself in the town's detention center on several occasions. Never started a fight, but would always join in. He was a good street fighter but no match for the guards. He had never fought with Cali, but had been on the receiving end of her kick on more occasions than he could remember. Many of his fights were due to his attentions to somebody else's wife.   
  
****  
  
Upon seeing the troop carrier, Cali had stopped and returned to the group.   
  
She stood between them and Malignan. Ci. She looked at Malignan with a blank stare. No emotion on her face at all.   
  
John heard Cali's voice in his head. 'Catch Gillina.' "Huh!" John looked at Cali then Gillina. To see Cali making a gesture with her hand towards Gillina. Gillina's eyes rolled a little then she crumpled towards the ground. Her caught and lowered her down. "It's OK, a sleep, She will be OK.' He heard Cali in his head.   
  
Malignan's rage grew when he felt and saw Cali's actions. "What being are you?" he bellowed at her. Cali still looked at him with no expression. "You know not of me Malignan Ci? I am sure you do." Cali said to him. Malignan fumed as he tried to probe Cali's mind, all he felt was her warmth. It made him feel nauseous. There was something familiar about this female. "Come now Malignan Ci. Think now, you should know of me." Cali was toying with him. Which made him rage even further.   
  
D'Argo had drawn the sword, John readied with the dagger. 'Wait for the cue guys.' Cali said to John softly in his head. He and D'Argo were both a little puzzled at Cali's expression, they could read her eyes so easily before. John whispered to D'Argo. "Wait for the cue big guy."   
  
Cali had put one hand behind her back. Malignan Ci started to walk around her, Cali turned as he walked so he could not get behind her. Like warriors stalking waiting for one to attack they turned.   
  
Malignan's fury grew, he probed John and D'Argo, same result. His nausea grew.   
"You shield them and yourself well. But you are no match for my master. He will enjoy feasting on a sweet treat like you." Malignan said maliciously. "Ha, only in his dreams." Cali laughed. "You still do not know me? Don't you hate it when you can't steal another's knowledge. Think Malignan Ci, Think. I want you to know."   
  
Malignan Ci thought I know this being from where? How did I not detect this presence, it seems strong.   
"Shall I give you a little clue, as your little mind seems to have failed you?" Cali toyed with Ci, infuriating him further.   
  
"Oohh, this is getting good, Samantha's got some nerve." John said. "What?" D'argo said. "This is the creep off of the dead ship." John told him.   
  
"I am of earth." Cali said to him. "Erp!" Malignan paused. Connection made. "No~ Your kind was destroyed. It cannot be." He said to her. "Wrong, I am here. What is my name? Speak my name creep." Malignan's realization struck fear into him. "You, You cannot be. You were killed, and your heir." He was rigid on the spot.   
  
John and D'Argo watched with amazement, they had seen Cali's hand behind her back. It seemed to have a red aura around it, like the light she had given to Gillina.   
  
"Yes, I almost died. My son's life was taken, But I survived."   
  
"You are Calista Kaylana." He said. My master must hear of this, he will be so enjoy destroying you after what your ancestors did to his blood-mate. Malignan thought. He turned to leave, he could feel nauseous power emanating from Cali. He also knew he was no match for a Guardian of any strength. Muldis will take her, she has not fully taken her power yet.   
"10 out of 10 bogie man. But wait, I have something for you." As he turned back towards her, she brought her hand from behind her back and threw it at Malignan Ci. It hit him full force, he screamed in agony "NNOoooooooo." And staggered. Cali yelled, "Get him boys."   
  
John and D'Argo both went for Malignan Ci, who was tying to get away. John sank the full length of the dagger into his side. "His head D'Argo." Cali yelled. In one swift move D'Argo decapitated Malignan Ci, whose body immediately dispersed into millions of pieces and disappeared.   
  
John let out a whoop "Whoop! One down." D'Argo was stunned. Cali smiled, she turned and went to Gillina. "You did it Sam. WTG." John shouted. "No, John WE did it." Cali replied as she waved her hand over Gillina removing the sleep she put on her. Rygel started to stir at the same time. Gillina's eyes fluttered open. "What, what happened?" puzzled at why she was on the ground feeling a little light headed. "I'm sorry. But it was the quickest way to protect you from Malignan Ci; he had already been in your head too much. And you are not strong enough to resist him." John was helped Gillina up. Cali moved to Rygel.   
John was excited. "We kicked the creeps butt. That was nothing, let's go get the others."   
  
"Don't celebrate to soon, John." We have not won yet. I think we prevented them from finding out exactly who I am. But after popping that off they will know something is not well here." She stroked Rygel's brow. "Come on wake up little man."   
  
Rygel opened his eyes a little, then wide eyed. "AARRGGGGGGHHHH. Peacekeeper, get away from me." Cali laughed. "Calm yourself little Dominar, I am not your enemy."   
"You're not?" he said spotting John and D'Argo. " Crighton, D'Argo what the frell is going on here. I was enjoying my …….." he had started to spurt off. "Silence Dominar Rygel. You caused enough nonsense at the swamp today." She held his mouth closed, he was grumbling. "Here take this keep it, don't eat it." She gave him one of the disks. 'What?" "Shut Up Rygel." D'Argo barked at him.   
  
Cali stood back up. " Well John, Popeye spilt his popcorn. When I pulled that one off. And will be realizing there is no refunds. And he's not liking this movie one bit. He won't run, but he's no more ready than we are as yet. He will come to war with us."   
  
She went to the corner of the road that led to her home. "I had enough of walking. Hold your ears." She let out a very loud, high pitched whistle.   
  
Damn, what did you do that for?" John asked shaking his head. "My preferred mode of transport." She replied. "What?" John asked. "You'll see. Do you understand better now?"   
John was understanding. "You just did to him what Zhaan and her friend did to Mouldy. Right?" He said.   
  
"By George I think you've got it." Cali smiled. John laughed. D'Argo and the other were completely lost.   
  
"I cannot fight on both planes at the same time, neither can they it's not possible. That's why I need a protector. AKA D'Argo. I can bring them to you, but in doing so makes me vulnerable." John nodded his head. "Some of this corporeal stuff right." He said. "Yes." Cali replied.   
  
A jet black Equinerd came galloping down the road from the direction of Cali's home at that moment.   
  
"What about the Peacekeepers?" said John checking out the beast with interest that was now at Cali's side. "Don't sweat the Peacekeepers. The guards are more than ready for them. The Peacekeepers are no match for the boys." She replied taking the beasts reins and stroking his neck.   
  
"When I take my power I can give Crais a long range ticket to the destination unknown, It will take him years to find you or us again.' She mounted the Equinerd with ease.   
  
"Heh, Heh I like that idea." John laughed "Hi Ho Silver" john teased as he petted the beast.   
"Jet actually, beaut isn't he?" D'Argo was very interested in the Equinerd and was walking around it. Gillina and Rygel were a bit scared of the big creature.   
  
"We need the rest of our deck John. So we can play with a full hand. We got an Ace in the hole, but not the right time to show our full hand." John nodded. "I got you."   
  
"We have maybe one and half arns left. Go quickly to the hospital, take the girl and the Hynerian. Bring the rest of our players. My friend is ready and is waiting for us now. When we are together it will not take long to complete our task. You should take just over an arn to complete your task." She looked around for D'Argo. "Come on D'Argo get up here. You're coming with me." D'Argo's eyes widened "Me up there?"   
  
"Come on John, help me out here show him how it's done." John mounted behind Cali, D'Argo was not at all sure about this. "I thought witches rode broomsticks." John said to Cali. "Funny, Ha, Ha Country Boy." Cali said as she pushed John off the back, he jumped down easily.   
  
"Come on D'Argo, show your stuff." D'Argo struggled to get up. John shoved him from behind. Jet shifted his position around to balance D'Argo's weight.   
  
"Frogs legs and broomsticks are for fairy tales John. We are in no fairy tale. Go now." Cali said to John quite seriously.   
  
"Right, Catch you on the flip side." He, Gillina and Rygel went into the transport. Cali walked Jet around to allow D'Argo to get the feel of being up there.   
'Your not to sure of this are you?" She asked him. "No." "Relax, this is really cool."   
He was starting to get the feel of it.   
  
"You ready to run?" Cali asked turning her head to him smiling. He gave her an unsure glance. "Gimme a hug and keep hanging on." "What?" D'Argo was lost. "Put your arms around me and hold on, or you will fall off on your ass." She was grinning at him teasingly." She pulled her hair to the front so he wouldn't have a face full of it. "Cali!" D'Argo said warningly. "What?" she said giggling. "You want to fall on your ass? It's a long way down." She said to him. "Oh Dren!" he muttered as he put his arms around her. "Relax enjoy the moment, but don't let those hands start wandering or we'll both be in trouble."   
  
The shuttle took off, Jet stirred a little at the crafts movement Cali settled him quickly and they started to move off slowly, working to a good run towards Cali's home. It took but just a few minutes to reach it.   
  
D'Argo stared at the dwelling, puzzled at it's appearance. It was very different from the other buildings in the town. They went up the little rise behind the house they could see Adail and company sitting on the ground talking. They had finished their work and were waiting for the others to arrive. Cali called out to her friend. Adail waved back. Seeing D'Argo laughing, she waved harder. "WE'LL BE BACK." Cali yelled. "K" Adail replied. Cali turned Jet back toward the dwelling. Took them to an area behind the building. They dismounted and Cali released Jet into a grass area. The structure intrigued D'Argo he had never seen anything like it. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Cali said as she led him inside. She pushed the door closed behind them. "This whole area is surrounded, nothing can pass with the protection it has. Right now about the safest place on Rockne. But I will still lock the door." She told him.   
  
Cali sat down and pulled her boots off. "I'll explain some of this stuff later. I have to get changed. Stay right here." She disappeared into another room. D'Argo wandered around looking at the strange stuff before his eyes. He stopped at an image, he recognized Cali's eyes. He was curious as to what this image was. "I see you found Derian." Cali said as she came back in the room. Tying a belt, she had changed her clothes to a long flowing gown of a simple fabric with a belt resting on her hips, hanging almost to the gowns hem. D'Argo was amazed she looked so different.   
  
"W,What is this." He asked trying not to look at her. "On Earth we call it a photograph, an image of someone or something. Not as complex as a holo-disk. But the same idea. This is Derian, my son. He and his father are both gone." A shadow passed over Cali, D'Argo felt it, and thought of Lolann and Jothee. He knew that shadow. Cali smiled gently at him and put her hand on his arm. Maybe we'll trade shadows sometime. But not now. He just looked at her with a soft expression on his face. She changed the subject quickly.   
  
"Right now there is nothing we can do until John returns. Do you want to come outside and talk with Adail?" she asked moving toward the door. 'No." He caught her hand. "How long before John gets back." She shrugged. "Three quarters of and arn or so. I hate waiting, it's boring" she sighed. "So do I." D'Argo said. She looked at him, then smiled "D'Argo your bad." "You got it.' He smiled and pulled her close to him. This Erp nonsense is catching as he thought as he kissed her.   
  
Meanwhile as Cali and D'Argo were busy. John approached the hospital, he landed the transport. He left Rygel and Gillina inside while he went to check with the hospital receptionist where Zhaan, Aeryn and the Doc went.   
  
  
********   
  


Shiwa

______  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 5

  
  
  
  
  


As Cali and D'Argo began letting their passions flare, Chiana was having the time of her life playing Tadek. She was sitting with her arm wrapped around the fat neck of the richest player, cooing and whispering naughty things in his ear. She'd already snurched half of his earnings while he was busy playing and dreaming of sexual fantasies involving her.   
  
********   
Cali paused in her fondling of D'Argo and raised her head, as if listening to something. He lay atop her naked body, doing things that were wonderful, but his ministrations couldn't make her miss this bolt of cold.   
  
MALIGNAN'CI IS STILL ALIVE, she thought. HIS PRESENCE HAS BEEN SENT TO THAT INFERNAL DAGGER. HE IS TOO WEAK TO ESCAPE. THIS IS GOOD. WE CAN MILK HIM FOR INFORMATION AND USE HIS LINK TO THOSE LIKE HIM TO DEFEAT MAGEDDON AND CHAOS.   
  
Satisfied, she returned her attention to D'Argo's warmth and embraced him strongly. "Show me how a Luxan makes love," she purred in his ear.   
  
D'Argo growled in response.   
  
What he did was joy.   
  
******  
  


Ooshati  


_ Someone on the Bboard gave a light-hearted response on this, reminding that the RR was supposed to be PG._

_____  


Meanwhile, elsewhere:   
  
"See here, missie- No! Don't get up! Must I strap you down in titanium bonds?"   
"With her? That you must," came the voice of a wit from across the hall.   
"Hush, Master Lune, you aren't helping," the nurse called back.   
  
  
There were several of the nurse's kind working -and a few staying- at the hospital. The easiest way to picture her kind was to build on the mold of a sebacian. Shift the skin tone to cinnamon, elongate the neck a little, have the hair grow like a mane down the neck. Add a small lion-like tail.   
For the face, keep all features mostly normal, but squash the nose, and the eyes should be vaguely reminiscent of that of a sheep's. Otherwise just twiddle with the proportions of limbs and feet. They call themselves the Gabva; like any specie, they have individuality and differences.   
  
  
This particular Gabva was an old nurse who was simply known as Mistress Faifu. To the appearance, she was slightly overweight, and kept an eye-aid handy.   
  
That might have been why Aeryn was even more frustrated than usual.   
  
Aeryn had not been having a good time. Word had reached her that John was apparently all right, but further communications had been lost. Wacha, of course, had long ago sped off somewhere. Probably to collect his precious credits. Zhaan was gone for the moment, to catch up on what was happening, and in her place was this . . . nurse.   
  
Aeryn tried explaining again. "Faifu- "   
"MIStress Faifu, Aeryn dear."   
"Don't call me Aeryn dear."   
"Then don't call me plain Faifu either, dear."   
"....MIStress Faifu, I'm completely healthy again. I can see clearly, think clearly, my senses have returned to their optimum. If I stay any frelling longer in this frelling bed I'm fellin' going to-"   
"Watch your mouth young missie!"   
  
Aeryn could take it no longer, and tearing the sheets off, flew off the bed, landed on her feed, snatched her pulse rifle and gear, and was blocked by Mistress Faifu who was in turn immediately thrown out of the way, with a shout from Aeryn of, "Out of my way you tottering old maid!"   
  
Aeryn was about to head for the hallway, when Mistress Faifu, like a bee flitting among the flowers, sped to Aeryn's side. Before Aeryn could slow down her pace and react, Mistress Faifu grabbed her arm and heaved her over her shoulder. Aeryn suddenly found herself flying through the air, then lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Mistress Faifu's face popped into view.   
  
"How...?" began Aeryn, getting up. How had she just been thrown through the air by this old nurse who she had just knocked out the way, like a piece of crumpled tin, moments before?   
  
Mistress Faifu gestured to Aeryn. "See? What did I tell you? If were completely rested, you wouldn't have been thrown through the air by a tottering old maid, hmm?"   
  
"...Who are you?" asked Aeryn to Mistress Faifu.   
"Name's Mistress Faifu!" came the voice of Master Lune. "And I'm Master Lune, in case you ever feel like giving me a call!"   
"Master Lune, either make your appearance or hush," replied Mistress Faifu. Turning to Aeryn she continued, "Now, Officer Sun, I can see your never going to give this tottering old maid any peace-"   
"Tottering old maid my tail-!" yelled Master Lune.   
"Hush, Master Lune, or I shall be forced to hobble over there and clout you? Anyway, your obviously not planning to give up, so therefore if you ask nicely, I will go against the wishes of Zhaan and my better judgement to chaperone you to where ever it is you wish to go."   
  
'Ask nicely? *Chaperone*?' thought Aeryn in disbelief, and decided Faifu- Mis-tress Faifu was completely insane.   
  
In the silence that ensued, Master Lune's voice commented, "I'd step out to see your face, but I'm stuck in the vent-passage right now, so you know."   
  
Aeryn began to wonder how Zhaan could have left her to be surrounded by lunatics.   


AkaiHato  
  


_____  
  
  
  


=====  
  


"Come it is time for us to leave." John will be back very soon now. D'Argo nodded and smiled at her. "You are very strange, but interesting." She laughed, getting up. "D'Argo don't you know, males should never try to understand females. It can drive you crazy."   
  
They collected themselves and went out the door. They talked as they walked. "You like the farm, you felt very peaceful there." She said to him. "Yes, I enjoy the land. You were there yesterday." He questioned a look at her. "Yes, I had cast invisibility on myself, I followed you working most of the day." She laughed. "Why? Why did you not make yourself known then?" She looked a little embarrassed, but smiled. "I was interested in you, and I don't make a habit out of pursuing males." He laughed. "I had been told of your coming here several days ago. Probably before you guys even thought about it." She told him. "You knew we were coming here?" He replied a little shocked. How could she possibly know, before they did. "I said I was told of it. I can't tell the future. Somebody else told me." Cali replied. "Who told you." D'Argo asked. "That I must keep to myself for now." D'Argo could feel that something about this troubled Cali.   
  
They continued to walk up the small rise towards the circle. D'Argo had took her hand to help her over some rocks and kept it.   
  
"You spend much time on the farm?" D'Argo asked her. "Yes, a good bit. I love the magic of planting a little seed and watching a plant grow." She said, with a very soft look on her face. "I must show you something before you go, the water cascade, it is really wonderful." "Water Cascade I have not seen one of those in a long time." D'Argo replied.   
  
They reached the top. Adail came to greet them. Ebhaan, Dontain and Hul were sitting on the ground on the other side of the clearing. The clearing was approximately 30' wide almost square, a few large rocks protrude from the ground. In the center were the results of Adail's and the other's work.. A large circle about 15' wide, containing a pentagram. There were many markings within the circle, and on each of the star points was an object that looked like a flat stone. Each was a different color. White, Blue, Black, Green and Red. One side of the center was a large book.   
  
"Greetings Cali, Greeting Ka D'Argo." Adail said top them both. D'Argo was surprised this female knew his name. "Greetings Adail." Cali replied. "How's everything?" she asked. "Fine, all goes well. We wait for the others." Adail replied to her. Knowing looks and smiles were going on between Cali and Adail. D'Argo was mystified, at their looks.   
  
Cali smiled at him. "Adail knew of you yesterday. She is my best friend." And winked at him. He laughed catching what was going on.   
  
"Are you ready to call the keepers?" Adail asked Cali. "No you go ahead. It matters not who." Cali moved to greet the others as Adail went into the circle. She said a few words and four warriors mounted on different beasts of burden appeared in the corners of the clearing. D'Argo went for the sword. "No, D'Argo." Cali ran back to him. It is OK, they are here for me. They will not harm anyone. They are the keepers of the four elements. Earth, Fire, Water and Air. They are here as representatives." He relaxed as she told him.   
  
  
"Any sign of the others Adail?" Cali called to her. "No, but I feel it will be soon." Adail replied. "I am going to start this, time is running out." Cali moved to the center of the circle, she raised both arms straight up. Said some words, brought her arms level with her shoulders and slowly turned a full circle. As she did, the colored rocks glowed their colors very brightly. D'Argo was fascinated.   
  
She left the circle and beckoned D'Argo to sit with her. D'Argo was getting a little restless, what was taking so long. Cali smiled and touched his face with her hand. "All will be well." Her scent still got to him, he couldn't understand this female, how she effected him and how calm she made him feel. "Don't start again. Cali." D'Argo warned. She chuckled and whispered something closely to him. He laughed and told her 'you'll find out later." "What are you two whispering about." Adail had came over and sat down with them. "Oh, this and that." Cali said smiling, as she turned to her friend.   
  
"You and Dontain still arguing?" Cali asked her. "No we got it worked out." Adail replied. Adail raised her hand. "I forgot, I ran in to your biggest fan at the pod park."   
  
D'Argo was looking puzzled "Does everybody talk Erp nonsense here. Cali laughed. "It's catching D'Argo. I am sure you'll pick some up along the way from John and I" She told him. "Biggest fan?" Cali looked puzzled. "Yes, Entallo. He's looking for you. Something about some tech. And as usual other things. I told him you were busy." Cali groaned and leaned back on D'Argo. Who was mystified as to what these women were talking about. Smelling Cali's scent so close to him was having its effect. "I really don't want to deal with him today. You didn't tell him where we are did you?" "Of course not, I told him you were busy. He should stay in town." Adail replied. "Who?" D'Argo asked. "Entallo Shade." Cali and Adail said at the same time. "Who the frell is he." D'Argo snapped getting agitated with ot understanding. "A Sebacean renegade Peacekeeper. With a criminal record as long as your arm, for miss-appropriation and illegal sale of PK tech mainly amongst anything that will turn a credit. And a total pain in my butt. Swears his undying love for me and any female he runs into. But he's alright." Cali told him. "He's your mate?" D'Argo questioned. "Argh! No! Good grief." Cali sat up. "Not in a millennia, he trades good tech. If he is behaving himself he's actually fun to have around, but he has a big problem of keeping his hands to himself." Adail was busting up laughing. "D'Argo you don't know Cali very well yet, she is very particular about male company she keeps." She told him. "Is that what your guard meant about you not being an easy prize to win?" Cali's eyes grew really wide. "Who told you that!" she asked D'Argo. "One of the guards on the rescue, the one we saw in town." He told her. "Petrien! I'll kill him. You wait till I get my hands on him. I don't believe he said that." Cali was getting agitated but laughing. Adail was almost rolling on the ground. "What?" D'Argo asked.   
  
Cali's and Adail's joviality vanished in a flash. They both felt the coldness, getting stronger. The storms were rumbling closer all the time. Chaos was feeding. They felt safe as he could not come into the town because of the circle protecting it. That circle would not be removed until Cali had taken her power. Cali shivered and moved in closer to D'Argo to keep warm. "What is it?" he asked her feeling the chill of the air himself, but also the nervousness inside Cali. "Time is getting very, very near." She said to him quietly. He put his arm around her, looking worried himself. Thinking 'What the frell is going on. What was talking so long.'   
  
*******  
  
Chaos felt nauseous when he felt the power that dispersed Malignan Ci. 'What goes on. Here?"   
  
He contacted his emissary on Rockne. "What is going on?" He asked.   
His emissary answered him. "Nothing to concern yourself my Lord. The Mur Malignan Ci made a mistake of confronting the girl. He had not detected her presence, she shields herself very well. He was no match for her."   
"What a fool." Chaos roared with laughter. "You are sure she is not ready?" He asked.   
"Absolutely sire, she is a wild spirit. She has spent little time studying with me: most of her time has been spent with the Priestess from Neru." His emissary assured him the girl was not ready. "She does not know who I am, she does not even suspect me." Chaos laughed. "Did you finally find a warrior she would accept as her protector, after your other failures to find a suitable being." Chaos asked. "She has proven very difficult, there have been several that are suitable, but none she would accept. Her bonding with this warrior was easier than I could ever dream of they are very much attracted to each other." "Good, Good. I will dispense of Maggedon and then you can kill the girl when she takes her power. She will have no time to pass her power to another. But even so as she has no bloodline it will be a millennia before we will have to worry of this guardian line again. With the bloodline broken the power will be weakened. AND WE CAN RULE THE UNIVERSE HA, HA, HA. THIS SHOULD BE SO SIMPLE. IT ALMOST TASTES SWEET."   
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Muldis felt an overwhelming nausea at Malignans dispersion. He was desperately trying to figure out what was going on. He has completely lost contact with Malignan Ci.   
  
  
Ar Maggedon had also felt the nausea. Not that he was overly concerned at activity on the planet his goal was Chaos. He had the Peacekeepers to toy with for now.   
  
****  


Shiwa

_______  


John flew into Aerynn's room, the receptionist had told him where she was, and that Zhaan and the Doc had left earlier to go to Cali's circle.   
  
"Thank goodness your OK." He said going up to her giving her a small hug. He was more than happy to see her. "Get off! What the frell is going on?" She retorted. "Zhaan took off and left me with this old maid." Nodding towards Mistress Faifu. "Humph! Old maid again. The name is Mistress Faifu." She retorted, straightening the bed. "Did you get that. It's Mistress Faifu." Came Mister Lune's voice. "Yeh, Yeh. Mistress Faifu and talking walls." Aerynn said crossly. "AS I was saying, Zhaan took off with this weird big Doctor. Chiani got kicked out for messing around. I heard D'Argo went off with that security female." She took a breath.   
  
"Zhaan had been sprouting about dark forces, doom and gloom and Crais is around. SO WHAT THE FRELL IS GOING ON." She looked at John waiting for some explanation. "Come on I'll explain on the way." He said moving to the door. "It's one hell of a story." Aerynn tried to follow him, Mistress Faifu blocked their path. "I was told to keep you here." She said. "I haven't got time for this." And slugged Mistress Faifu knocking her out. "OOOooo You'll get in trouble for that." Came Mister Lune's voice. "Frell you." Aeryn retorted. "Ouch!" John looked at Mistress Faifu. "Where's Zhaan, and D'Argo." Aerynn asked John as they went quickly down the corridor. "Zhaan's gone off with this Doc guy. To go to Cali's circle. D'Argo is with Cali." John said. "What's Cali's circle? Someplace in town?" John smiled. "No, not even in the ball park." He replied. "What! Ball park isn't that some kind of game?" she had heard John talk about the ball park and some Erp game. "What the frell are they doing playing games?" she asked.   
  
"No, No, No! This ain't a good game, the stakes are pretty high." John told her. "Stop your Erp nonsense Crighton and talk normally." Aerynn said getting a little agitated. "I do talk normally." He said. "What's SHE doing here." Looking distastefully at Gilina. Who gave a nervous smile back. "Rygel." Aerynn acknowledged his presence. "I rescued her from a dead Leviathan." John said making ready to take off. With Gilina's help. " A dead Leviathan, Moya is dead." Aerynn looked horrified. "No, Moya's fine. Cali said she is scared but Ok." Aerynn tried her Comm badge, "Pilot, Pilot." Silence. "No comm signal." She said. "The storms are frelling up communications. And screwing the directional instruments on the pod to." He was having great difficulty controlling the pod. Gilliana took over. "We better get this to the landing zone and find some other transport."   
  
Between them they made a difficult, rocky trip to the landing area. Aerynn and John yelling out directions to Gillina. Looking out the ports on the pod. Rygel complained the whole way of the bumpy ride. He had been told to shut several times. "Phew, that was almost as good as a roller coaster ride." John remarked as they came out of the pod. Both Gillina and Aerynn looked at each other shrugging. They had no idea what a roller coaster ride was.   
  
John wanted to take the Equinard's pleading cross-country would be faster. But neither Gillina nor Aerynn had never seen a horse as John called it, let alone ride one. Rygel flatly refused.   
  
They took a land transport which looked very much like an Earth golf cart. John tried to explain with difficulty to Aerynn what was going on.   


DerianKatan

_______  


******  
  
  
The gown Cali wore was little protection against the growing cold. "It's starting to bug me that John hasn't answered, and he's not back yet." Cali said with a worried expression. "We could have stayed inside longer." D'Argo replied kissing Cali's neck; her scent was getting him again. She giggled "Yes." She moved away. "Stop." She said smiling. "Trust Crighton to frell anything up." He was getting agitated. Cali turned and kneeled in front of him. She looked around to see Adail and the others huddled together talking, Hul doing most of the chattering as usual gesturing a lot with his hands.   
  
She took D'Argo's face in her hands looking him deep in his eyes. "Calm, D'Argo be calm. I know what I must do." She was smiling at him gently but there was something odd in her eyes. D'Argo had been reading her eyes very easily before, she was looking at him very tenderly but there was something else there, almost like a shadow. "What are you going to do?" He asked her. She just smiled and put her hand on her chest, when she brought it off there was a tiny ball of red light, it pulsed. D'Argo watched it fascinated. Cali took D'Argo's hand and placed the little ball on his palm. "For you my brave warrior. Keep it or blow it to the winds." She spoke very gently to him. "I like you a lot. Ka D'Argo. Thank you." And kissed him, lingering for a moment. D'Argo closed his eyes allowing his reaction to Cali's kiss wash over him. He was puzzled as to what was happening. Cali got up and walked towards one of the keepers.   
  
D'Argo had a strange feeling; he looked at the tiny light, and realized what it maybe. He smiled and closed his hand around it. It felt warm. He watched Cali as she honored each of the keepers, by going down on one knee and bowing very low to each of them. D'Argo did not know what this action meant. He stood up he was trying to figure out, why he felt strange. He had been feeling what Cali felt for some time now, and still couldn't figure out why, but right now the feeling had become very calm. He thought of her words, it was almost like she told him goodbye. He stood up.   
  
Cali continued to honor each of the keepers in the same fashion. D'Argo walked over to Adail. Hul was still gesturing and talking. Cali was in the center of the circle. The others hadn't noticed Cali get up. She held her arms out straight and turned slowly.   
"Adail, What is Cali doing?" D'Argo asked. Adail looked up just as Cali closed the circle. All the marking on of the circle and inside glowed a white light.   
  
Adail leapt up. "Oh, My stars." Tripping as she ran towards the circle. "Yelling CALI NO, STOP. NO!" The rest of the group jumped up when they realized what she was doing. They all were yelling at Cali to stop. "CALI, YOU DON"T HAVE TO DO IT THIS WAY." Adail was getting frantic. D'Argo had no idea what the panic was, but realized something was very wrong. He ran to the circle but stopped as he met a solid wall of intense heat.   
  
Cali had stopped turning and had both arms straight up towards the sky. Doc's voice boomed into the clearing. "CALISTA, STOP AT ONCE." Cali paid no attention to any one. "CALISTA KAYLANA I ORDER YOU TO CEASE." Doc boomed as he ran towards them. He and Zhaan were just arriving. He was getting mad. He waved his hand. "ADAIL, BREAK THE CIRCLE QUICKLY." Doc shouted.   
  
At this time:   
  
John and company arrived at their destination just in time to see Doc and Zhaan making their way up the rise. John called out to them. Zhaan waved back. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Cali's house. "How did that get here?" he said in amazement. "Somebody built it. I suppose." Aerynn said. "I still don't get this stuff about power, Samantha witch, Muldis the Dark Lord, Legend. What is a frelling Samantha witch?" Aerynn went on at John.   
  
He had tried to call Cali in his head a few times, but he said to himself 'I guess the lines are down' "Something is wrong I hear Doc shouting." Aerynn said listening. "Come on you two let's go." John said beckoning to Rygel and Gillina.   
  
"I'mm staying right here, It's too ffffrelling cold." Rygel said shivering, pulling blanket around him that Gillina had found for him in the back of the transport.   
  
"Stay outta trouble Spanky." John said as they started to run up the rise towards the shouting.   
  
Adail went down to the ground and erased a piece of the outer circle. All the light immediately died, and Cali collapsed in a heap in the center. Adail rushed to her side calling her name. No response. She placed her hands on Cali's head. And looked very worried, Adail looked up at D'Argo. "Take her out of the circle D'Argo." D'Argo scooped up Cali; her body was totally limp. "What's wrong with her?" He asked looking a little worried. "She's done something pretty dumb. She may die." Replied Adail. She looked at D'Argo very sadly. D'Argo's eyes widened. "Die? Why?" He turned to carry her out of the circle.   
  
As D'Argo carried Cali's body out of the circle, John, Aerynn and Gillina reached the top of the rise, and could see the scene before them.   
  
  
  


=====  
  


Adail was kneeling in front of D'Argo who had sat one of the large rocks, still holding Cali. She placed her hands on Cali's head, a worried expression on her face. "I cannot reach her she may have got to far." She told D'Argo. "What do you mean?" He asked. "The shock of breaking the circle. She may have crossed over too far. This body may die." Adail said to him softly. He did not understand all Adail was telling him. He didn't like what Adail was saying; he looked down at Cali and shook her "Cali wake up." She was breathing, but only very shallow.   
  
John ran over "D'Argo what happened to Samantha?" Aerynn had also got to them. "Did you slug her too?" D'Argo growled at her. "No I did not." Doc pushed through along with Zhaan. He laid his hand on Cali. "You crazy wild child. What did you do a fool thing like that?" he spoke gently to her. She's still alive, barely. She is on the almost totally on the other plane. I cannot reach her." Adail said. "Yes you are correct." Doc agreed he turned and walked away. "What the frell is wrong?" D'Argo was not getting an explanation. He was totally confused. Adail crouched down in front of D'Argo. "Call her, D'Argo she may come back for you. We need her here. What she tried to do alone, would have worked but only for a short time." She put her hand on D'Argo's arm. 'Call her back." "I, Don't understand." D'Argo was very confused. "I think I do. Let me talk to D'Argo." Zhaan had heard what Adail had said to D'Argo. She spoke with D'Argo reminding him of things they had discussed before. She made him understand more. "I don't know if I can." He told her. "You can, just talk to her. We will leave you alone. Only Cali can hear you."   
  
Zhaan ushered everyone away form him. Adail instructed Ebhaan and Dontain to repair the circle. Doc had gone off to the other side of the clearing and was pacing up and down.   
Hul had gone into the bushes to do whatever. Zhaan tried to explain what had happen to John and Aerynn.   
  
"What the frell is going on Zhaan, John tried to explain this nonsense to me. But I am even more confused." Aerynn asked Zhaan. "Patience, you will learn."   
"What about Samantha witch are we going to get out of this without her?" John was getting jumpy. Trying to think up another plan.   
  
"Quiet John, Doc and I talked a lot on the way here. He explained a lot more fully what is happening. And much of Cali's roll in it all." Zhaan was explaining gently to john. "Cali wasn't kidding about Tim Curry, big guys a dead ringer for the Dark Lord." John said nodding towards Doc. "Excuse me? I don't understand." Zhaan asked John. "Erp movie." John replied. Zhaan just said "oh." "Erp nonsense, gets it even more confusing." Aerynn said.   
  
  
D'Argo called to Cali, telling her to come back and just talking to her. Everyone left them alone and did not pay any attention to them.   
  
Cali moved on another plane while the others where in their discussion. She searched out the dark beings. Shielding herself carefully so they were unable to detect her.   
  
She saw Chaos feeding, as he was talking with someone. She pushed further to hear.   
  
"What is going on? You told me everything was working out well." Chaos said.   
"The child started to cross over alone." His emissary told him. "WHAT ALONE!." Chaos fumed. "THIS IS NOT THE WAY WE NEED IT DONE." "I know Sire, I feel she may have been stopped in time." The emissary replied.   
  
Cali knew the voice of the emissary, she now knew the traitors identity. The being that would kill her, and sell out life itself for the greed of darkness. It pained her to know the truth. She wanted to cry but pulled back..   
  
"DID SHE CROSS?" Chaos asked. "No, master. Her body still lives. I do not detect her. Have you any feeling of her?" the emissary asked. "NO, NOTHING.' Chaos replied. "The warrior is at this moment trying to call her back." "Will he succeed?" Chaos asked. "It is very possible Sire, the child has accepted him entirely. I am unable to tell of him, she has shielded him also." The emissary replied. "GOOD. GOOD. THEN WE MAY PROCEED AS PLANNED."   
  
Cali was very upset at what she heard but continued. She visited Moya and Pilot. She spoke to Pilot and Moya, the great ship calmed with Cali's touch. Pilot was surprised to hear her voice. "Who are you?" he asked. He felt Moya calming down, which was good, her fear had been getting very bad. "I am Cali." She told him. "I do not believe I know of you." Pilot replied checking his sensor readings and finding nothing.. He was very puzzled. "I am a friend, I want to let you know your crew is all well." She said to him. "I have been worried. I have no comm. Signal or sensor readings." Pilot said. 'Yes, It is caused by the darkness coming. We are working to drive it away." Cali said to him. "Good." Pilot said. "I will go now. I hope to get a chance to meet you properly. Blessed Be." Cali left. "How strange." Pilot said. But happy for the visit, Moya was calm and able to continue cleansing her systems. She had stopped when the fear gripped her. Which would extend the length of time needed to finish. Cali smiled to herself, she always felt better if she could help calm another's fears.   
  
She visited Crais's ship next. She was very tempted to talk with Crais but did not, Maggedon was enjoying Crais's crew one by one. They could deal with Crais later.   
  
She heard D'Argo talking to her and calling her back.. She paused to listen to him. And smiled.   
  
Cali searched for Muldis but could not find him, he must be a long way off. Perhaps we need not to deal with him this time. He is weak. I can feel it. I wonder if he figured out what he stirred up. And giggled to her self.   
  
She listened to D'Argo for a little while longer. And felt she must go back. Yes she wanted to go back.   
  
D'Argo's voice became louder, she could feel the sensation of him holding her.   
  
  
He still had his head on hers, holding her close talking to her.   
"Cali wake up. Come on Cali we need you here." He said. D'Argo sighed. He was beginning to think he was wasting time. He looked up at the others deep in discussion with Doc.   
  
"Wake up. We want you to come back." He said to Cali. "Do you?" Cali spoke softly. D'Argo started, he looked down into her face, she had a very distant almost dreamy look in her eyes. But she was smiling at him. "Cali." D'Argo said. "Answer my question D'Argo." "What?" He gave her an odd look at first, then a smile crept onto his face. "How can I ……" He whispered the rest in her ear. She giggled her eyes sparkled. "Make that a promise. And we got a deal. I feel you are true to your word." He looked at her then took her chin and kissed her. "You know you must never break a promise that is sealed with a kiss." She slid her arms around his neck and curled into him. "Hold me close D'Argo. I have an ugly task to perform. I don't know if I can do it." She told him.   
  
"What are you talking about." He asked. He felt her tense up, he felt a deep sadness within her. "Cali. What is wrong?" He pulled her away from him, to look at her. But she turned her head so her hair hid her face. "No don't look at me." And pushed her self back into his neck. "Cali tell me." "I can't not yet." He could tell she was trying not to cry. He did not understand what the problem was. He felt her take a deep breath. "You know D'Argo you have a great hug." She clung on to him hard. "Hey, Do you have two hearts or just one hell of an echo." Came the muffled question. "I have two." He said. "Cool, double time. You got a pretty good rhythm there."   
  
She sat up. "I have been sitting around too much. I will explode soon." D'Argo's eyes widened. "Explode!" She saw his look. "An expression. Not for real. I have energy to burn. I can't stay so still for so long." She told him. "I know of a good way to burn energy." He said pulling her close. She giggled. "I know." She got up and pulled him up. "Do you like music D'Argo, Dancing and stuff?" Cali asked him, twirling under his arm. "Yes." He wondered what she was doing. "I love music all kinds, we have loads of different kinds of music, dancing, singing here." She danced around, turning in circles.   
  
Aerynn looked up at this time and saw Cali dancing around. "What is she doing?" Everyone looked around. "Cali." Most of them said, and started towards D'Argo and Cali.   
  
She ran back towards D'Argo saying, "Catch me." She jumped D'Argo caught her. "You are crazy." He told her. She looked down at him. "Crazy Huh," she laughed. "Thanks friend." She told him. "Am I your friend" D'Argo asked her. "Ka D'Argo we got kinda intimate this afternoon, I think we should at least be in the category of friends." He laughed "yes agree." She hugged his neck. As she slid back to the ground.   
  
"D'Argo what are you doing?" Aerynn asked. 'Leave them alone Aerynn." Zhaan said. "But he's……." Aerynn started. "It's non of your concern." Zhaan told her gently. "Cali are you well." She asked gently. "Yes, Zhaan great. How are you doing?" She gave Zhaan a concerned look. "Holding on." She tried hard to smile back at Cali but found it hard. "All will be well." Cali told her putting her hands on Zhaan's arm.   
  
*********   


Shiwa

______  


The others sat down in a room adjacent to where D'Argo and Cali were occupied. ZHaan sat in her lotus-like meditation position on the floor, Aeryn sat in a chair and John slumped down on a couch. Doc leaned against a wall and sighed.   
  
ZHaan looked at Doc, speculating. "What exactly is she supposed to do?"   
  
Doc turned to her, "She's apparently going to use her mental energies to combat these monsters. This is the 'destiny' that she's been waiting for all her life. To be candid, I'm just as much against it now as I was when I first found out."   
  
Aeryn, the soldier, asked him, "But if she's the only one who can fight this threat, why shouldn't she be allowed to do so?"   
  
"Because it's not right, frellit! She's a young and impetuous little...", he grinned slightly before continuing. "She hasn't experienced life yet. She's never fallen in love or raised children or whatever she's wanted to do. All she has done is defend the lives of complete strangers. Strangers who'll only be concerned with Cali the Defender rather than Cali the Person!"   
  
John spoke up, "Well, she seems to be fulfulling that 'love' requirement right now. Besides--"   
  
Doc cut him off, "That's not love, that's sex! And now? THat's not experiencing anything! That's trying to beat the timer! She's not doing for real want, she's doing it because she may die soon. Do you think she really loves your shipmate?"   
  
Zhaan fielded this one. "No, but an attraction may lead to love given time. This may--"   
  
Doc cut her off, too. "And do you honestly think she's going to live long enough for it to go that far? Do you think that any of you are going to stay here for that when you've got Peacekeepers hounding your ass?" Zhaan had no answer for this.   
  
"You're all going to go soon, you'll have to. It won't break her heart to see D'Argo leave. She won't live long enough to be heartbroken." In his eyes, anguish warred. He'd grown fond of her like a father. And now, it seemed that his "daughter" would die for a greater good that he just hadn't the heart to care for.   
  
He turned on them. "Don't you understand? I'm a DOCTOR, frellit! I save lives! And now, it seems I have to let her march willingly off to an ugly death to save even more lives. If she somehow wins, they'll erect statues in her name. BUT A STATUE ISN'T THE PERSON IT SO POORLY WILL TRY TO ECAPSULATE!"   
  
Aeryn pondered before answering. "But she may win AND survive. There is a chance--"   
  
"Slim at best." Doc interrupted. "Frankly, if I were a gambler, I wouldn't lay odds on Cali living."   
  
That reminded Zhaan of something, and she tapped the comm-badge on her wrist. "CHiana?"   
  
The response was slightly garbled due to intense background noise. "Yes, ZHaan?"   
  
"We need you to come to Cali's place immediately. Time is short."   
  
She could hear petulance in the answer. "But I haven't used up my bidding cred, yet."   
  
"And you won't. It's unlimited, remember?"   
  
"Dren, I was hoping you'd kinda forgot."   
  
"No I haven't, child. Now hurry please, time is short and I want all Moya's crew in one place."   
  
Chiana's sigh was full of disappointment, "Yes, mother."   
  
ZHaan cut off the link. They all looked at her wonderingly. John spoke up first, "Zhaan? What are you planning?"   
  
"Cali is supposed to deal with this threat, but I don't intend to let her do it alone."   
  
Aeryn parried this, "But she won't. We'll all be right here to support her."   
  
Zhaan looked at Aeryn crossly. "That is good, but it's not right. We must do more to help than just hold her hand. We must join the battle."   
  
Aeryn was nonplussed. "But how can we join the battle? It's on a whole other plane. We can't fight spectors and ghosts like she can."   
  
"With her power and mine linked, we can. She intends to use all of her strength to kill a monster. I intend to use her power as a conduit for OUR GREATER COMBINED STRENGTH to fight this same monster."   
  
John interjected, "But can you focus all our minds together at once?"   
  
"Not by myself. I'll need Pilot's multitasking capabilities as well as any similar abilities in Aeryn. We shall use Cali's power to enter the plane where battle is to take place, then use our own power to do all the fighting."   
  
John turned this over in his head before continuing. "But what about your dark side? Won't it take over?"   
  
"I'm hoping not. But the risk must be taken. Besides, with all of your minds mingled with mine, I should be able to resist. Remember how your own help pushed my inner demons at bay during our Unity, John?"   
  
"That was different. That was your own darkness by itself. Now we'll be attacking something that is nothing BUT darkness. We might not be able to protect you."   
  
Zhaan nodded, "I appreciate your concern, but there seems to be no way to avoid this."   
  
Doc looked at her almost in awe. "Her destiny didn't say anything about this."   
  
Zhaan shrugged, "Future tellers don't know everything."   
  
Doc grinned. "I'm in."   
  
Zhaan returned his smile. "I thought you might be." Zhaan liked his smile. SHe realized that he was kind of cute.   
  
Suddenly, the door from the next chamber opened and Cali and D'Argo stepped out. SHe looked at Zhaan and whistled. "Zhaan, you amaze me. What chutzpah!"   
  
John said, "Gesundhiet!" and Cali gave him a mock-dirty look, trying not to laugh. Zhaan, meanwhile, hadn't understood anything that the humans had said. She stood and walked over to the young warrior and her Luxan partner.   
  
"It's not shameful to ask for help."   
  
The words hung in the air. Cali's face tried to hide her emotions, but they could all see that she was profoundly touched. "I-I can't ask--"   
  
"The hell you can't.", said John. "It's not entirely your decision, kiddo." Squaring his shoulders, he said, "I'm in."   
  
Aeryn stood and spoke, "I'm 'in' too." Then she muttered something about incomprehensible Erp nonsense. Both Cali and John laughed.   
  
D'Argo crossed his arms and said, "There was never any question. I am also 'in'." Then he turned to Cali and said, "I'm starting to understand your strange language. that is frightening." He grinned and she blew him a raspberry, to which he threw back his head and laughed.   
  
ZHaan spoke softly, "I'm 'in', too."   
  
John said with a sideways grin. "You've got us, kiddo. You might as well use us."   
  
Cali's lip quivered. Finally, she said a meek, "Thank you." before a lone tear of gratitude slipped down her face.   
  
Doc shook his head, smiling. "You've always wanted to take on a threat by yourself. You never realized that you didn't have to. We won't let you take on this beast without our aid."   
  
She smiled at him warmly and hugged him fiercely. D'Argo would've objected, but he recognized the Doc as a friend and not a rival for Cali.   
  
When she let Doc go, she turned to them and spoke. "While I went on the other side, I saw that Choas had an accomplice."   
  
"Who was this accomplice? Malignan'Ci?", asked Aeryn.   
  
"No, that foul demon is imprisoned in the dagger that CHoas provided. We'll need his ugly-ass life force to battle another of his own kind. We'll also need his knowledge to know just what it is we're fighting."   
  
"But don't you know? Didn't your 'destiny' tell you?"   
  
"No, Aeryn", she said drily. "'A great Darkness' isn't really all that descriptive, you know."   
  
"So who is this 'accomplice'?", persisted Aeryn.   
  
"His name is..."   


Ooshati  


____  


"No it's no good yet." Cali said.   
  
Cali caught John by both shoulders. "Listen to me……." She felt a blow from Aerynn's Pk rifle on her shoulder. Aerynn had thought that she attacked John. "Get off of him." Cali used John's shoulder for balance and kicked Aerynn in the stomach sending her backwards; she ended on her butt. "Tell your girlfriend to back off John. I have no time for this." Aerynn had jumped up. Cali had let John go. "Aerynn no, wait." Aerynn stopped. "She attacked you." She said. "If I attacked him he wouldn't be standing." Cali replied angrily. "Back off Peacekeeper. I care little for the Peacekeeper beliefs and barbaric ways. But I believe anyone deserves a second chance. I caution you not to over step the line." Cali said coldly. "You dare to call me barbaric. You dare to threaten a Peacekeeper soldier." Aerynn was getting agitated at Cali's nerve. "Stop, Stop Ladies. Come on. This is not going to solve anything." John got in between them. "Keep her out of my way John." Cali told him. "I'll try." He replied. Guiding Cali away from Aerynn.   
  
"We have to do this quickly, there is no danger to me. Or you guys. But it will allow us to bring the dark forces on our plane. When we form the circle move D'Argo behind the traitor. You guys must kill him when I push him out. Do not hesitate.." She told John quietly. "What! Oh yeah!" He looked around who was it. He thought. "Hey Cali what happened I called you didn't answer." He asked her. "Someone cut the lines." She replied.   
  
"John, Tim's the one." John looked at her shocked. "No way!" Cali dropped her head. John walked over to her. "Are you sure?" She nodded tears almost showing in her eyes.   
"What the frell are they talking about. I don't understand." Aerynn said. "I do." Zhaan said lowering her sadly head also. "Come lets move. Cali said.   
  
  
"Ready Samantha." John put his arm around Cali's shoulders. "Let's get the show on the road." John said. "First off. Get off of me." She shrugged Johns arm away. D'Argo gave a low growl and moved in between Cali and John. "OK Big guy. I didn't mean nothing." John said backing away from them. "Possessive isn't he." He muttered to Aerynn. "Don't interfere with a female a Luxan has claimed as his. You will have a big trouble." She told him.   
  
"OK Folks." Cali sighed. "Do not fear anything you see there is nothing that will cause harm to you. Aerynn, John, D'Argo Do not cross the circle until one of us tells you. You will be fried."   
  
Aerynn, John and D'Argo waited while the others honored the four keepers. As Cali had earlier.   
  
"They look like the four horsemen of the apocalypse." John said. "Apoca what!" Aerynn said. "Apocalypse. Part of Erp beliefs." John replied. "What the frell are they doing?" she asked. "Looks like they are honoring these guys." John said. "Cali did that before." D'Argo said. Watching the others move from the last keeper.   
  
Cali and Dontain came over to the group. Dontain was holding two amulets in his hands.   
One of which he gave to D'Argo, and told him to place around Cali's neck. The other's had taken up places within the circle, each on a colored stone.   
  
"What's that for?" Aerynn asked. No one answered her. They watched D'Argo place the amulet around Cali's neck and pull her hair through. "This is it. D'Argo." She said to him softly then kissed him.   
  
Cali took D'Argo's right hand and went down on one knee and pressed his hand on her forehead. "I honor you Ka D'Argo." D'Argo bowed his head to her in acknowledgement.   
"What the frell is she doing, this stuff is weird I don't understand." Aerynn said. "Just hush, and watch. You might learn something." John told her. Cali smiled at John. 'Bid Kahuna's about to spill his soda also." John laughed. "Break a leg Sam." He told her. "Big Whuna, Why should she want to break a leg?" Aerynn was getting frustrated. John and Dontain laughed. "It's an expression that means good luck. On Erp." Dontain told her. "Erp dren again."   
  
Cali moved off to the center of the circle. "Come on D'Argo, our position is over here." John said to him. 'Behave yourself." John told Aerynn. "Stay right here with me. Out of the way." Dontain told her. D'Argo and John took up the position Cali had said to.   
  
Cali turned saying an incant they could not hear, and activated the circle and the stones once more. "Do not cross the circle. It now lives and will burn those on the outside."   
  
The ceremony began.   
  
***********   


Shiwa

____  


CHiana had finally arrived at Cali's place with all of her winnings. The casino had been fun, but now she felt as if time was running out. This didn't make any sense, but it made her uneasy.   
  
She entered, and was presented with a bizarre tableau.   
  
John, Aeryn, Zhaan, and Cali were standing in a strange circle. All of them had their eyes closed, and Dontain stood nearby. Unnerved, Chiana approached and Dontain hurriedly waved her off.   
  
"Don't enter the circle!", Dontain whispered fiercely. "You'll be burned!"   
  
Chiana stood there, flummoxed.   
  
Then, something warm began to touch her mind.   
  
************   
  
Rygel felt something warm touch his mind.   
  
He had no idea that Doc, Petri, Hul, and the other billions that populated Rockne were also feeling this warm brushing against their conscience minds.   
  
************   
  
On Moya, Pilot and Moya both felt a warmth that was gentle. Having felt it before, Pilot knew that Cali channeling.   
  


Ooshati   
____  
  
  
  


======  
  


Cali spoke quietly to Zhaan. "You ok. With all this." "Zhaan yes, there are still questions I my mind." Zhaan answered. "Have no doubts. All will be well." They smiled at each other. Zhaan could feel there was something wrong, but wasn't totally sure as to what.   
  
Cali started. " Keepers of all that is good of life. Keepers of the elements hear me."   
Cali had her arms bent her hands level with her shoulders. "I am here. Calista Kaylana, direct blood lineage of the first. Andovar Kaylan. Bring unto me the powers that were his."   
  
The colored rocks seemed to burn their colors, and their light surrounded each person on them. A red glow was glowing on Cali's hand opposite to where John and D'Argo stood they could not see it, Neither could the traitor.   
  
"First I deal with the traitor in our midst." She turned sharply as she said this and threw the red glow at Doc, it hit him square in the chest. Flinging him out of the circle backwards.   
  
"Be gone from me false friend of mine. I bind your powers till the end of time."   
  
Cali had tears running down her face. John went for Doc first, he had managed to scramble up on to his feet. And started to run, D'Argo caught him and socked him. John came up behind and plunged the long dagger into his back. "His head D'Argo." John yelled at him. D'Argo drew the sword and swung it at Doc, he managed to duck. D'Argo got him with the second blow. Doc roared in agony. His body burst into thousands of fragments, which formed into a ball and flowed into an amulet that Dontain was holding. Dontain had one hand on Aeryn to stop her getting into the fight. Cali had crouched on the ground covering her ears; she did not want to hear Doc's dying scream.   
  
Zhaan went to her. "Cali Are you alright. That a very hard thing you had to do, but it needed to be done." She said to her gently. Cali nodded. "Let us continue." She said as she stood up, wiping her face with her hand.   
  
Dontain had taken Doc's place. He knew he was brought for this purpose. Aerynn was stupefied. "She just, You just killed the Doctor." She said to Jon. 'He was the traitor. Cali couldn't explain everything. He may have found out." John said. They watched the rest of the ceremony I silence.   
  
Cali started where she had left off, the rest of the summoning would not be heard by others. Only those who had the power were to know. The colored light once more encompassed each of the beings. It flowed in an upward motion to almost the tops of the trees. Then came back down around Cali, when it reached her the glow was white.   
  
D'Argo and John were checking out, Zhaan's silhouette. The light showed her every curve. Everyone except Cali took three steps backwards so they were outside the circle. Zhaan came over to John and D'Argo. "That was interesting, very exciting feelings." She was exhilarated Neither one of them was listening. They were watching Cali. With the others out of their view they could see the effect on Cali's gown. John nudged D'Argo. "My boy D'Argo." D'Argo laughed. "Oh. You two are impossible." Zhaan said.   
  
The light ceased and Cali turned towards them. She was looking very sad. Adail came over to her and hugged her.   
  
Cali came towards the scapers. "Almost as good as 4th of July Sam." Said John. She smiled but not completely. "Tis done. We have the ace in the hand, soon we can play." She had a very strange look on her face. D'Argo was looking at her closely. He could feel she was fighting something back. "It is safe to talk freely now." She put her head down.   
  
"Ar Maggedon is playing checkers with Crais. Crais is losing real bad. He has lost half of his players. Moya and Pilot are fine; I gave her protection from the dark ones. She is behind with her work. But is now re-starting. Muldis is far away; we will have to go find him. On the other plane. Chaos is now very UN-happy with his movie; his allegiance here is gone. He is still feeding but will come. His plan has been ruined. It was seeing The Dark Lord that I found out the identity of out traitor. Until then I had not been sure." She took a breath.   
  
"Adail and the others will help you for a while. She knows how. With the storms that Chaos has created there is no communication to space, and no flights back and forth. The peacekeepers cannot come down here until Chaos is dealt with. Your stuck here like it or not." She spoke in a very odd tone, not her usual bouncing way. John was about to say something to her. She put her hand up. "Not now John."   
  
"Cali." Zhaan put her arm around her. "It is alright to cry." Cali pushed Zhaan away. "I will not, No one will see me cry. Thank you for your concern." Cali did not look up at anyone as she spoke. Adail came over to her. "Cal, You are not Ok. Let someone help you." "Adail you help them get information about Muldis from Malignan Ci. Transfer him to an amulet you will have more control." D'Argo came over to Cali. And put his hand on her head stroking her hair. And pulled her to him. She pulled away from him. "No." she started to move away from the group. "I will be back later." And lifted the hem of her gown and took off running.   
  
"Where the frell is she going now." Aerynn said. "None of you know Cali well. Doc has filled your head with a lot of nonsense. Doc and Hul were appointed as her protectors, after all were gone from Erp." Adail said.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL WERE GONE." John said panicking; thinking that Earth had been destroyed. "No John, all Cali's people. Her parents as a young child, her guardian died a natural death not long after she married. He was the one who trained her as a warrior. Her husband and child were killed in an accident that was meant to take her life also. She still has the scars."   
  
"Derian, her son." D'Argo said. "Yes. She told you. That I am surprised. The dark ones have always tried to destroy the guardians. Her ability as a guardian is passed down through the bloodline. There are many such as her in many races, and species." Adail paused. "She is a guardian of life. I have heard of them." Zhaan said. "Yes. They have the knowledge to draw on the essence of life, to restore a balance. Passed down through many generations, Cali's is strong. The Dark Lord has to destroy a guardian at the moment of them taking the power. In Cali's case it would have been almost permanent as her heir is gone. Her power would go to one she has chosen, no one but Cali will ever know who that is. She needed all of us to focus the different forces, what she did before would have taken care of them temporarily, but at the sacrifice of this life. Doc wanted her to take the power fully so he could destroy her and the power for a very long time. Nothing would be left to save, had he been successful." Adail paused.   
  
"So why the frell has she run off." Aerynn asked. "You ever had destroy somebody you care about?" Adail asked her. "She is feeling a great deal of pain right now. Can you understand that?' she waited for an answer. "I guess." Aerynn said, not sure if she did. "He was a traitor and deserved to die." She said.   
  
"'Tis true, but he has looked after Cali for over 10 cycles as his own. Only these past few months has she been feeling the doubt. She knew you were coming, some time before you arrived. Doc caused you to come." Adail said. "You mean we were brought here?" Zhaan asked. "Pretty much. Doc has tried for many cycles to find a warrior Cali would accept. To push this day forward. But Cali is very resilient, she would not accept anyone she did not like." Adail sighed.   
  
"She is pretty upset at what Doc aid to you all about how she feels towards D'Argo. He makes her out to be a very shallow being as far as feeling go. But that is far from the truth. She would probably take my head for what I am about to tell you. Please I trust you to keep it to yourself." Adail looked around at them all. Everyone was pretty much nodding.   
  
"I don't know what you will think, I know not your feeling." She said looking at D'Argo "D'Argo I know what transpired between you and Cali earlier. I have known her for 10 cycles; we are very close friends. Since being here after her husband was killed, she has not been that close to a male." D'Argo was embarrassed and shocked. "Are you nuts." John said. "No I am not 'nuts' as you put it." Adail retorted. "I know most males will have no understanding, also a lot of females. But it is the way Cali is. She loves everybody, they love her to. She regards them as 'her' people. Her family. She has plenty of offers. But keeps males at a distance. That nonsense about beating the clock, is what it is; nonsense." She looked at them all.   
"I didn't think you could understand." She said. "I do. Remember talking about how things can change in an instant once before D'Argo And about living each day as if it was the last?" He nodded. "Your telling me she's in love with me?" he was very confused. " No. She cares about you a lot." Adail said. "What is meant to be will be." She added. "It's nothing she planned, you planned. Nature takes it's own course sometimes. Adail said. "She is right. Sometimes things are just meant to be." Zhaan added.   
"Don't fight it. Fly it." John said. "What?" they all said. "Never mind." John said.   
  
"You should go to her D'Argo." Zhaan said. "I can tell you where she went. If you want." Adail said, putting her hand on his arm.   
--   
"But we must work on these other problems. Fighting on one plane is not enough. We can together dispose of these being for a millennia. Combining powers to force them on to our physical plain. They can be killed, trapped really into something like the amulets.   
We will need Cali's help for the bigger guy, but can take care of the lesser ones ourselves." Adail smiled. "You all ready?"   
  
"Alright. Let's party." Yelled John. "Of course." Zhaan said. "I'm in." Aerynn said.   
  
D'Argo pulled Adail to the side. "Do you need me also?" He asked her. "No, there is plenty here to take care of what we need. Do you want to know." She replied. "Yes."   
  
"Come I will show you." She pointed the way for D'Argo to go to find Cali.   
  
Adail clapped her hands. "OK Zhaan who shall we play with first?" She laughed.rubbing her hands together.   
  
  


======  
  



	6. 6

  
  
  
  
  
  


___ .....About this time, Ooshati, Shiwa, and I agreed [sort of] that several endings for the Round robin could be written. By now, it seemed the RR authors had given up weaving pieces for the story, and Shiwa was the only one left, working on the story alone; she admitted that Cali was a long time D&D character [as are Shade and Adail, apparently], and Shiwa wished for her to be revived agian, and have a relationship between Cali and D'Argo, as D'argo is Shiwa's favorite character (being that he is reminiscent of Shiwa's late husband).  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Adail returned to the others after showing D'Argo which direction to go. Zhaan met her on the way. Everyone else was standing together discussing a plan of action.   
  
"Will he find her?" Zhaan asked her. "Should do. Cali usually goes there to wash away her troubles. She spends too much time alone at the cascade. I know she didn't go far. Jet is still there." Adail said. "Jet?" Zhaan asked. "Cali's Equinerd that's a riding beast. She usually takes him if she goes to the farm. Any case the farm is outside the circle." Adail told her. "What exactly is this circle?" Zhaan asked. "It is a concentration of power that protects, what ever inside it. These beings cannot cross the line of the circle. We can bring them in, they also cannot leave." Adail told her.   
  
"I am concerned about Cali. I felt her pain. It was very great. Will she be able to control it?" Zhaan asked. "Yes. I think she can. I feel D'Argo will be able to help her." Adail replied. "He is not experienced in such matters. He has troubles of his own." Zhaan said. "I spent a little time with them together earlier. He talks easily to her and she is fond of him. He seems very relaxed with her. Perhaps he will succeed." Adail said. "D'Argo relaxed and talking easily?" Zhaan was surprised. "I could see there is something between them. He is very gentle with her." She said. Adail smiled. "I think Cali and D'Argo have become quite close. Cali likes him a lot." She told Zhaan. "It is almost a shame we have to leave soon. D'Argo deserves a little happiness." Zhaan said, with a sad look. "Do not fear if D'Argo is willing and things are meant to be. Cali will be good to him. He will feel happy with her." Adail smiled. "I know Cali will bid you all to stay, to finish your RR when this is done. She will not see anyone to leave without enjoying their time spent here." She told Zhaan. "But the Peacekeepers may stop that." Zhaan said. "Don't worry about them. There is no love lost between the Peacekeepers and this planet. We will be rid of them for a long time." Adail told her. "I heard that Cali wants Crais in particular. Why is that?' Zhaan asked. "I think that is for Cali to tell. It's part of it personal, but he was cause of over 156 death in this town. Women, Children, civilians and 2 Guards. He lost 4 of his own also." Adail said. "Come we need to get to work." Adail took Zhaan's arm and led her back to the group.   
  
"So Princess what's the deal?" John said strolled up to Adail. She scowled at him. "OK Adail." He said. "Touchy." He muttered under his breath. "Now we need to bring AR Maggedon here to disperse him and trap him within an amulet." Adail told everyone. Zhaan looked worried. "How exactly, are we going to join our minds?" She asked. "Yes and No. What we can do is join our forces, your mind and the life powers. Together they are a formidable force." Adail said. "It is good we have many here. Zhaan, Dontain, Ebhaan and I can pull Maggedon here. Hul seems to have taken off. Aerynn and John can disperse him." She had moved to Aeryn. "Peacekeeper your weapon is worthless here. It will not fire on the planet surface, it is also useless against these beings." Aeryn looked at her pulse rifle. "I have no other weapon." She said not wanting to give up her rifle.   
  
"Husband go to the house and bring more blades for them. Chiani can you use a blade?" Adail asked. 'Heh, Sure." She giggled. "John it would be good for us to question Maggedon. Find out about Muldis what his plan is." She told John. "I can do that, I know how to get information." Aeryn jumped in. "Aeryn you can't torture this guy. He LOVES pain. Got get him where it hurts the worst, in his head." John said. "John is correct, smart questions are what is needed." Adail told her. "I'll give the guy a tap dance to remember." John said laughing. "What! Dance?" Aerynn said. "Is that more of your Erp nonsense?"   
  
Dontain had returned with three swords. "Here take these." He gave a sword to Chiani, John and Aerynn. "A sword, I have to use a sword." She said indignantly. "Yes a blade, needs no external power. It is most effective here." Dontain said. Chiani was checking hers out, and giggling. "Be careful with that, Chiani." Zhaan told her.   
  
"Are you ready Zhaan?" Adail asked her. "Do not worry, if you have any problems we are here to help you. As you are here for us. The dark forces hates unity, it weakens them. That is why the darkness has so much trouble taking over." Adail smiled. Zhaan gave a nervous smile back. "Rock n Roll. Lets bag 'em." John shouted. Aerynn looked at him puzzled. He shut up.   
  
  
Earlier during the ceremony. All of the AR beings had felt the channels of the power open. Chaos went into a rage at the discovery and disbursement of his emissary. His rage had caused him to not completely notice the completion of the groups ceremony. But felt the effusion of the power over the protection on the town of river's Edge. Many of the beings he was desperately trying to feed upon wore Cali's circle of protection. With her bringing the power they were strong enough that Chaos could not feast as fervently on the being's carrying them. It had slowed his progress down a little. He raged and planned which in turn caused the storms over the planet to increase immensely. Stopping the traffic flow from the planet to space; and all communication on the surface and to space. He planned to continue with his plot. Deal with Maggedon first and suck his powers dry. Then he would deal with the child guardian; he would not leave without a battle. He wanted to bring the guardian down. It was his goal above all. With the guardian gone from this area he could feed and rule, and spread around the universe easily.   
  
  
On Crais's ship Ar. Maggedon felt the power channels open and settle. The pulsation of the power made him feel nauseous. He had felt the nausea when Malignan Ci had been dispersed. He knew some great power was on the surface, but did not know what. He had tried to probe for information, but was unable to so a powerful block was in effect. Running out of food sources on Crais's ship, there was less than a third of the crew left.   
  
Maggedon thought of Muldis. He knew Malignan Ci had been in contact with him, but did now know where he was. Maggedon decided to use his power to bring Muldis before him, he had detected Muldis's weakness and knew he would not be arriving quickly enough for his plan. He would kill Muldis after gaining information from him. He knew that Muldis was an archenemy of Chaos and had some special interest on the planet. He did not know exactly what as Malignan Ci had made special effort to avoid him.   
  
Muldis was not happy to find Maggedon was the being that pulled him to Crais's ship. He fumed and raged at Maggedon; Muldis was actually in fear of him. Right now he was not strong enough to defeat him.   
  
"WHY DO YOU BRING ME HERE." Muldis had yelled at Maggedon. The whole ship vibrated with the shouting of the Ar's. Crais was starting to fear for his own life, regretting that he had made the deal in the first place. 'QUIET FOOL. I BRING YOU HERE FOR OUR MUTUAL BENEFIT." Maggedon shouted back. Muldis fumed for a moment longer then quickly calmed down. "What mutual benefit?" He asked. Thinking up a way to destroy Maggedon. A little pleased Maggedon had brought him there, he was so close to Crighton and the Delvian. "KAY HOSS, to defeat Kay Hoss." Maggedon told him. "AH Now this is interesting." Muldis replied.   
  
They were in Malignan Ci's quarters stalking around each other. Neither trusted the other. "Some great power is interfering with my plan's to destroy Kay Hoss." Malignan stopped stalking. "I know your servant Malignan Ci became foul of it, through his own stupidity. I want to know what he reported to you, before his demise." He asked Muldis. "I would not tell you normally, but as he told me nothing, there is nothing not to tell." Muldis sneered at Maggedon.   
  
"Let's not play childish games, this will take forever. Kay Hoss is becoming stronger all the time. Are you certain he said nothing?" Maggedon sat down. "No, he reported nothing. He tried but all he said was child. It means nothing." Muldis had calmed and also sat and talked with Maggedon. He could see he any information he could get from Maggedon could prove to be useful.   
  
Muldis leaned back. "My intentions were revenge on a Delvian bitch and an Erp being through some stroke of luck, dispersed me from my feeding grounds. They are on the surface of this planet. It is possible that they may be responsible for the power source." Maldis told him. "Hmm. No I think it is more than that. The Delvians do not have the knowledge for this power; do you not feel it? This nausea is getting on MY NERVES." Maggedon said. "Yes. I had noticed it." Muldis said. He had felt the nausea come on exceedingly strong the moment Maggedon had pulled him to the ship.   
  
Crais was in his control room, mulling thoughts around. How to explain the loss of so many of his crew to central command. Everything being Crighton's fault. Looking at Rockne through a view screen as none of the sensors were working for any surface scans.   
His thoughts suddenly drifted to a female he once knew there. He thought she had left the planet, as could not find her on his last visit. He had not checked for a long time if she had been arrested. His arrest warrant for her stated for her to be unharmed. He wanted the woman alive. He moved to the data terminal and punched a few buttons.   
  
Muldis and Maggedon had discussed a plan of getting to the surface; they went to Crais's control room together. To order Crais to ready them a transport to take them down. Just as they appeared in Crais's control room. A picture came up on the view screen. Maggedon halted Muldis; they watched and probed Crais's mind. They detected warm thoughts. Crais felt them in his head and the coldness in the room; he spun around and saw them both. His face froze when he saw Muldis. 'Aha we meet again Captain Crais." Muldis sneered at him. Crais didn't now what to say, he was feeling fear a great fear. He thought he was going to die. "Warm thoughts of this young female?" Maggedon said sauntering up to the console. "Lovely creature. A mate of yours?" He asked Crais. Crais shook his head. And attempted to turn off the display. Muldis shouted, "Wait!" He walked over to the display. "What is this female to you?" He asked. "Nothing, someone I once knew." Crais strained a reply. "You lie. She has some meaning to you. What is it?" Maggedon walked around him. "Nothing. It was over a long time ago. She is nothing."   
  
"This says she is wanted alive, it says UNHARMED. You are the one who issued this arrest order. Hmm quite a high price on her pretty head." Maggedon read the arrest warrant. Muldis was studying the picture the face was familiar. He probed Crais's mind for information. "I see an assignation with the female turned bad, when she found out your true self. Then one blunder after another really turned it ugly. You lied for the warrant. She has done nothing. The death of the soldiers was your fault. But you want her. She lives on this planet. To become a peacekeeper and be your mate. How sweet." Maggedon sneered at Crais. "She is no longer here. I was just remembering." Crais said nervously, he was not happy with the ease Maggedon took all the information from his mind. "I KNOW WHO SHE IS. SHE IS THE SOURCE OF THE POWER MAGGEDON." Muldis shouted, vibrating the ship again. "SHE IS A GUARDIAN." Muldis continued. Maggedon fumed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT." He shouted at Muldis. Crais watched this exchange, with interest. "SHE IS THE DIRECT LINEAGE OF ANDOVAR KAYLAN. THE EYES I REMEMBER THE EYES."   
  
"NONSENSE, THE LAST DECENDANT OF ANDOVAR KAYLAN WERE DESTROYED, 15 OR 20 CYCLES AGO." Maggedon fumed, wondering if it were possible. "THE FEMALE MUST HAVE SURVIVED, AND BEEN HIDDEN HERE. BY THE TIME KEEPERS." Muldis said. "YOU just said, she was no longer here." He went to Crais. "I don't know what you mean." He had no idea what the female on the screen had to do with these beings. Although he had not known her long, he knew she would have no dealing with the likes of them. "Calista Kaylana. Your little beauty there." Muldis said pointing to the screen. "She is gone. Over 6 cycles ago. What is she to you?" He asked Muldis. Wondering how they knew Cali.   
  
"I don't think she is gone. I think she is the source behind the power on the planet." Maggedon said. "Cali a source of power?" Crais said. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Nothing a feeble being like you would comprehend." Muldis said to him. "What did you do? Why did your relationship with her go bad." Maggedon started to probe Crais's mind for information, perhaps there would be something they could use. "GET OUT OF MY FRELLING HEAD." Crais screamed at them. He was terrified of their power, but he felt as if he was betraying Cali. He had long ago realized his error's with her, and had hoped that she would change her mind about him. Maggedon laughed aloud. "You are to weak to stop me probing your mind. Your deviousness in trying to snare the female, has made you her enemy. Your first actions were against her personally, she would forgive those. But your last was the dastardliest. The deaths of her people, she will kill you for. He laughed very loud, his whole body shook. "The one person who could have rescued you from us, wants your head also." This is so delicious. "But wait I thought Peacekeepers were sworn to keep the blood lines pure. This Erp child could not be yours. You go against you own people in the name of desire." He laughed so hard.   
  
Erp, the word shocked Crais. Cali had told him many times she was not Sebacean. He had never believed her, had not wanted to believe her. Crighton was from Erp, what was going on. "We want transport to the planet, you will accompany us. You may be of use against the child. She may still save your miserable life. And be the death of herself." Maggedon said. "There is no transport to the planet, the storms have ……………………."   
  
Before Crais finished. Maggedon and Muldis disappeared from his sight. The air felt instantly warmer. Crais had no idea what had just happened. They were gone from his sight. He was happy for that he hated, their presence. He looked at Cali's picture. 'Cali what have I done to you this time." He actually felt a little sad.   
  


====  
  


Adail, Ebhaan, Dontain and Zhaan joined hands within the circle; the circle would live until Cali removed the amulet around her neck. Cali was the focus for the power; the living circle would enable any others with the knowledge to draw power from it. This is what the group was about to do.   
  
"Zhaan if you feel your own darkness start to rise, we must stop. We can help you deal with it. I know you are strong and can do this. But as a safeguard we must stop if that happens. It can have serious consequences in our attempt." Adail told her. "I understand." Zhaan replied. She was still a little nervous at what was about to happen, but felt that they would do well. Ebhaan had reassured her about the combining of the Delvian powers and Cali's.   
  
They all raised their hands to shoulder height, and turned the to be palm to palm. In an unbroken circle. "The greatest force of this power comes from the unity of working together. Aerynn, John, Chiani do not cross the lines of the circle. With this great of a power you will die. We within the circle may come and go as we please. Be ready to strike, do not hesitate, and do not let them get away. We in the circle cannot help you once they are pushed into your plane." Adail had been looking a John and the females. John nodded his understanding, as did Aeryn. Chiani giggled. "This is exciting." She said. "Its no game Chiani, don't frell up." John said to her. "This is spunky." Aerynn said.   
'I think you mean spooky Aerynn." John said. "That's what I said. Spunky." She replied. John smiled and shook his head. "Come on space out, we only have one side covered.' He said, indicating to Aerynn and Chiani to move to different positions around the circle.   
  
Adail started the incante to concentrate their powers together. Dontain had hung several amulets around the outside of the circle on some makeshift sticks.   
  
They all concentrated; Zhaan could feel the power pulling at her, as could the rest. It felt fine to her; she remembered the horrid experience of confrontation with Muldis before. But quickly pushed it back.   
  
Suddenly not one but two beings stood before them. Zhaan instantly recognized one as Muldis. Zhaan took a sharp breath on recognizing Muldis. Muldis and Ar Maggedon let out anguished roars. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." Maggedon raged. He tried to push out of the circle but the intense burning held him back. He spun around on the spot his cloak flaying around. He realized the circle surrounded him. Muldis to raged and shouted. He turned slowly knowing he could not walk out of the circle. His eyes settle on Zhaan, they glowed red. Zhaan made eye contact with him. She felt him trying to probe her mind. She closed her eyes and pushed him back, it was easier than before. "DELVIAN BITCH. I KNEW YOU MUST BE BEHIND THIS. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DISPERSE ME AGAIN." Muldis raged at Zhaan. She blocked her ears towards him. But it still made her feel nervous. Adail had called a glowing ball like Cali used on Malignan Ci. She threw it towards Muldis; she missed it disintegrated to nothing at the edge of the circle.   
  
"AERYNN NO!" John had yelled. Zhaan did not dare to turn around to see why. Aerynn had ran forward as if she was about the enter the circle. "WAIT UNTIL THEY ARE OUT." John shouted to Aerynn. "CRIGHTON. YOU ARE HERE! I WILL FEED ON YOUR PUNY LITTLE MIND JOHN CRIGHTON." Muldis raged. Muldis turned and laughed at Adail. "Little Priestess, do you really think you can destroy me. With your little fireballs." Muldis had not noticed Dontain call a glowing ball himself. Maggedon was about to yell at Muldis to move, when Dontain threw the ball and hit Muldis in the back.   
  
He screamed in pain and was pushed outside the circle. Maggedon paced around inside the circle trying to figure out what to do. Raging but not saying nothing. The power he had thought was not very strong was very great. Muldis leapt to his feet. John came at him with the blade. Aerynn came around behind him. Chiani was in between. Muldis was able to grab the girl. Chiani did not have one of Cali's circles. She had run off quickly after they stopped to get a bite to eat. Cali had not expected the girl back, had left no extra circle for her. Muldis grabbed Chiani around the neck. Chiani dropped her blade, trying to pull Muldis's hand from her throat. "Stop right there, I will tear your little friends throat out. And suck on her brain." Chiani was desperately trying to kick him, without success, but wriggled like a little eel. John stopped; to late Muldis realized Aerynn had made her way behind him. She slashed his back with the blade. Muldis screamed in pain and let Chiani go. "Get out of the way Chiani." John told her. Chiani dodged to the side. Aeryn took another swing at Muldis; not very experienced swinging a blade around she slashed him badly on the arm. As he screamed John lunged at him and with one swing decapitated Muldis. His body dispersed into fragment, them flowed into an amulet. He screamed a bloodcurdling scream. As he went.   
  
"Pretty good with that thing." Aerynn told John. "Thanks." He said. Giving a little I'm bad attitude. Their attentions turned to Maggedon, who was desperately trying to use his power to return to Crais's ship. But he was failing; the circle held him there was nothing he could do. He knew his fate to come and watched Adail closely. He raged at her. "PREISTESS I WILL COME YOU FIRST, WHEN I RETURN. THEN ALL OF YOU IN TURN." Maggedon said to Adail. "You will not return for along time. The power of a Guardian binds you. You cannot escape." She told him. "BUT I CAN FIGHT." He raised his hands and projected him arms towards Adail, she moved back a little with the force. But she did not falter.   
  
John heard Cali speak to him in his head. They were able to as Doc was the one who had blocked them before. "How goes it John?" She asked. 'We bagged Muldis, no problem. Maggedon is giving trouble.' He thought back to her. "Do they need help?" She asked him. 'I don't know, Zhaan doesn't look to hot. Where the frell are you?' he asked her. "We are on our way back." Cali said. "OK." John said aloud. "What did you say." Aerynn asked him. "Nothing, I heard Cali." He told her. "She's not here." Aerynn said. "In my head. Telepathy." John said. "What?" Aerynn asked. "Don't worry about it." John told her.   
  
Maggedon continued to rage and had started shouting. 'WHERE IS THE GUARDIAN. IS SHE TO AFRAID TO CONFRONT ME? SHE SENDS HER LACKY'S TO DO HER DEEDS." Maggedon continued turning and yelling. "I am here." Cali said. Maggedon spun around.   
  
"How did she get there?" Aerynn said to John. They had both noticed Cali suddenly appear. She was dressed in the gown she wore before. "I don't know. She said she was on her way back." John replied. "YOU DARE TO TRY AND DESTROY ME?" Maggedon raged at her. "I do not dare. For I know that we can. Our power is stronger than you. There is nothing you can do." Cali told him. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT." He tried to use his power to disperse Cali but even with all his might he failed.   
  
John noticed Cali starting to glow. A red glow, giving the impression of her being on fire. He was admiring the view, as the glow had the same effect as before. He was grinning. Aerynn punched him in the shoulder "Keep your mind on your objective." She told him, giving him a disgusted look. She didn't understand why she disliked John admiring Cali that way. "Hey. It's OK to look. It's just admiring nature." He told her indignantly. She clicked her tongue at him with a glaring look. And walked off. She stopped and turned looking at John. Who had continued to watch the scene in the circle. A thought crossed Aerynn's mind; she had noticed John look at her that way at times. She smiled a little; It made her feel good.   
  
Maggedon continued to rant and rave at the members of the circle. Cali moved towards him. "Calm yourself Ar Maggedon. You ranting and raging will do you no good, but to weaken you." She walked towards him with her arms out towards him. "Foolish snippet do you think you can change me with your ways. Come to me let feed on your essence." He sneered at Cali. Cali reached him he put his arms out as if to embrace her. As they met he screamed in pain, she had turned her self into the same effect as the fireball. Maggedon was expelled from the circle. Cali immediately disappeared.   
  
Aerynn had got a little more used to swinging the blade. She ran towards Maggedon, who started to run away from her. He tripped on a small rock and fell towards John. John stopped his fall and thrust the long dagger all the way to the hilt into Maggedon's gut. Maggedon screamed with rage, John tried to stop Maggedon falling on top of him. Aerynn had readied herself to take the lethal blow; she swung and decapitated Maggedon. Luckily John had seen the blow coming; Aerynn had not quite judged the distance between Maggedon's neck and John's face. He pulled his face back; Aeryn's blade missed him by centimeters. He felt the whoosh of the blade whiz past his chin. "Crap Aeryn I already shaved." John remarked as Maggedon screamed in agony and dispersed into an amulet. "I'm sorry. These things take some getting used to." She said looking shocked, at the realization at what almost happened.   
  
John let out a rebel yell, jumping in the air. "Yeah, Feels good. Wrapped and ready for pick up." He yelled. Aeryn looked at him with a strange expression. "You become more bizarre every day." She told him. Zhaan had come over to them. "Well done. John and Aerynn." She said. "You did it to." Aeryn told her. "We all did." Zhaan said. "What about the big kahuna, he next." John said excitedly. "Not today. Adail says we must rest. Using out powers weakens us and before confronting Chaos we need to eat and rest." She told John. "Eating sound good. I am really hungry." Aeryn said.   
  
"We are to go to Cali's home and wait for her return. Then we will all go to get some food." Adail said as she walked over. "But she was just here, where did she go again." Aeryn said. "No that was not her physical being. She came to help us. Her and Ka D'Argo are on their way back." Adail told her. "I thought she looked a bit see through." John said. "You should know, you looked enough." Aeryn said to him. He gave a small laugh back to her. And thought 'I think she's jealous.'   
  
They all walked out of the clearing to Cali's home. Dontain had placed the amulet all together in a special box. They found Gillina and Rygel at the house. John was amazed, much of the contents even the house seemed to be from earth. He was dying to hear Cali's story.   
  
  
  


D'Argo mulled thing over in his mind as he walked. He carried Cali's cape with him, Adail have given to him as he left, walking towards the water cascade. Adail said Cali would go there. It was her 'special place'. No one but Cali goes they respect her privacy.   
  
He was thinking of the things Adail had said, things that he and Zhaan had talked about I the past. He mulled over many things. He did not wholly understand why he felt what Cali was feeling. But he had realized that she cared about him. How she completely understood his feelings. He had felt her pain when Doc was dispersed. The feeling had almost made him hesitate his actions.   
  
He reached the falls the sun was starting to go down, the falls were beautiful, thundering water flowed from 30' above his head. Into a large pool which strangely looked still at the center. The water flowed from the pool down another small cascade into what looked like a river. The vegetation around was lush, many flowers bloomed around him, and little creatures scattered as he walked. He saw Cali sitting on a large flat rock. Her knees pulled up close to her body and her head laying on them looking out over the pool, watching the water flow. Cali sensed D'Argo's approach.   
  
"Why are you here Ka D'Argo?" She asked him without moving. "I was concerned, I wanted to see if you were alright" He replied. "Who sent you Adail or Zhaan?" She asked. "Neither one. I made my own choice." He replied. He could feel the turmoil inside Cali. He knew she was hurting and trying hard to fight it.   
  
"For what end? Ka D'Argo. Cali's trying to beat the clock, never been in love or raised children. She won't be heartbroken when you leave. She doesn't care about you. It's only sex. Remember?" She shouted at him. He could feel her anger and pain, churning inside her. "I did not say those words to you. Why are you angry with me?" He shouted back at her.   
  
"Yes. You are right. I am sorry. I think I am angry with, myself for being so foolish." She told him softly. "I should not be taking it out on you." She sighed. "I don't know why you make me feel the way I do towards you. I am not sure I like, But I am also not sure I don't." She said.   
  
D'Argo sat down beside her. "Here I brought your cloak, it so cold." He put in around her shoulders. Cali had still not moved. "Thank you." She murmured. "Cali I do not understand why I can talk with you so freely. Zhaan always tries to talk with me. But I tend to push her away." He was talking looking at he water falling. "Zhaan is a good person. She understands a great deal I do not." Cali lifted her head, but did not turn around. "Stop me if I am wrong D'Argo. You don't like others to know your true feelings. Because you believe it is a sign of weakness. It is not easy for you to express yourself. And because you are a warrior you keep it locked up inside tearing you apart." She told him.   
"You are correct." He replied to her. ' But tell me how you know. Why do I just talk to you?" He asked. "Shoot D'Argo asked something easier like how many stars and planets in the cosmos. I have no real answer." She paused. "D'Argo I thank you for your concern. But I would rather be alone right now." She took a deep breath. D'Argo felt her pain surfacing again.   
"It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." She held her breath for a moment. " Doc had been my guardian more than 15 cycles. He was almost like a parent to me." She put her hands on the back of her head. "I loved him like a daughter." D'Argo felt her pain like a knife inside. He pulled her close; she tries to pull away. But he would not allow her to. He held her to his chest Cali relaxed. She was unable to stop herself from crying.   
  
Cali cried very hard, not just for the loss of Doc, many things. D'Argo pulled her in very tight to him, wrapping his arms around her, and stroking her hair. Cali cried for a few minutes before her tears started to subside. She slid her arms around D'Argo and held on to him for a couple of minutes. "Thanks D'Argo." His embrace muffled her voice.   
  
Cali was keeping a check on what was going on, she felt Maggedon pull Maldis to Crais's ship.   
  
She sat up and started to beat him on the chest. "Damn it D'Argo why did you do that. Nobody has seen me cry in eons." He chuckled at her. "You are wild." She smiled and hugged him again.   
  
She sat up again; her eyes were red and her face tear stained. "Yes. I am a little wild. I am a free spirit I love life, the people it. I live fast and free. Can you handle it?" She laughed "That's my Cali. That smile." He laughed. "Your Cali. Did I get a promotion?" She teased him. "Just for being able to make me laugh so easily. It feels good." She kissed him on the forehead. His face became serious. "Cali, What ever happens. I don't think I will ever forget you." He looked at her very tenderly. "I will never forget you either, sweet warrior." She rested her forehead on his. D'Argo's expression changed to one of sadness. Cali felt his shadow creep into the warmth he was feeling.   
  
"Only one other made me smile as you do." He said. 'Will you tell me?" Cali asked gently. "Yes." He pulled out his holo-disk of Lo'Lann and Jothee and told Cali the fate that had befallen them. And of his search for Jothee. Cali felt D'Argo's pain as he told her.   
  
"She was beautiful D'Argo. I can feel you love her very much. Now I understand that driving force behind your quest." She stood up. "You have no idea if Jothee is even still alive?" She asked. "No, No idea at all." He put the disk back in its hiding place. And stood by Cali. "Neat hiding place." She said. "Close to my hearts." He said touching the spot with his hand. "Just where it should be." She told him. He stroked her face and smiled.   
  
"Can you swim?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eye. "Yes." He replied. Before he knew what was happening Cali punched the back of his knee making his knee give out, and shoved him into the pool yelling. "Good." She dove in after him. As he came to the surface he looked for Cali, she was swimming close by. "Frellit Cali, this water is freezing." He growled. "Follow me, come on." She laughed swimming backwards. Towards the falls.   
  
She led him to an area on the other side of the pool near the base of the falls. Cali pulled herself out of the water. And waited for D'Argo to do the same. "You are insane woman." He yelled at her over the noise of the falls. "Yup, Yup. Come on." She yelled back holding her hand out for him to take. He took it and followed her.   
  
She guided behind the falls; there was a large ledge there that led to a cave. If you did not know it was there. You would never see it. "Hold on to my hand. It's going to be major dark." She told him. "I must be out of my mind. I can't see a frelling thing. Going around in the dark. The female I am with is full of Erp nonsense. Arghh." He growled.   
  
"D'Argo Your not afraid of the dark are you." She said teasing him. "NO. I am not afraid of the dark." He growled. "How about if I let go of your hand." Which she did. "Move away." She made no sound. D'Argo could smell her scent. But was not too sure where she was. Suddenly. "BOO!" D'Argo jumped. "Calista." D'Argo yelled at her. "Uh oh. I guess I am in trouble." She slid her arms around him. "I'll quit fooling around." He could feel her shivering from the cold and wet. He embraced her closely. "It's frelling colder, now we are both wet." He whispered. "Why are you whispering?" she asked. "I don't know." He tried to talk normally. "It's because it's dark, everyone does it." she whispered to him. "I'll find some light. If you kiss me in the dark." She teased him. "Humph! Got to pay to get light around here." He pretended to complain. He moved his hands and caught her face. And kissed her gently at first, a little harder as she returned his kiss. "MMm I like your kisses Ka D'Argo." She said to him. "Ok Here goes."   
  
She clapped her hands in an instant she had a small ball of light in her palm. "These things come in useful sometimes." She smiled at him. "Come this way." She took him a little further down the passage; it opened up into a small cavern. The noise from the falls hushed to a whisper. It was a little warmer inside, but still Cali was shivering badly. D'Argo was amazed at the site. There were little items around place, candles, pictures, trinkets. There were pillows and blankets to one side and some floor coverings.   
  
On the back wall of the cavern a large circle similar to the one in the clearing was etched into the stone. D'Argo was looking at it. "That's my personal circle, same as the ones on the small disks I gave you. It is the focus for my own personal powers. The one we used in the clearing was that of Andovar Kaylan my ancestor. He was the first guardian. This has my name." She pointed it out to him. "I cannot tell you the other symbols. They are something that is learned when you study the science." She told him. "Science?" he gave a quizzical look. "Yes, Did you think I possess these powers, that they are within me?" She asked while she light a fire in the center of the cavern. "I am not sure." He replied.   
  
Cali felt the others draw on the power They must be battling Maggedon or Muldis. She knew that they could deal with them with no trouble. She had already noticed Muldis was very weak. She did not tell D'Argo her observations, she did not wish to trouble him. All was well.   
  


The fire warmed the air a little more. Cali spoke as she moved around the cavern. "You seem surprised that it is a science. You can learn how to do some of this. It is not all a gift. It can be learned. My mental powers are different, I have powers there similar to Zhaan. They were given to me by the beings that brought me to Rockne to live. To help me protect myself." She looked at him. He was watching her closely. Her wet gown clung to her body. She put a blanket around his shoulders. "Your wet clothing looks very interesting." He told her with a gleam in his eye. "D'Argo behave yourself, that is not what I brought you here for." D'Argo smiled. "Stop looking. Self control." She was giggling. "Cali you stand before me looking like that and want me to have self control?" He shook his head. "My self control is close to gone." He was looking at her with desire creeping into his eye. "Close your eyes and turn around." He sat by the fire.   
  
Cali felt the other disperse Muldis. And sensed the presence of Maggedon.   
  
"Why do you want me to turn around. I have seen your body. It is a lovely sight," He said. "Because I think it would be a dangerous situation for you to watch me remove this thing. OK?" she was laughing. "Yes. Very dangerous." He sighed. He heard her cuss a little struggling to get out of the wet gown. He heard her drop it on the floor. "OK all clear." She said. D'Argo turned back she pulled a robe around herself. She was still shivering. "Do you live in here?" D'Argo asked curious why she had so much stuff inside. "No." she laughed. "I spend a lot of time here sometimes. This is my escape if you like. You are only the second person to come here. Adail is the other."   
  
She sat down opposite him and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "This is why I brought you here." She took a large spherical crystal on a cord out of a wooden box. "A crystal." He was puzzled. "My favorite thing about a crystal is this, watch." She held the crystal by the cord over the fire, twisting it gently. Thousands of tiny rainbow lights danced all around them. "Isn't it beautiful?" She said. Her eyes glowed with delight. "Yes. So are you Cali." D'Argo said looking at her glowing expression. She looked into his eyes. "Thank you. You know that felt good coming from you." She told him. "Why. I am sure many males tell you that." D'Argo said. "Yes they do. From the second I meet them. Cali you are so beautiful. Cali your hair is so soft. Your eyes, your body. They gush all over me. I hate it, it is so fake. It is not me they see. All they see is the bodywork and what they want to do to me. One guy actually told me 'Cali your eyes are like liquid pools of Detruvian mud. I mean what the frell is that, it sounds disgusting." D'Argo laughed.   
  
"OK. Let's get serious here. I want to try and find out something. For you." She told him. "What?" he looked puzzled. "I need your help. Concentrate on Jothee for me. As you knew him, his life essence." She put a hand on his arm. "D'Argo these should be warm memories. Push the pain of missing him back." She said gently. "I will try." He replied.   
  
Cali closed her eyes. "Ok concentrate for me." She held the crystal in the enclosed in the palms of her hands. "Give it all you got. Hun." Cali opened her eyes and looked into the crystal. "Yes." She whispered. "Here give me your hand." She put the crystal in D'Argo's palm, covering it with her palm. "She leaned forwards "From me to you with love." And kissed him on the forehead. He gave a quizzical look. He saw a lot of caring in Cali's eyes, he felt her also. He smiled back at her.   
  
She took her hand off the crystal. "Look inside, my friend." D'Argo looked inside the crystal. He could not believe his own eyes. "Jothee, My son. Jothee." D'Argo was excited. "How." He started to ask she hushed him with her fingers. "It is as he is right now." She told him. "You mean he IS alive?" he asked. "Yes, He looks like he is happy and growing like a weed." She said. "Cali my son. Alive." D'Argo was overjoyed. "Gaze on him a little while, I cannot hold it for too long. Chaos will detect us." Cali moved away from him, and watched D'Argo talking his son. The child could not hear him, but D'Argo was so happy a tear rolled down his face. Cali smiled hard, she felt his joy also.   
  
While D'Argo gazed at Jothee, Cali's thoughts went to where the others were battling with the dark ones. She spoke to John with here mind, and decided to help out. She traveled another plane to project herself to help dispense of Ar Maggedon.   
Cali smiled as she watched D'Argo talk to his son. She thought to herself that man has a lot of love inside himself, but tries hard to hide it from others.   
  
"D'Argo it is time my love, tell him see you soon." She said gently. D'Argo told Jothee he would find him as soon as he could. She closed her hand over the crystal. "Cali. He is alive. Jothee is alive. And well. Do you know where." D'Argo asked her with hope in his eyes. "No." She looked down. "I don't. I wish I could." She took the crystal and placed it back in its box. "Cali. Thank you." He grabbed her and hugged her close. "You don't know how much……" she shushed him with her fingers. "Yes. I do. I can feel it. I believe you will find him. Dare to dream my warrior, Dare to dream." She put her arms around his big frame. "You have made me feel happy. Cali." He told her and kissed her head. She snuggled into him. "I love to bring a little happiness to someone, It feels good." D'Argo pulled her head up and kissed her gently on the lips. "Your kisses are sweet Cali." He said quietly. "Take as many as you want." She murmured. He did and then a few more.   
  
"I want to make love to you Cali." He growled to her softly. "I am yours." She said kissing his neck. He lowered her gently on to the floor. "Give me some of that Luxan passion Ka D'Argo." She purred to him. D'Argo growled softly to her. They would not return to the others as soon as she first thought.   
  
***************************   
  
Their passions spent Cali and D'Argo lay in each other's arms. "I could fall asleep like this, I am feeling tired." Cali said dreamily. "Yes, It is comfortable." D'Argo replied very relaxed. "Sadly lover we should go back. And see how things are progressing." Cali said. D'Argo looked at her and said. "Promotion?" "Most certainly. All qualifications met and exceeded." She smiled and kissed him.   
  
Cali got up and put on a huge shirt. It came almost to her knees, excessively big for her. D'Argo was having trouble getting his still damp clothes on. Cali helped him out. "D'Argo let me stretch my back." She told him. "What?" He asked. "Hold still." She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, and wrapped her legs around him. "Put your hand here. Don't pull just a little pressure." She had placed his hand in the small of her back. She started to lean back. "I'm going to leg go. Don't pull hard. Just take the strain." She continued to lean back slowly. "Interesting." D'Argo commented. "Can get pretty erotic." She winked at him. She continued back until her hands touched the floor. Then let go with her legs and went all the way over to land up standing. "Wow. That felt good. It had a long time since I was able to do that." She said cartwheeling sideways slowly. Then back flipped on the spot.   
  
She stopped and pulled on some tight pants. And resumed stretching exercises while waiting for D'Argo to finish dressing. "You are very agile." D'Argo commented. "I have to be. The kind of fighting techniques I use call for speed and agility. Physical strength plays a very small part. Mainly muscle tone and suppleness." She told him. "You ready?" She asked. Taking the box containing the crystal, she led D'Argo back out of the cave.   
  


The coldness in the air hit them as they stood behind the falling water. "Feel that power D'Argo. The falls are so alive." She said. He agreed "I always liked the water cascade near my home as a child." He told her. "Watch out around here, the rocks get slippery from the spray." She stopped to, make a light ball so they could see where they were going. They climbed up the steep rise. "So we did not have to get wet?" D'Argo cocked a look at Cali. She laughed. "But I had to wash someone's spit out of my hair." She teased him. He chuckled. They started to walk towards Cali's home. D'Argo put his arm around her shoulders. She had hers around his waist. They walked and talked.   
  
"What do you call this thing, it looks ugly." He tugged at her shirt. "Hey. Don't criticize my favorite shirt. It's real old. It was my husband's Rugby shirt. That's a pretty rough ball game on Earth." She said indignantly. "He was a big man?" He asked seeing the shirt so large on Cali. "Yes he was. Not as tall as you. Maybe half a head shorter. But he was a powerful man. You remind me a lot of him. A lot of people feared him because of his size, and he was pretty aggressive. But he would never hit a woman." She looked at him. He dropped his eyes. "Chiani." He said. "Yes." Cali replied.   
  
"I know I should not have done that." He growled. "You have me apologizing again. How do you do that." He said. "I didn't do anything. You just admitted you were wrong. That's all. She's the one you should tell that to." Cali said. "I can't do that." D'Argo replied. "You just told me what's the difference?" She asked. "Wait." She stopped in front of him. "D'Argo what if that had been Jothee. Would you have done the same to him?" She asked. D'Argo looked horrified. "I would never strike my son." He said. "I didn't think so." She said slipping her arm around his waist again, and started to walk. " A child is a child. Be they your blood or not. An adult has a responsibility to show a child right from wrong. In the way they act. She is still young and learning. Do you know what I mean?" She said. "Strangely yes I do." He replied.   
  
"D'Argo I can feel that caring man inside of you." She stopped in front of him again. "That's what attracted me to you so. You gave me some of that man, back there at the falls. This afternoon. That was just sex, felt good, real good. But at the falls we made love, not just sex. Now I know what you are capable of, my desire for you is even stronger. Just look at me certain way and I will want to drag you away somewhere to love on you." She teased. "Can you understand me?" She asked. "Yes. I have no trouble when you don't use that Erp nonsense. What I don't understand is why I am allowing it. Zhaan tried to talk with me often, but I resist her. You I don't. But I don't understand why." He said. "Something has brought us together, you feel me, I feel you more than I can feel others. I have always been able to sense peoples feeling, but you it's very strong. Just happens sometimes. What is meant to be will be." She told him softly. Her eyes told D'Argo what she felt for him. He pulled her close and they kissed. 'Sweet kisses Cali." He murmured to her. "All yours, Baby." She told him softly back. They embraced each other for a moment.   
  
"D'Argo do you know what a butterfly is?" She asked. "I am not sure." He replied. "One of these." Showing him a small butterfly tattoo on her shoulder. "Yes. I saw that. We have them on my home world." He said. "A delicate creature, easily crushed." Cali said. D'Argo nodded. "There is a saying on Earth. 'If I catch a butterfly in my hand, hold it tenderly then set it free. If I have shown love to the butterfly, maybe one day it will come back to me.' You are my butterfly Ka D'Argo. Do you understand that Erp nonsense?" She smiled. D'Argo said nothing for a moment just looked into her eyes. Not saying a word he kissed gently then embraced her. "Sometimes a little thought is needed to understand. But I can't fly." He said teasingly. "Oooo you are learning well." She laughed.   
  
Cali stopped to fuss Jet a little. "Shhh. Wait!." Cali said crouching down. "What is it?" D'Argo asked ready to draw the sword. "Nothing bad." She whispered. "It's Entallo. I wonder what he's doing up here." She said quietly. D'Argo could barely see the Sebacean male at the corner of the building. Entallo was looking towards the town, away from them. "Here hold this. Watch me deck him." She said handing D'Argo the box. "What?" He said. But Cali had gone. D'Argo watched her creep along the building like a cat without a sound. He thought good tactics. She got pretty close to the male then started running silently. As she neared him she jumped and yelling "Incoming." Entallo tried to dodge but Cali caught him with a flying kick to his shoulders. then sprang over him landing on her feet in front if him. He had landed flat on his face. D'Argo heard the male grumbling. "Cali I wish you wouldn't do that." As he was getting up. Cali laughed. "You should move faster." She told him. "Cal the only person I have seen move faster than you on that is Petri, but only sometimes." Entallo told as her brushed dirt off his clothes.   
  
D'Argo had walked over to them; Entallo had not noticed his approach. Cali stopped laughing. "Greetings Entallo. Why are you at my home?" She asked. "Only to see you my sweet Cali." Entallo went to take Cali's hand but pulled away. "My heart is broken. I heard you have a new male in your life. You have betrayed me." He said to quite seriously. Cali was laughing. "Don't start gushing your goo on me Entallo." She told him firmly. "But my love. My sweet Cali you know how much I care for you." He started to run his hand up her arm, but D'Argo gave a deep growl from directly behind him. Entallo spun around. D'Argo glared at him and growled again. Entallo dodged out of D'Argo's reach. D'Argo moved to Cali and put his arm around her shoulder. "He's the male. A Luxan Cali are you insane." Entallo exclaimed. "Entallo Shade this is Ka D'Argo. And no I don't think I am insane." She smiled at D'Argo who was still glaring at Entallo. "Don't worry about me. I have known Cali a long time. She hardly ever lets me get that close anymore." Indicating to D'Argo's arm on her shoulders. "Entallo is a rogue, but he's alright. Come on let's go inside. See what is going on." Cali said.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


___The Final Note, like I said I'd have:_

_I've tried not to show too much of my own opinion, just cause it's a collaborated work of writing, and I'm the one putting it together. And yes, I had, indeed, put up my own ending.... but have decided to take it down. Dunno...lack of response, and my own realization that the center of attention may have been shifting too much away from the farscape characters, maybe. Perhaps I'll work on it some more, and put up a different version one day. But until then... go bug someone else to write an ending! Or do it your self (with care)._

  
  


_Now... I wonder if we can get some prize for writing such a... well, really big story.  
_  
  
  
  



End file.
